13 Días
by Cuits
Summary: Trece días en la vida de Tony Stark tras anunciar que es Iron Man. Movieverse Tony/Pepper
1. 13 Días

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes descritos en esta historia me pertenecen ni obtengo beneficio económico alguno por el uso de sus nombres

Timeline/universe: Movieverse, situado justo después del final de la película

Dedicatoria: a dasku. Para su disfrute y beteo. I have like twenty kinds of no shame

* * *

**TRECE DÍAS**

Enjambres de periodistas, cámaras y fotógrafos le rodean mientras casi la misma cantidad de guardaespaldas se afanan por sacarle de la sala sin romper demasiados huesos. Flashes, empujones, gritos y micrófonos pisoteados. Si no fuese porque ya ha estado en el infierno y tiene una prueba reluciente de ello a escasos centímetros del corazón diría que el Diablo está a punto de entrar por la puerta.

Tarda tres horas en abandonar la sala sin despeinarse demasiado. Una hamburguesa con queso y tres copas de bourbon después Jarvis le da la bienvenida a casa.

La noche se cierne sobre Malibú y desde la vista panorámica de su salón se puede observar la luna reflejada temblorosa en el mar. No hay ni rastro de Pepper pero hay un tío feo con parche en su lugar lo cual no puede ser, de ningún modo, una buena señal.

Y ese es **el primer día**.

**El segundo día** Tony Stark ni siquiera se plantea encender la televisión, ha dado instrucciones muy precisas de que no quiere ver ni un solo recorte de prensa y lo de contestar al teléfono está, por supuesto, fuera de toda duda.

Lleva desde las seis de la mañana implementando cálculos de programación para el traje y descontando minutos para las once; cuando a las once y cinco no hay rastro de su café con triple de cafeína ni de la portentosa asistente que lo suele transportar, comienza a juguetear nervioso con el motor de su Audi hasta que diez minutos más tarde -y tras comprobar con ayuda de Jarvis que efectivamente La Señorita Potts se encuentra en su puesto de trabajo- sube las escaleras de dos en dos, descalzo, como un gato inquieto en busca de la pierna de su amo.

El ruido incesante de los teléfonos puede escucharse a diez metros de la puerta de su despacho, enmascarando groseramente la cadencia templada y correcta de Pepper y el repiquetear constante de un tacón contra el suelo.

Quizá no sea lo más adecuado interrumpirla pero tarda más de veinte minutos en decidirse a volver a bajar al garaje mientras la escucha a una puerta cerrada de distancia.

Su lista de actividades para **el tercer día** amenaza seriamente con acabar ella sola con todo el Amazonas si se imprime en papel no reciclable.

Reuniones, entrevistas y más reuniones con hombres aburridos y juristas aún más aburridos que le hacen desear clavarse un tenedor en la fuente de alimentación de su pecho. Cuando por fin hace su último viaje en limusina para que Happy le lleve a casa es más de media noche lo que lo convierte oficialmente en **el cuarto día** consecutivo sin mediar más de media docena de palabras con Virginia "Pepper" Potts y curiosamente, aunque debe ser pura coincidencia, es la misma cantidad de tiempo que lleva de un creciente mal humor tal, que amenaza con tormenta justo por encima de su cabeza.

**El quinto día** es un fracaso y **el sexto** es la tercera jornada de doce horas que su asistente _personal_ pasa en las instalaciones de SHIELD haciendo sus maravillosas cosas de asistente _personal_. Para otros tíos.

**El séptimo día**, tras lanzar un martillo contra el depósito de gasolina de su Jaguar que hace que Tonto le rocíe de agua y nieve carbónica por décima vez en dos semanas, Tony Stark, genio sin precedentes de la física y las matemáticas sin parangón en sus más amplios conceptos, está dispuesto a admitir que ha cometido un error de cálculo. Garrafal. Algún valor de "infinito" para campos como el de "paciencia de Virginia Potts" o "capacidad de la susodicha para perdonar a su jefe" que no debería de ser tal. Algo así, probablemente.

Descalzo, con el pelo goteando y la ropa calada de mejunje ignífugo, sube las escaleras a la carrera.

-¿Pepper? – le pregunta a Jarvis a falta de cinco escalones para alcanzar la primera planta.

-En su despacho, señor. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada?

-¡No!- contesta demasiado rápido, demasiado alto y demasiado sin respiración hasta para sus propios oídos – Gracias Jarvis

Los vaqueros se hacen pesados y la camiseta gris de algodón parece una membrana incómoda pegada por el agua a su propia piel. Recorre el salón y el pasillo a paso firme y ligero con los puños ligeramente apretados dejando huellas mojadas por el suelo de las que Jarvis no tardará en ocuparse.

-¡Poooooooooooooooostts!

Comienza a llamarla diez segundos antes de atravesar las puertas de su despacho como se atravesaban las de los salones en el antiguo oeste y sigue alargando la vocal cinco segundos más, después de estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Junto a la pared acristalada de la estancia y de pie de espaldas a la puerta sobre unos tacones imposiblemente altos, traje morado impoluto y moño pelirrojo perfecto, Pepper ni siquiera se inmuta.

-Me temo que tendremos que posponer esta conversación, señor Wayne – su tono de voz, una mezcla perfecta de amabilidad y severidad, esparcido por la habitación aunque dirigido al aparato bluetooth de su oreja derecha- le llamaremos la semana que viene.

Cruza el despacho de cuatro zancadas, o quizá sean unas cuantas más debido a las dimensiones del cuarto pero son zancadas furiosas y fuertes que valen por cuatro, y cuando su asistente por fin se da la vuelta ya es demasiado tarde porque la tiene arrinconada entre el cristal y su mojada presencia, sin ninguna opción de salida fácil.

-¿Necesita algo señor Stark?

Le sonríe como si quisiera arrancarle el bazo solo por el placer de pisotearlo con uno de sus tacones mientras los teléfonos siguen sonando en una sinfonía frenética y crispante. Huele a rosas vainilladas y necesita hacer algo al respecto de esa sensación frustrante que le oprime la boca del estómago, algo como dar dos pasos más y presionar su propio cuerpo contra el de ella y contra el cristal.

-Un robot anti-incencios menos hipocondríaco – se quita la camiseta calada en un movimiento rápido y violento y la deja caer pesada sobre el suelo –y algo de ropa seca, probablemente.

Da un paso adelante como una provocación y están tan cerca que no puede mirarla a ambos ojos a la vez

-Jarvis

Pero Virginia Portts no se deja intimidar fácilmente

-¿Sí, Señorita Potts?

-¿Podrías indicarle al Señor Stark el camino a su habitación? Al parecer ha olvidado dónde está su guardarropa

No esquiva su mirada mientras habla con el sistema inteligente de la casa

-Desde luego, Señorita Potts

Y sin más, aprovecha el ínfimo espacio libre que tiene para girarse sobre sí misma apenas rozándole y coge otra llamada de teléfono con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista en algún punto del paisaje que se extiende hasta el horizonte

-No Britney, el Señor Stark no concederá entrevistas ni a la Rolling Stone ni a ningún oro tipo de medio de comunicación…

A su espalda la puerta del despacho se abre de nuevo, esta vez automáticamente

-¿Señor Stark? – le avisa Jarvis- siga el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha y…

-No será necesario Jarvis

-Como desee, Señor

Sale del despacho de mala gana y de aún un peor humor dejando atrás su camiseta mojada en el suelo. No va a su cuarto y no se cambia de ropa pero pasa cuatro horas seguidas en su gimnasio privado dando puñetazos y patadas a un saco de boxeo lleno de arena, descalzo, sin camiseta y apestando a nieve carbónica y sudor.

* * *

**El octavo día** tiene los brazos doloridos y las piernas agarrotadas pero en el sótano hay un saco de boxeo en bastantes peores condiciones que él. Son las diez de la mañana y aprieta las mandíbulas mientras Pepper le coloca correctamente la corbata del traje para evitar hacer algo irremediablemente estúpido.

Sus dedos finos y esbeltos bailan sobre su cuello rozando infinitesimalmente su pecho cuando maniobra con el nudo Wilson y se le ocurre que si no van a hablarse por lo menos podrían utilizar la boca para otras actividades no menos entretenidas.

-¡Tony!

La voz de Jim se cuela por las rendijas de la puerta antes de que él la abra y aparezca en toda su impecable gloria militar de gala.

-¡Llevo hora y media en el coche esperándote!

Tony respira hondo y Pepper le coloca unas tarjetas en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se da media vuelta sin que pueda llegar a apreciar la experiencia como es debido.

-Su discurso. Si no es mucho pedir límítese a leerlo

Sus tacones de acero repiquetean en el suelo marcando su camino hacia la puerta como una declaración en toda regla

-Y si no es mucho pedir – se para al lado de Jim sin girarse para mirarle – ocúpate de que esta vez se limite a leerlo – y sigue caminando hasta salir de la habitación.

Pasan una decena de segundos antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres hable o se mueva en absoluto hasta que Tony, por fin, emprende la marcha hacia el minibar perfectamente surtido de su cuarto

-Está cabreada

-¿Tú crees Jim?

Se sirve una generosa copa de Whisky y da dos largos sorbos de licor antes de dejarla abandonada sobre el aparador

-Arreglalo

Como si fuera tarea sencilla solo porque pudiese resumirse en una palabra

-Yo arreglo cosas y Pepper arregla por mi lo que yo no sé arreglar. No sé arreglar a Pepper

Jim camina hasta la puerta abierta y la sujeta haciéndose a un lado urgiéndole a pasar antes.

-Pues macho, estás jodido

Y ni de cerca del modo que a él le gustaría

-Dime algo que yo no sepa.

* * *

**El noveno día** Anthony Stark hace algo totalmente impropio de su persona y madruga para poner a punto el despacho antes de que llegue Pepper. Una bandeja con café, te inglés de desayuno y bollitos y pastas recién horneados preside el inmenso escritorio y ciento cincuenta docenas de margaritas cubren el resto de las superficies no imprescindibles de la habitación mientras él espera sentado -y no demasiado pacientemente- a que sean las ocho en punto.

Cuando entra por la puerta La mirada de Pepper Potts se ilumina brevemente y su mandíbula inferior cae deliciosamente hasta que le ve a él al otro lado del escritorio

-¿Necesita algo Señor Stark?

La frase empieza a sonar como una maldición para sus oídos

-Necesito que mi asistente vuelva a hablarme

-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo

Cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y él rodea el escritorio esquivando docenas de dichosas flores

-No, nos estamos comunicando lo estrictamente necesario, que dista mucho de ser lo mismo

Respira hondo y echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación mientras él continúa mirándola a ella

-¿Algo más, Señor Stark?

Baja los hombros y eleva la mirada al cielo porque todo parece indicar que a este paso va a necesitar un saco de arena nuevo

-Venga, Pepper. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer. No puede ser tan difícil, sé que en el fondo te gusto

Su gesto sempiternamente perfecto se fractura ligeramente y Tony está dispuesto a empezar a creer en Dios en ese preciso instante

-Me paga, no necesito que me guste

-Te pago obscenamente bien- se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe de medio lado esperando que ocurra el milagro- pero te gusto de un modo totalmente gratuito

Los segundos se escurren tensos entre el aroma de las flores hasta que Pepper por fin cede y sonríe abiertamente haciendo que se le olviden un par de latidos.

-¿Margaritas?- pregunta curiosa

-Las rosas hubiesen sido algo totalmente poco profesional

-Por supuesto- descruza los brazos y avanza hacia el escritorio pasando a escasos centímetros de su lado, oliendo a canela y secretos que ridiculiza por completo el aroma de las flores

-¿Has hecho tú el café? – Por fin vuelve a llamarle de tú y es probablemente la batalla que más le ha costado ganar en su vida

-Pretendo que me perdone, no envenenarla, señorita Potts

* * *

**El décimo día** es la cuarta reunión con los chicos de SHIELD en menos de una semana y si bien son infinitamente más entretenidos que la legión de abogados, juristas y expertos en comunicaciones públicas de su propia compañía que se empeñan en tratar de asesinarle de aburrimiento supino diariamente, tienen la molesta costumbre de mirarle como si fuese el crío de primero de instituto en una fiesta universitaria.

-Es un placer trabajar con usted, Señorita Potts

-Es muy amable, agente… Trems

Y la aún más molesta costumbre de tratar a su asistente como si fuese una diosa caminando entre mortales, lo cual por otro lado, tampoco está tan alejado de la realidad.

Se acerca sibilino, lo suficiente para poder susurrar con voz grave y que ella le oiga

-No me gusta ese tío

-No conoces a ese tío.

Totalmente cierto

-No me gusta como te mira ese tío

-Una verdadera lástima

Lo cual en lenguaje Potts indica que no tiene la más mínima intención de tomarle en serio. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo sobre la otra pierna y se inclina ligeramente sobre ella porque sinceramente, no cree que le esté prestando la suficiente atención.

-En serio Pepper, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. Mejor aún, yo debería hacer algo al respecto. Seguro que puedo con él.

Sonríe de medio lado y se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente tratando de contener la risa

-Es un agente especial, Tony. Es experto en cinco disciplinas distintas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Entonces Iron Man seguro que puede con él

Eleva los ojos al cielo y exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones en una sola respiración como si de repente estuviese terriblemente cansada.

-Primero, no hables de ti en tercera persona, es molesto. Segundo, no tiene gracia.

La mira durante un par de segundos antes de llevarse su delicado taconeo y su inconfundible aroma a flores de diamante a otro lugar y Tony no puede dejar de preguntarse de dónde habrá sacado la idea de que no está hablando totalmente en serio.

* * *

**El undécimo día** Tony Stark ha batido un nuevo record de días seguidos sin dormir y la tensión acumulada en sus músculos y tendones amenaza con romper la aleación de acero y oro de su traje.

-Veo que ha perfeccionado el aterrizaje, Señor-comenta Jarvis cuando consigue posarse en el suelo sin destrozar ninguna de sus posesiones

-Sí bueno, que no se diga que todas estas inútiles maniobras inútiles que SHIELD se empeña en que haga no sirven para nada

Avanza, metálico, por el garaje hasta situarse en el punto idóneo en el que Jarvis puede comenzar a quitarle el traje

-Menos mal que el Señor posee una característica paciencia inagotable

Los brazos mecánicos que salen del suelo y del techo se afanan por desenroscar, sujetar y girar las juntas con delicadeza para poder quitarle la armadura sin que sufra daños y una idea insistente salida de la nada se mete en su cerebro, obcecada

-Jarvis, llama a Pepper, dile que necesito ayuda para quitarme el traje. Ahora mismo

-Pero señor, en realidad no…

-Jarvis – le interrumpe con autoridad- calladito estás más guapo

-Gracias señor, estar guapo es lo que me motiva- maldito programa de ironía- La Señorita Potts bajará de inmediato.

Satisfecho, esgrime una sonrisa burlona cuando se da cuenta que uno de los robots que asisten en la compleja logística de quitarle la armadura acaba de deshacerse de la cubierta de ambos brazos y de la pierna derecha.

-¡Ey! Como a alguno de vosotros se os ocurra quitarme una sola pieza más antes de que venga Pepper, la pieza más grande que quedará de vosotros será del tamaño de una chincheta

Los robots, dudan, vacilan, se mueven lentos y torpes a su alrededor decidiendo si deben cesar por completo toda actividad o limitarse a realizar las funciones que no requieran específicamente deshacerse de más partes del traje hasta que un ligero pitido indica que alguien ha abierto la puerta del garaje

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, parece que Jarvis no es capaz de quitarme el traje sin arrancarme partes vitales del cuerpo

-Oh- Pepper parece ligeramente preocupada mientras se acerca hasta la plataforma donde los pies del traje están anclados- Jarvis ¿Has probado con la función de precisión?

-No sabría decirle

-¿Jarvis?

Tony clava la mirada en algún punto indeterminado del techo del garaje -¡Jarvis!

-Quiero decir que lo hemos intentado absolutamente todo pero hoy mis aplicaciones parecen tener ciertas tendencias… caprichosas, señorita Potts

Eleva las cejas como preguntándose si alguien está tratando de gastarle una broma y Tony sabe que tiene que intentar ser más rápido que ella.

-Tus manos-dice- son pequeñas. Necesito que las metas por debajo del peto de la armadura y tires.

Tuerce la cabeza como si tratase con un crío pequeño y se pone en movimiento subiendo a la plataforma asistida por miles de cientos de brazos mecánicos que le hacen de apoyo para sus brazos, sus piernas y su cintura como si formasen parte de una grandiosa máquina de caballerosidad.

Respira hondo y aprovecha el pequeño hueco de los brazos para meter los dedos entre el metal y su pecho tratando de tirar del peto sin demasiado éxito.

-Necesitas hacer más hueco

Pepper maniobra, cambia de postura, prueba los márgenes del peto erizando inconscientemente los centímetros de piel que acaricia accidentalmente a su paso.

-No te muevas- le avisa.

-Créeme, ni se me ocurriría

Se mueve con cuidado a su alrededor hasta que avanza hasta su espalda y utiliza la plataforma de Tonto para ganar altura

-¿Qué estás…? – pero se olvida de terminar la frase cuando el brazo izquierdo de Pepper el rodea la parte alta del pecho, justo donde termina la pieza de metal y empieza su cuello.

-Shhh, voy a tratar de hacer palanca

Despacio. Primero los dedos, luego la mano entera y poco a poco la delicada piel de su brazo derecho resbalan por encima de su hombro deslizándose entre su camiseta y el metal, tan despacio, tan cerca, que cuando la punta de sus dedos rozan su ombligo por debajo de la armadura no puede evitar que se le corte repentinamente la respiración en una especie de gemido ahogado

-¿Te hago daño?

Lo dice en voz baja porque su boca está tan cerca de su oído derecho que probablemente si hablase a un volumen normal le reventarían los tímpanos

-En absoluto- pero suena entrecortado y diminuto

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es solo un… leve contratiempo bascular. No pasa nada, continúa

Solo que no es tan leve y no está seguro de que "contratiempo bascular" sea un verdadero eufemismo para describir la acumulación de sangre en partes muy concretas de su cuerpo ligeramente al sur de donde apuntan sus dedos.

La armadura termina cediendo inevitablemente y Pepper desaparece rápidamente de su campo sensorial hasta que aparece unos segundos más tarde de nuevo en frente suya

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces algo congestionado

-No es nada. Gracias, Señorita Potts

Tarda diez minutos en recuperar la compostura una vez que ella abandona el garaje hasta que Jarvis puede finalmente quitarle el resto de la armadura metálica.

-Deduzco que mis aplicaciones van a tener este problema de nuevo en el futuro

-Mucho más a menudo, Jarvis. Mucho, mucho más a menudo.

* * *

**El duodécimo día** Pepper se empeña en que aparezca por el despacho para leer y firmar las nuevas pólizas de seguro y supervise los cambios de personal autorizados por la junta directiva después del desastre ocurrido con Obadiah.

-No tienes buena cara

Apoyada sobre el otro extremo de la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas y su PDA en las manos apoyada en su regazo Pepper le mira con cierta preocupación

- Pues según la revista Cosmopolitan está entre las 10 más atractivas del mundo

-Tienes ojeras y pareces… tenso

-Es que no es fácil ser tan guapo

Pero en lugar de limitarse a sonreír descruza las piernas en un movimiento que se quedará grabado en su retina hasta que muera y se pone en pie delicadamente, andando con diligencia hasta situarse justo enfrente suyo impersonando a la propia Profesionalidad.

-Quizá deberías volver a… tener citas

Suelta el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y aparta ligeramente los papeles. Desde luego promete ser una conversación que requiere toda su atención

-¿Qué?

-No has salido mucho desde que volviste de Afganistán y creo que sería bueno que volvieses a tener citas

Hace un rápido repaso mental para comprobar si es su cumpleaños, Navidades, el día del Jefe o si ha hecho algo muy, muy, muy bueno por el karma últimamente.

-De acuerdo- dice un poco demasiado rápido- ¿Cena o una película?

-Tony…

-¿Ambas?

Su gesto se suaviza y sonríe como si supiese algo que nadie más sabe- No conmigo

-Tú eres la que ha sugerido lo de la cita

Niega levemente con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa cauta y prosigue- No me refería a una cita en el concepto de "cita" me refería a una cita en el acepción Tony Stark de la palabra- espera un par de segundos a que lo que ha dicho comience a tener sentido antes de aclararlo- "cita" en el sentido de compañía… nocturna

-Oh ¡Mucho mejor! Es más ¿para qué esperar a esta noche?- se levanta de un salto olvidando pólizas, papeles contratos y cualquier otra chorrada de seguridad nacional - ¡Venga, vamos!

-Muy gracioso Tony, los dos sabemos que no puedes permitirte acostarte conmigo

Ligeramente más confuso rodea el escritorio enfrentando a su asistente a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia el uno del otro

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

Sonrisa felina, mirada brillante y Tony tiene que concentrarse horrores en no limpiar la superficie del escritorio con un brazo y tumbarla sobre la misma con el otro

-¿Quién se encargaría entonces de echarme delicadamente de tu habitación a la mañana siguiente?

-¿Quién dice que querría hacerlo?

Pepper se ríe. Una risa delicada y condescendiente, la misma que solía utilizar para reírse de los chistes infantiles que contaba aquel pazguato de contabilidad – Os he conseguido un par de entradas para Jim y para ti para la inauguración de una nueva discoteca de alto standing en Los Ángeles. Aprovéchalas.

Virginia Potts sale de la habitación llevándose, al parecer, su estómago con ella.

Los Ángeles es una ciudad bonita. La discoteca tiene buena música, buena bebida y chicas impresionantes. Se lleva buena parte de bar puesto y un par de besos en el bolsillo y a cambio deja una interesante suma en propinas, un par de cuellos marcados y a Jim enrollándose con una mulata caribeña en los sofás de la zona vip, pero cuando vuelve a casa bien entrada la noche, solo están Happy y él en la limusina.

**

* * *

**

El decimotercer día

es una maldición.

Se mira al espejo y unas antiestéticas bolsas moradas bajo los ojos le dan los buenos días mientras los músculos de su espalda se quejan agarrotados cuando se mueve.

_Tienes ojeras y pareces… tenso_

Respira hondo y se mete a la ducah sin dar al agua caliente por enésima vez en lo que va se semana y se plantea que quizá debería dejar de hacer eso de simular que Jarvis no le puede quitar el traje y seguir el consejo de su asistente, encontrarse una chica fácil, cualquier chica fácil, si no quiere terminar con sabañones de tanta agua fría y con cayos en las manos de prácticas menos inocentes.

Se seca el pelo con fuerza con la toalla del lavabo, se pone los primeros vaqueros que encuentra en el armario y se va poniendo la camiseta blanca de algodón a medio camino del pasillo, descalzo y con la piel de los brazos y el pelo aún húmeda.

-Jarvis ¿Está la Señorita Potts en casa?

-Está en la sala de reuniones con el señor Mark Fennell

El nombre del tipo no le suena para nada pero gira a la derecha en el siguiente recodo para dirigirse al otro ala de la casa donde está situada la sala de reuniones que raramente pisa.

Piensa en generadores, piensa en motores y prótesis metálicas para mutilados. Piensa en pedirle a Pepper que le de el número de teléfono de alguna chica guapa y esperar que esa extraña sensación frustrante que parece cubrirle como una sombra se esfume. Y piensa en los 38 artículos de leyes que Obiadiah se empeñó en que Jarvis le recitara constantemente sobre la constitución de delito del acoso laboral y las penas carcelarias que suponían cuando asumió la dirección de la empresa.

Quiere un café. Y ese número de teléfono de una chica guapa y probablemente quiere también algo relacionado con las últimas indicaciones de la junta directiva solo que abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones y ya no quiere nada de eso.

La habitación está vacía salvo por Pepper y ese tipejo que le suena del departamento de marketing. Es una sala de sesenta metros cuadrados con una enorme mesa central y cincuenta sillones de cuero suficientemente amplios como para respetar de sobra los espacios interpersonales y sin embargo sus dos ocupantes permanecen de pie ceca de una de las paredes laterales ocupando menos de un metro cuadrado entre los dos. Y no tiene ni más remota idea de lo que pasa pero lo cierto es que ella afirma con la cabeza y él sonríe como un auténtico gilipollas, en menos de un metro cuadrado de espacio, y no necesita saber nada más.

Deja la puerta abierta a su paso y comienza a caminar hacia ellos dos con una determinación no poco habitual en él

-Buenos días Señor Stark- dice el muy imbécil cuando se percata de su presencia

Se para un momento a mitad de camino y señala al tipo en cuestión no sin cierta agresividad

-Tú. Fuera

Su sonrisa se disipa a velocidades astronómicas y baja la cabeza cuando ambos se cruzan, caminando en sentidos opuestos

-Tú –señala a su asistente a un par de metros de distancia mientras sigue avanzando hacia ella- Despedida.

Tarda dos segundos eternos en llegar hasta ella, medio más en cogerla de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra y ni siquiera espera a oír la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas para empujarla contra la pared presionando cada ángulo de su cuerpo contra sus curvas.

No la besa. Ha besado a suficientes mujeres a lo largo de su vida como para saber lo que es un beso y qué se siente y no es nada remotamente parecido a lo que sucede cuando su boca se abalanza sobre la de Pepper sin ceremoniosidad alguna y devora sus labios y enrosca su lengua con la suya. Cambia el ángulo, embiste, jadea en su boca y cuando ella hunde los dedos en su pelo y gime está a punto de arruinarse los pantalones ahí mismo como un patético quinceañero.

-¿Señor?

La voz metálica de Jarvis se deja oír en todas partes y ambos aprovechan la interrupción para respirar

-¿Qué dijimos de estar calladito, Jarvis?

-Lo siento señor, pero tiene una llamada de la Casa Blanca. Urgente

Respira hondo y da un paso atrás que le cuesta toda la voluntad de la que dispone

-Bien, en seguida voy Jarvis

Se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia la salida hasta que está a un par de metros de la puerta y recuerda que ha olvidado algo

-Readmitida – le dice por encima del hombro evitando mirar sus ojos vidrioso y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados si quiere poder salir de esa habitación – Hasta esa noche a las once. Mañana a las nueve volverá estar readmitida, no, mejor que sea a las diez.

Y cierra la puerta tras él sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que recuerda haberse sentido nunca jamás en toda su vida.


	2. 13 Noches

Las lunas tintadas del coche oscurecen los endebles rayos de luz de última hora de la tarde. En el asiento del conductor Happy no enciende la radio y el silencio es tal que si no fuese porque los hielos de su vaso de bourbon tintinean contra el cristal con cada ligera curva, podría jurar que se oye el ruido del Sol chocando contra la montaña en el horizonte.

Cuando por fin llega a casa la noche se cierne sobre Malibú y desde la vista panorámica de su salón se puede observar la luna reflejada temblorosa en el mar. No hay ni rastro de Pepper pero hay un tío feo con un parche en su lugar y cuando se va, ni siquiera Jarvis parece de humor para comentar su hazaña televisiva.

Duerme con la ropa puesta en el sofá del garaje, la música de Metalica haciéndole compañía y media botella de Whisky en la mesa esperando a que se despierte.

Y esa es **la primera noche**.

**La segunda noche** Tony Stark ni siquiera se plantea dormir. Hay cálculos que recalcular, calibres que recalibrar y cosas que hacer explotar en el proceso.

Se mantiene en pie a base de cafés que no le ha traído su asistente, le ha dado permiso a Tonto para rociarle con agua si se queda dormido antes de las seis de la mañana y ha mirado tantas veces el diseño de la armadura que comienza a desdibujarse ante sus ojos como si fuesen tan solo un conjunto de líneas trazadas sin ningún tipo de criterio.

Podría contar las veces que ha sentido la tentación de llamar por teléfono por la cantidad de chupitos de tequila que le han abrasado la garganta. Podría hacerlo pero no lo hace.

La última de las actividades programadas que estaban anotadas en su agenda termina a la una de la madrugada de **la tercera noche** y cuando se acerca a la escalera en la que tiene que decidir si sube a su habitación o baja al garaje se da cuenta que lleva días sin pisar su dormitorio para más que para un cambio rápido de ropa.

En **la cuarta noche** le puede el agotamiento y en **la quinta, **el Whisky.

**La sexta noche** llega después de la tercera jornada de doce horas que su asistente _personal_ pasa en las instalaciones de SHIELD haciendo sus maravillosas cosas de asistente _personal_. Para otros tíos.

**La séptima noche** se ducha de madrugada. Tiene los puños doloridos a pesar de los guantes de boxeo y las piernas entumecidas por llevar todo el día con los pantalones húmedos. Se frota el pelo con fuerza tratando de quitarse la sensación pegajosa de sudor y nieve carbónica pero cuando sale del cuarto de baño todavía húmedo y con unos pantalones de chándal como único atuendo, se tira al suelo y hace cincuenta flexiones más antes de irse a dormir al sofá del garaje, una vez más.

La habitual brisa marina es un pequeño vendaval en **la octava noche**.

-Jarvis

-Señor

Tony Stark aporrea sin demasiados miramientos el piano que rara vez suele tocar, mucho menos si no hay una mujer delante a la que impresionar.

-¿Qué harías si la Señorita Potts estuviese hipotéticamente enfadada contigo?

Golpea fuera de tono una tecla con su meñique derecho y se concentra en no cuantificar el patetismo de estar manteniendo esa conversación con Jarvis

-¿Estaría la Señorita Potts hipotéticamente enfadada conmigo por algo que usted me hubiese ordenado hacer?- se mofa la voz sintética de su Inteligencia Artificial Doméstica

Eleva los ojos al cielo sin dejar de apretar las teclas formando una sinfonía desconocida

-Vale, olvidémonos de los supuestos hipotéticos, Jarvis. Pepper está, sin ninguna duda, enfadada conmigo

-Las ofrendas florales parecen ser los símbolos de ofertas de paz más extendidos entre la mayoría de las culturas

Remolinos de fina arena se elevan hasta las ventanas del primer piso como diminutos cristales bailando al son de su música

-Flores… - no recuerda haber regalado nunca flores a una mujer – Flores.

-Según datos del Centro de Empresarios Floristas de Norteamérica la flor más regalada es la rosa

Deja de tocar y contempla la opción durante unos instantes

-Nada de rosas -sigue tocando- Ni ninguna otra flor que diga "te he puesto los cuernos con tu mejor amiga mientras me olvidaba de nuestro aniversario y de tu cumpleaños"

-Existen otras tres mil quinientas treinta y dos clases de flores en el mercado que no pertenecen a la familia_ rosae_ y que probablemente cumplen ese criterio.

-¿Tantas?-y parecía, a priori, una tarea sencilla- No me extraña que nunca antes halla regalado flores

-Comprensible, Señor

-Veamos- extiende los dedos de su mano izquierda para ir cerrando los dedos a modo de cuenta sin ninguna esperanza de conocer más de cinco tipos de flores- están las orquídeas, que son para los bailes de graduación, las azucenas, que son para las bodas y para los entierros, los claveles, que son feos y las margaritas que…

- ¿Que no dicen "te he puesto los cuernos con tu mejor amiga mientras me olvidaba de nuestro aniversario y de tu cumpleaños"?

-Exactamente. Que sean margaritas, Jarvis

-Procesando la petición al Centro Botánico de Malibú

Vuelve a colocar los dedos sobre las teclas del piano improvisando una nueva partitura

-Margaritas... –hay algo que le resulta vagamente familiar- Creo que una vez me acosté con una Margarita.

-Estadísticamente, seguro que lo hizo, Señor.

Obvia las implicaciones de Jarvis cuya voz se eleva por encima de los sonidos musicales

-¿Cómo se encargan estas cosas, Jarvis? ¿Al kilo?-Se plantea durante un par de segundos cuál sería la cantidad adecuada dadas las circunstancias- Pide que traigan unos… cien kilos

-Eso serían aproximadamente ciento cincuenta docenas de margaritas, Señor

Le suena moderadamente adecuado teniendo en cuenta que si Virginia Potts no le devuelve la palabra en breve estará condenado a flirtear con Jarvis para el resto de su existencia

-Que las pongan en el despacho. Y que las traigan antes de la hora del desayuno- Cierra la tapa del piano y se levanta con la intención de irse a acostar antes de que la indicación se le antoje imprecisa- Jarvis, antes de la hora del desayuno de Pepper, no de la hora del desayuno de Renee Zellweguer.

Habla con conocimiento de causa. Una vez se acostó con Rennee. No hubo manera de despertarla antes de la hora del té

-Comprendo, Señor

Es la primera vez en más de una semana que utiliza la cama de su habitación.

* * *

**La novena noche** sueña con Afganistán.

Sueña con la agobiante sensación de estar a dos latidos de perder la consciencia mientras alguien le mantiene con la cabeza debajo del agua, con la oscuridad y el sofocante calor del desierto abrasándole la piel y los pulmones cada vez que intenta respirar hondo.

Sueña con Yinsen, moribundo en el suelo sin que pueda hacer nada y con llamas de cinco metros que le cortan el paso y le niegan la salida. Sueña que la batería se queda sin energía antes de que sea capaz de construir un nuevo generador y que agoniza medio sepultado ente las arenas de las dunas, con la piel en carne viva y la metralla de sus propias armas desgarrándole el corazón lentamente, sin piedad, mientras los helicópteros le sobrevuelan sin verle.

Sueña que muere solo y que a nadie le importa, ni allí ni a diez mil kilómetros de distancia.

Se despierta con las sábanas enredadas en los pies y empapado en sudor, con el aire esforzándose por entrar y salir de sus pulmones con normalidad.

-¿Tony?- Una mano tibia, pequeña, le mesa el pelo- ¿Estás bien?

La luz de su propio pecho ilumina la habitación lo suficiente para distinguir con toda claridad a Virginia Potts con un vaso de agua en la mano que no está enredada entre sus mechones. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y la camiseta sin mangas que suele usar para dormir cundo es demasiado tarde para volverse a su casa.

Tony deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire en un inmenso alivio, como si por fin estuviese de vuelta en casa

-Estás aquí

Ella esboza una media sonrisa cansada y retira delicadamente la mano que seguía en su pelo con un suspiro resignado

-Sí Tony, a veces parece que siempre estoy aquí

Y en ese momento hubiese hecho absolutamente cualquier cosa para quitar permanentemente ese "a veces parece que" de su respuesta.

**La décima noche** dura apenas unas horas entre reuniones con SHIELD y ajustes de madrugada en la última versión del traje y en **la undécima,** vuelve a tener las sábanas enredadas en los pies y vuelve a estar cubierto en sudor con el aire esforzándose por entrar y salir de sus pulmones con normalidad.

No sueña con Afganistán. No sueña ni con Obadiah ni con la explosión. Su sueño está lleno de susurros a cortas distancias y manos que se escurren bajo su armadura, besos que no parecen acabar nunca con sabor a vodka Martini y mechones pelirrojos resbalando entre sus dedos.

Cuando despierta no hay nadie mesándole el pelo con un vaso de agua en la mano y es el instante en el que decide que eso tiene que cambiar.

Tampoco hay nadie que le pueda echar una mano con la tensión no del todo incómoda que se trae entre las piernas excepto sí mismo, pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

**La duodécima noche** la pasa en la inauguración de una nueva discoteca de Los Ángeles cortesía de la mismísima Pepper Potts.

-Tío, es como si alguien se hubiese ido de cacería al Show de los Teleñecos

A su lado Rhodey señala los sofás en los que tienen intención de dejarse caer y que parecen grandes bolas de peluche con respaldo

-Lástima, me gustaba Peggy

-Apuesto a que sí.

Beben. Mucho. Bailan. Poco. Y antes de que nadie quiera o pueda hacer algo al respecto, los dos sofás que ocupan están repletos de chicas de portada, igual de guapas e igual de bidimensionales, dispuestas a desvelarles los pocos secretos que les queden por mostrar.

Flirtea abiertamente con ellas y hasta se mete mano inocentemente con alguna de ellas pero a la hora de la verdad Jim se queda con la mulata caribeña y él con la confortable compañía de Happy de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Tony respira hondo.

Aspira sin ninguna delicadeza el aire húmedo y cargado del ambiente y lo exhala de un golpe sin pretender disimular su fastidio en lo más mínimo.

-… y dado que el artículo tres del código de protocolos militares del Estado Mayor expone sin lugar a dudas…

Da golpecitos con su zapato izquierdo contra el suelo, cruza y descruza los dedos. La sala es fría y oscura, no hay rastro de alcohol y está llena de tíos huraños con cara de pocos amigos y aún peores pulgas con sus impecables trajes militares.

-… deberíamos establecer unas ciertas normas base que cubran los aspectos inesperados de la nueva situación que se nos presenta…

Cambia de postura, se remueve, aprieta los músculos de la espalda contra el respaldo.

Los sillones tampoco es que sean una maravilla. Son rígidos y angulosos, de hecho cree recordar que tenían algunos de esos en cierto club de no muy buena reputación y aún peor publicidad que visitó en cierta ocasión, claro que en aquel lugar las camareras iban ataviadas con una fusta, botas de cuero y poco más.

-…permítanme que les muestre unos gráficos que hemos preparado para la ocasión para poder ilustrar el problema de un modo más acorde…

Apoya el peso de todo el cuerpo en el brazo derecho del sillón, inclinándose con todo descaro para hablar con su compañero de penurias

-¿No dijiste que sería una reunión cortita Rhodey?

-¿Acaso te parece que yo me esté divirtiendo?

No, la verdad es que le parece que nadie en absoluto se está divirtiendo pero no por ello dejan de hablar.

Mira el reloj por trigésimo cuarta vez -las ha contado- a pesar de que no lo necesita, la pared que tiene en frente plagada de relojes le dice que va a llegar tarde, de hecho, le dice que va a llegar tarde en una docena de franjas horarias diferentes.

Carraspea interrumpiendo a quien quiera que estuviera hablando –probablemente el Jefe del Estado Mayor o algo así- e ignora de pleno los susurros de su amigo que le insta a que se calle.

-Perdonen – se pone de pie ajustándose la corbata sobre la camisa – por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y seguir manteniendo esta animada charla, me temo que tengo un compromiso anterior y voy a tener que dejarles aquí – se gira ligeramente hacia la cabecera de la mesa y hace un gesto con la cabeza que es lo más parecido a una reverencia que nadie nunca va a conseguir de él – Señor Presidente, Señores.

Y con las mismas comienza a andar hacia la salida sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Tony? -La voz de Rhodey y sus pasos ajetreados sobre el cemento pulido le siguen por el austero pasillo -¡Tony!

Cuando le da alcance apenas sí disminuye el paso. El pasillo es largo y aun suponiendo que el tráfico aéreo esté en uno de sus mejores días llegará casi hora y media más tarde de lo previsto a Malibú

-Tony ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Creo que es bastante obvio, querido Rhodey. Me largo

Camina a su lado siguiéndole el paso como en un absurdo desfile militar de dos

-Por favor, dime que eso no es por una mujer.

Ni siquiera tarda medio segundo en contestar

-No es por una mujer

Ypor un momento la cara de Jim se ilumina con auténtica esperanza

-¿Y es verdad?

Menos aún de medio segundo

-No

El eco de sus pasos marca el ritmo de sus pausas y camufla los profundos suspiros de desesperación de su amigo

- No puedes dejar plantado al Presidente por una tía

-Claro que puedo. No lo aprecias como es debido porque este pasillo es realmente eterno, pero de hecho, es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

- Venga Tony, no me puedes hacer esto. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer en cualquier momento

Y sí, probablemente tenga razón solo que está completamente equivocado.

-A esta no

La puerta metálica de aburrido gris titanio que indica el final del pasillo empieza a distinguirse en el horizonte y a su lado Rhodey acelera el paso colocándose delante de él con cierta agitación molesta.

-¿Y como es eso? ¿Es que acaso se va a morir mañana? ¿Se muda a un continente desconocido? ¿Quién es que sea tan importante como para dejar al presidente colgado? ¿Miss Universo? ¿Rania de Jordania?

Tony se limita a esbozar una sonrisa y a esquivar a su amigo en dirección a la tan ansiada salida.

-No. No, no, no, no, no. Dime que no vas a iniciar un nuevo conflicto diplomático con Oriente. Por lo que más quieras Tony, dime que no es Rania de Jordania

Es su ritmo habitual, ni medio segundo

-No es Rania de Jordania

El par de soldados que custodia la puerta se cuadra y se aparta de la salida cuando se acercan

-¿Y es verdad?

Tony sonríe más abiertamente y agacha la cabeza, se da media vuelta y empuja la puerta saliendo por ella de espaldas

-Hasta mañana Rhodey

-No es ella ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Se gira de nuevo caminando de nuevo hacia delante, como las personas de bien, en dirección a su jet privado mientras deja atrás la pesada puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas y a Jim despotricando algo parecido a "será cabrón".

El bueno de Jim

Mira su reloj por trigésimo quinta vez. Espera no llegar demasiado tarde.

El cielo está despejado y tras amenazar media docena de veces a su piloto con despedirle y alguna que otra denuncia por daños morales, aterrizan media hora antes de lo previsto. Aún así son las doce y veintidós de la noche cuando entra por la puerta de su casa y ninguna ventana está iluminada

Está hecho un asco. El nudo de la corbata deshecho y la camisa del traje arrugada, húmeda por el contraste de ambientes entre el aire seco del avión y el ambiente casi mojado de Malibú; no ve el momento de quitarse la ropa. En más de un sentido.

-¿Jarvis?

Las luces se encienden a su paso como de costumbre mientras avanza hacia su estudio en busca de alguien muy concreto

-Buenas noches, Señor.

-¿Dónde está la Señorita Potts?

-La Señorita Potts está en la inauguración de su nuevo centro benéfico donde, me atrevo a decir, debería estar usted también. La señorita Potts le ha dejado el traje que debe ponerse listo en su habitación y la invitación con la dirección en su mesilla.

Cuando entra en su dormitorio su traje está efectivamente dispuesto encima de la cama. Perfectamente planchado, con zapatos, pajarita y camisa a juego y una nota amarilla corta y concisa, "Por si llegas antes de las 2:00 a.m." escrita con letra clara y ligeramente curvilínea.

Mira su reloj por trigésimo sexta vez y se ducha y se viste tan rápidamente que podría sonrojarse si no careciese de tal virtud.

-No me esperes levantado, Jarvis

-Ni se me ocurriría, Señor

Escoge el Audi y conduce por las avenidas tomándose el límite de velocidad como una mera sugerencia y los semáforos en ámbar como una invitación de acelerar aún más.

El aparcamiento del Hall está atestado de coches y limusinas y a juzgar por la hora – la 1:08 y ya es la trigésimo séptima vez- diría que es el último en llegar. Quema las ruedas y las pastillas de freno haciendo que salga humo del asfalto y olor a goma quemada de todas partes mientras el aparcacoches le coge las llaves con algo de admiración y bastante miedo.

Es posible que por primera vez en su vida entre a un baile sin buscar automáticamente del bar aunque no ha cenado nada y su estómago clama por un whisky doble. Mira por el horizonte, escanéa las caras y las figuras de los asistentes, una por una bajo, la endeble luz artificial y los adornos plateados que cuelgan del techo y las paredes.

Debe de haber un millón y medio de personas – o quizá cerca de doscientas- en la maldita sala aunque no le resulta demasiado difícil encontrarla. Su pelo rojizo brilla bajo la luz neón como una bengala en la noche, llamándole. Aparta a la multitud e ignora a los que intentan pararle para saludarle y las que intentan llamar su atención para causas menos castas. Es un hombre con una misión y en la pista de baile Pepper Potts parece haber desarrollado la molesta costumbre de prestarle su atención a otros hombres que no son él, lo cual no es solamente intolerable sino también bastante molesto.

El pelo recogido con un par de mechones ondulados enmarcando la cara, un vestido de color esmeralda hasta los pies que parece sostenerse milagrosamente por dos minúsculos tirantes y probablemente zapatos tan altos que desafían las leyes de la física.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, carraspea lo suficientemente alto para que sea audible por encima del sonido de la orquesta e ignora conscientemente al tipejo con el que está bailando.

-¿Le importa?

No espera una respuesta. Maniobra, coge a Pepper de la muñeca y la hace girar hasta que está completamente de frente a él y a un par de pasos del personaje que claramente estaba ocupando el lugar que le corresponde.

- No deberías haber hecho eso

Pepper mira inquieta a uno y otro lado y el hecho de que bailar con él la ponga nerviosa hace que no pueda evitar sonreír con cierta soberbia

-Está realmente atractiva esta noche, Señorita Potts

-La gente nos está mirando

Su mano derecha se escurre desde su cintura hacia su cadera por encima de la seda del vestido y con cada grado de la curva descrita se le cierra un poco más la boca del estómago.

-Bonito vestido ¿Algún otro regalo de tu generoso a la par que atractivo jefe, quizá?

-Van a hablar.

-Siempre hablan

-Mañana correrán los rumores por todos los departamentos

Con el pelo recogido y el brazo extendido como requiere el protocolo de este tipo de bailes la curva de su cuello parece diseñada para hundir ahí mismo la nariz y perderse en su perfume un buen par de milenios

-¿Te he dicho ya que hueles muy bien?

Huele a canela y a vainilla y a hierba recién cortada a la ribera del mar. Huele exactamente como volver a casa después de tres meses secuestrado en el desierto

-Tú eres mi jefe y yo soy tu empleada. Esto está totalmente fuera de lugar

-Técnicamente, estás despedida desde las once de la noche y hasta las diez de la mañana

-Técnicamente, necesitas entregarme una carta de despido para que éste sea efectivo

-Técnicamente odio los tecnicismos-hace una pausa que aprovecha para decelerar ligeramente el ritmo- ¿No tendrás una carta de esas por aquí cerca?

Hace una mueca apenas perceptible como si se lo estuviese pensando realmente

-Una pena, creo que me la he dejado en el otro vestido de noche.

Le sostiene la mirada con cierta determinación y algo de desafío, lo demás es todo ese misterio calmado y bello que no sabe identificar. Nunca nadie le ha sostenido la mirada como Virginia Potts.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire para que intentes besarme otra vez?

Profundiza la mirada y amplía la sonrisa en un gesto suspicaz

-No voy a intentar besarte.

-Vale – la hace girar sobre si misma y la recoge haciendo que apoye su espalda parcialmente desnuda sobre su mano. Cuando vuelve a su posición original, Tony aprovecha para acercarla más hacia sí mismo y susurrarla al oído - ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire para que intente besarte?

Se estremece sutilmente y endurece el gesto tratando de parecer más seria de lo normal

-Nadie va a besar a nadie

Tony sonríe y gira al son de la música pudiendo sentir la seda del vestido resbalando sobre su traje con cada movimiento

-Eso lo veremos, Señorita Potts, eso lo veremos.

No la besa. En su lugar ocupan el centro de la pista durante hora y media hasta que la orquesta se despide y los invitados comienzan a retirarse hacia las zonas en las que todavía se sirve barra libre.

Tony Stark no vuelve a mirar el reloj. Y esa es **la decimotercera noche**

**_Continuará..._**


	3. 20 Noches

**La decimocuarta noche** Tony Stark sale de su despacho en estampida, abriendo las puertas de par en par a su paso, encendiendo las luces con su presencia según avanza por el pasillo.

Deja atrás su estudio y una reunión no solo inesperada sino del todo innecesaria y bastante exasperante con cierta doctora Nosequién.

-¿Jarvis?

-La señorita Potts está en la cocina.

No está enfadado pero sí lo suficientemente molesto para llevar los puños apretados e imprimir la huella de sus pasos en el pavimento de camino a la cocina.

-¡Pooooooooootts!

Lo grita según entra por la puerta de la cocina provocando que su asistente se ponga de pie sobresaltada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y lo pregunta con tal genuina sorpresa que Tony tiene ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? Es mi casa ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? – y señala hacia algún punto indefinido del pasillo para disipar cualquier tipo de dudas.

Se estira la falda, se ajusta la chaqueta y cruza las manos por encima del regazo antes de enfrentar su mirada y contestarle con una leve sonrisa.

- Es muy guapa.

Tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar porque no, no es posible que haya dicho eso solo que es justamente lo que ha dicho.

-No es mi tipo.

-Es exactamente tu tipo.

-No estoy interesado.

Se hace un silencio que no es del todo incómodo y la reta silenciosamente a que desvíe la mirada de la suya.

-Una psiquiatra.

-Sí.

-Has llamado a una psiquiatra- lo aclara por si hubiese la más ínfima posibilidad de que hubiese sido otra persona a la cual, probablemente, debería estar matando con sus propias manos en ese momento.

-Solo pensé…

Pero no tiene ninguna intención de dejarla hablar.

- Me estoy debatiendo entre sentirme terriblemente ofendido o bastante halagado.

-Tony…

-Creo que voy a seguir mi tónica general y sentirme halagado – da dos pasos gigantes que le colocan justo a veinte centímetros de ella y baja el tono de voz para que sea poco más que un susurro sesgado– entiendo que tengo motivos para sentirme especial y que no llamas a un loquero para cada tío que trata de rondarte.

Eleva las cejas con incredulidad y sonríe de medio lado dispuesta a contraatacar como si fuese tan solo otro de sus acostumbrados combates dialécticos.

-¿Rondarme?

-"Cortejar" sonaba tremendamente arcaico.

Suspira hondo y acepta la derrota relajando sus hombros solo lo más mínimo, da un pequeño paso a la derecha y se sienta en el taburete en el que estaba cuando él entró en la habitación.

- Tony, tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

Sigue sus pasos apoyándose con ambas palmas sobre la encimera y dejándola aprisionada entre sus brazos, sin apenas margen de espacio para moverse sin tocarle.

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?

-Dejar de hacer _esto_.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

Salvo mirarla los labios como si fuesen de caramelo e hiciese años que no probase bocado.

-Sí lo haces. No tienes nada mejor que hacer y tu mente hiperactiva me ha tomado como el próximo reto que hay que superar.

Virginia Potts siempre fue un reto para él, uno que no cree que nunca sea capaz de superar aunque su hígado le deje llegar a los cien años.

-¿Crees que te besé por eso?

-Por eso y porque viste algo, o crees que viste algo y no te gusta que otros niños jueguen con tus juguetes- Emplea el mismo gesto que utiliza para recordarle que llega tarde a alguna cita ineludible - Deja de hacerlo, Tony.

Es probable que sea lo más cercano al rechazo que Tony Stark haya escuchado nunca de boca de una mujer. Suena árido, sabe agrio y la sensación se asemeja bastante al de un gancho de derecha en la boca del estómago.

Y no es, ni de lejos, suficiente para hacerle abandonar.

Después de dejarse caer desde doscientos metros de altura en picado al mar, solo para comprobar las deficiencias del traje en un supuesto acuático, Tony Stark sobrevuela la ciudad para sacudirse del cuerpo la sensación claustrofóbica de las profundidades oscuras del océano mientras la armadura se hundía con él dentro.

-Jarvis, va a haber que mejorar las aptitudes acuáticas del traje.

-El traje no tiene aptitudes acuáticas, Señor.

-Precisamente a eso me refería.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**La decimoquinta noche** es espesa, con nubes que amenazan tormenta y dificultan la visión de su brillo metálico desde tierra y cuando la imagen de Jim Rhodes aparece junto a su nombre y el icono de llamada entrante en su visor, suspira y encoge los hombros resignado, dentro de lo que el traje le permite.

-¿Tony?

-¿Rhodey?

-¿Dónde estás?

Rompe el viento en contra y gira sobre los edificios de acero y cristal que salpican el horizonte volviendo hacia la costa.

-Dando una vuelta.

-Curioso, porque estoy en tu garaje y he contado, usando los dedos incluso, y están todos tus coches aquí- Eleva los ojos al cielo imaginando la que se avecina y cuando divisa su casa en el horizonte comienza a disminuir la velocidad- ¿Y sabes qué es más curioso aún?

-¿Qué Jarvis te haya dejado entrar pasándose por el forro los protocolos de seguridad?

-Falta cierto traje metálico.

Maniobra y estabiliza el traje en vuelo horizontal raso para entrar por la puerta del garaje en lugar de haciendo un agujero en el tejado.

-Estaba sucio, lo he llevado a la tintorería.

-Seguro.

Se posa en el suelo sin demasiados trastornos y se quita el casco mientras avanza hacia la zona donde Jarvis y los brazos mecánicos se encargan de quitarle el traje. Desde la puerta del garaje que da acceso a la vivienda Rhodey le mira con cierta censura mientras guarda el teléfono móvil en un bolsillo.

-Más te vale que no te hayan pillado- amenaza.

-No me han pillado.

Tonto permanece en alerta mientras el resto de robots se afanan en seguir forzando los cierres de las piezas y Tony le amenaza silenciosamente con el dedo.

-Porque no les hace ninguna gracia que salgas por ahí a tu aire y después del desplante al Presidente de esta semana…

-¡Rhodey! – Eleva la voz un tanto exasperado mientras queda liberado de las últimas piezas – No. Me han. Pillado.

Su amigo parece relajarse considerablemente. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero y la apoya sobre la mesa de trabajo más cercana que no está llena de soldadores ni robots mecánicos a los que mira con cierto recelo como si fuesen mascotas traviesas y atraviesa el garaje con pasos lentos y orgullosos. Se desploma sobre el sofá mientras él Termina de quitarse el traje y se seca con una toalla los restos de sudor y quizá algo de agua marina.

Si fuesen los viejos tiempos tendrían a dos o tres chicas de piernas kilométricas en camino y el bar cargado de alcohol hasta los topes.

El bar sigue bien abastecido pero no le apetece ni oír hablar de más compañía que la de Jim.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

Abandona la toalla en un punto indefinido del inmenso suelo y se sienta en el sofá junto a él con la vista perdida en la inmensa tele de plasma que muestra imágenes sin sonido.

-¿Qué? Que me he comido el marrón de que abandonaras la reunión y me merezco los detalles escabrosos. Y sé que no era Rania de Jordania, lo he comprobado.

Sonríe cansado y se apoya en el respaldo echando la cabeza para atrás y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, planteándose si debería contarle la verdad o alguna vieja historia de modelos despampanantes y lujo decadente.

-La besé – dice después de una larga pausa sin especificar que ni siquiera fue la misma noche a la que Jim se refiere y se cuida de seguir con los ojos cerrados, siempre se le ha dado mejor hacer las cosas en la oscuridad

-¿Y?

Y un millón de cosas más, pero no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

-Y nada más.

-¿Y nada más?- pregunta Rhodey como si faltase alguna parte gramaticalmente fundamental para hacer que la frase tuviese sentido.

-No

-¿La besaste y nada más? – vuelve a preguntar casi escandalizado.

-Exacto.

-La besaste y nada más – ya no pregunta, más bien lo contempla en voz alta y el concepto también suena extraño para sus propios oídos así que abre los ojos.-Vaya.

-Sí.

El silencio cunde por la habitación como si fuese pólvora ardiendo y podría ser el final de una conversación que no está seguro de querer tener pero parece ser incapaz de corregir viejos y persistentes errores y sigue hablando sin pensar, y sin una botella de licor que probablemente haría las cosas tangencialmente más fáciles.

-Pepper.

No añade nada.

-Pepper, qué.

Empieza a pensar que el diálogo sería más fluido y menos absurdo si estuviese hablando con Jarvis así que se remueve incómodo en el sofá.

-Que besé a Pepper.

-¿Qué Pepper?-Lo dice automáticamente antes de caer en la cuenta y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Pepper? ¿Nuestra Pepper? – Tony frunce el ceño inconscientemente y Jim rectifica automáticamente- ¿_Tu_ Pepper?

Afirma con la cabeza inflando a su vez los carrillos de aire y dejándolo salir de una sola bocanada como si estuviese a punto de saltar desde un avión con una mochila llena de calcetines en lugar de paracaídas.

-Vaya.

-Sí.

De un extraño modo eso parece resumir la complejidad de la historia bastante bien.

El garaje parece más grande que nunca y, milagros de la ciencia y la robótica, no hay solo ruido que llene el espacio incómodo.

-¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?

-Me ha concertado una cita con una psiquiatra.

Jim sonríe como si la situación tuviese una gracia que él no comparte en absoluto.

-Hay que reconocer que tiene estilo.

-Oh sí, mucho, muchísimo estilo- lo dice sin la más mínima ironía y algo soñador en la mirada.

-Tienes suerte, podría haber llamado a un abogado- comenta como si de verdad eso le hiciese afortunado- Se podría considerar acoso sexual.

Baja la cabeza hasta que la barbilla le toca el pecho, vencido en una batalla que no sabía que estaba librando y emite una risa de baja intensidad que tiene un tinte amargo demasiado obvio como para disfrazarla de humor.

-¿"Podría"? –sería cómico si no fuese casi trágico- Por Dios Rhodey, no creo que lo esté haciendo tan mal como para que quepa alguna duda al respecto.

O al menos eso espera porque si tiene que hacer sus intenciones más obvias va a tener que recurrir a métodos drásticos y poco sutiles, lo que por otra parte, tampoco se le antoja tan mala idea.

-Tony, creo que necesito una copa.

Él está seguro de que necesita por lo menos, una botella entera y alguien que le de en la cabeza con ella.

Beben, ríen y allá por las cuatro de la mañana, a Jim Rhodes hasta le lloran los ojos recordando viejos amores, aunque jure y perjure que se le ha metido una pestaña.

El día les sorprende ebrios y abrazados en el jardín, cantando viejas canciones de fraternidad en plena fase de exaltación de la amistad. No hay música estrepitosa ni modelos con aspiraciones que les rían las gracias y no se hagan de rogar pero pero la compañía es agradable, el alcohol es caro y ha sido una de las mejores fiestas de su vida.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**La decimosexta noche **llega después del decimosexto día que podría pasar a los anales de la historia escrita como el más aburrido que cualquier ser humano haya sido capaz de soportar sin clavarse una carísima estilográfica en algún órgano vital para acabar con su propio sufrimiento.

Reunión. Junta de accionistas. Reunión, Revisión del procedimiento de SHIELD. Reunión. Firmar cientos de montañas de papeles que, por su bien, espera que Pepper haya leído porque él no tiene la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Reunión.

La noche cae lentamente más allá de las cristaleras del despacho y la luz de la estancia se hace más brillante haciendo que el pelo y las medias de Pepper reflejen la luz como destellos brillantes

-¿Has cenado ya?

Sentada en el sofá ligeramente de lado, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada en la Blackberry que apoya en el regazo Pepper levanta la mirada ligeramente confusa. Le mira tratando de comprobar si habla con ella, mira más allá de él, hacia la ventana, hacia la ciudad a oscuras, y por último mira el reloj de su muñeca antes de volverle a mirar a él.

-Cogeré algo de vuelta a casa- y fija de nuevo su atención a lo que quiera que sea que tenga entre manos tan terriblemente fascinante.

-Eso no es una _cena_. ¿Acaso no sabes que la cena es la comida más importante del día?

Teclea frenéticamente sobre la blackberry sin levantar la vista del pequeño aparatito y es imposible que esté trabajando porque nada en el mundo que pueda considerarse trabajo debería ser más interesante que su conversación.

-Es el desayuno.

-Claramente a quién dijo eso le gustaba madrugar –se balancea con cadencia sobre su respaldo móvil- Y no tenía citas muy a menudo.

Sonríe de un modo casi invisible detrás de los mechones de pelo semirecogidos que le ocultan parcialmente la cara, claramente, sin ninguna intención de alargar la tertulia. Así que, no es que sea su práctica habitual, pero Tony está dispuesto a resignarse y volver a los informes que tiene encima de la mesa pendientes de revisión antes de que sean remitidos a los laboratorios de Industrias Stark.

Lo intenta. Casi de verdad, pero las letras se desdibujan delante de sus ojos, las palabras pierden sentido, los conceptos se escurren de su mente consciente como agua sobre aceite y los retazos de resaca después de la noche anterior tampoco ayudan en absoluto. Cinco minutos después de haber leído por quincuagésima vez el primer párrafo del papel que tiene delante, su mirada vuelve a estar clavada en el sofá y sus ganas de trabajar, si es que alguna vez existieron, emigran a países más cálidos.

Se recuesta sobre su silla de cuero con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago dispuesto a admirar el paisaje durante todo el tiempo que el paisaje se deje admirar. Camisa blanca entallada con dos botones desabrochados, lo justo para dar una pista a la imaginación sobre lo que podría encontrarse más allá del tercer botón. Falda de tubo por encima de la rodilla con una abertura lateral que, gracias a su postura actual, sube hasta casi la mitad del muslo y se arruga alrededor de sus caderas. Medias que parecen casi un sutil brillo transparente y sedoso y zapatos de tacón que podrían alimentar los sueños de miles de hombres durante décadas. Sin lugar a dudas un paisaje mucho más impresionante que el que se extiende a sus espaldas hasta el horizonte y que cierto arquitecto sin mucho mundo le prometió que sería extraordinario.

-Podríamos salir a cenar- propone convencido.

Pepper se limita a emitir un sonido gutural parecido a "ajá" pero mucho, mucho más sugerente que cualquier "ajá" y sigue ignorándole completamente.

-Deberías prestarme más atención, soy el que firma las nóminas.

Deja de teclear y levanta la mirada lentamente con cierta severidad igual que si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

-_Yo_ soy la que firma las nóminas.

Cierto.

-Las nóminas son aburridas- se justifica.

Y una vez más su demasiado eficiente asistente da por zanjado el tema y regresa a la Blackberry que va a aparecer misteriosamente desconfigurada cualquier día de estos. Suspira y cambia infinitesimalmente de postura, provocando que la abertura de la falda resbale sobre el nailon de las medias apenas un par de centímetros, suficientes para dejar al descubierto parte de la cinta blanca de encaje donde terminan las medias y todas las escasas buenas intenciones de Tony Stark.

-¿Tony?- probablemente se le ha caído la mandíbula y tiene la boca seca, las palmas ligeramente sudorosas y es incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

Como si eso tuviese cualquier tipo de significado para él en esos momentos, excepto, quizá, que va a ser otra de esas noches de largas duchas frías antes de acostarse u otro tipo de prácticas menos puritanas después de haberlo hecho.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llueve sobre el mar en **la decimoséptima noche**.

Es una de esas tormentas calurosas de verano que en Malibú se dan en cualquier estación del año y que lo cubren todo de una fina capa de humedad y transpiración. Todo, incluido al parecer, la piel del cuello dejada al descubierto por el recogido de Virginia Potts.

Diminutas gotas sobre la piel blanca y posiblemente sedosa, escurriéndose entre las pecas, insinuando miles de cientos de caminos que podría recorrer con su boca y Anthony Stark no tiene ninguna otra opción que prestarles la atención que se merecen.

-… y no te olvides de firmar los protocolos de este mes o la producción se retrasará…

De espaldas a él, Pepper se afana inútilmente en tratar de organizar y priorizar la marea de documentos urgentes que esperan sobre su mesa a que les eche un vistazo mientras él se limita a observarla a ella apoyado en el quicio de la puerta doble del despacho.

-… he exportado a la base de datos de Jarvis las peticiones de asistencia a varios actos para el próximo trimestre, dime cuáles te interesan y cuales no para que pueda…

Mira su reloj de muñeca sin cambiar de posición. Es tarde pero no lo suficiente.

Los cabellos rebeldes que se escapan de su moño se revuelven y se ondulan con la humedad formando figuras prácticamente hipnóticas.

-… Y People quiere una entrevista de cuatro páginas y que hagas la portada del mes de Julio…

Pepper levanta su mano derecha frotándose ligeramente la base de la nuca y Tony puede jurar que siente un cosquilleo en las yemas de sus propios dedos, a cinco metros y un par de latidos de distancia, desafiando las leyes del tiempo y del espacio.

Se dice a sí mismo que lo que le pasa es que no está acostumbrado a la vida recatada hasta que ella se inclina para coger algo del extremo de la mesa y la falda se ajusta inevitablemente a las curvas que se definen donde la espalda pierde su nombre, y tiene que empezar a admitir que tal vez, es posible que quizá, probablemente, esté ligeramente obsesionado con su asistente personal.

En ciertos círculos se podría incluso llegar a decir que está colado por ella. Un poco. No demasiado. Lo justo.

- … y eso es todo. ¿Necesita algo más Señor Stark?

Ella se da la vuelta y él, en lugar de contestar su "Eso es todo, Señorita Potts" de rigor, avanza hacia el interior del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando todo el oxígeno respirable fuera de la habitación.

-En realidad había una conversación que quería mantener con usted- hace una pausa casi imperceptible y baja una octava el tono de voz- Señorita Potts.

Siempre profesional, siempre correcta, cruza su carpeta sobre el pecho dispuesta a tomar notas si fuese necesario y él aprovecha esos instantes para acercarse lo suficiente como para no tener que elevar la voz por encima de un susurro si no quiere.

Afuera, Malibú sigue lloviendo y las gotas golpean y se arrastran por el cristal escribiendo mensajes desconocidos.

-¿Y de qué conversación se trata?

-Es una conversación muy seria.- mete las manos en los bolsillos y fija su mirada en la de ella sin intención de dejarla escapar- Encuentro su presencia una fuente de distracción constante – está lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar en la periferia de su campo de visión el bello de sus brazo erizándose ante sus palabras y escuchar el suspiro ahogado en su garganta- Una permanente e inagotable fuente de distracción constante. Prácticamente me impide hacer mi trabajo.

Esboza una sonrisa y eleva una ceja como si hubiese descubierto la trampa de un truco de magia tremendamente complicado.

-Creí que había dicho que era una conversación seria.

-No me interrumpas, Potts ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Fuente de distracción. – habla despacio, pronunciando con cuidado cada sílaba- Y dado que eres tú la insiste en que trabaje y en que esta… situación es debida a mi incansable búsqueda de nuevos retos…- hace una necesaria pausa dramática y susurra- …propongo que te acuestes conmigo.

No sabía que iba a decirlo hasta que lo dice pero le parece la mejor idea que ha tenido desde que tiene uso de razón.

-¿Cómo?

Esta vez no hay sonrisa y en vez de una ceja son las dos las que se arquean a diez escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Si estás en lo cierto, dejará de haber un reto y yo dejaré de hacer eso que dices que hago y que por lo visto tanto te molesta.

Parece un argumento razonable. _Es_ un argumento razonable y durante unos interminables segundos marcados a ritmo de lluvia podría jurar que lo está sopesando, con su lista de pros y contras y el necesario informe de seguridad y control de daños mientras su piel brilla húmeda bajo los fluorescentes.

-¿Te funciona a menudo?- pregunta casi curiosa.

-Supongo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

-No, no mucho.

Pero cuando se va del despacho el bello de sus brazos sigue erizado, su respiración es ligeramente más errática y las minúsculas gotas de humedad que se alojan cómodamente en la curva de su cuello se han vuelto sutilmente más intensas y eso le es suficiente para sonreír y considerar la noche como todo un éxito.

Por ahora, le es suficiente.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**La decimoctava noche** Pepper entra en su despacho con los pasos estudiados y una expresión artificialmente calmada que contrasta con la severidad de su mirada. No le hace falta ser un experto, aunque lo es, para saber que está algo más que molesta y que por pura estadística, él es el culpable de la situación así que en los escasos segundos en los que tarda en atravesar el despacho y llegar hasta el pie de su mesa, Tony trata de hacer un rápido repaso mental de qué es lo que ha hecho y de qué modo puede arreglarlo.

- Le has despedido.

La playa se hace de noche y la última brisa de la tarde huele a combate de los que le gusta luchar y tiene la rara ventaja de, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, saber de qué están hablando sin más explicación. Aunque eso no significa que tenga la más mínima intención de "arreglarlo".

Se levanta para estar a la altura de la conversación y rodea el escritorio para apoyarse en su otro extremo desabrochándose la chaqueta para la ocasión.

-Sí, no es un buen contable.

-Es abogado.

-¿De verdad? Bueno tampoco es uno bueno de esos.

-Y por supuesto, ese es el motivo por el cual le has despedido.

Malibú se acuesta entre sábanas de arena blanca y los rincones de la estancia se desdibujan entre las penumbras, invitando a otro tipo de conversaciones nocturnas.

Se encoge de hombros y no encuentra otro modo de contestar que no sea con la verdad.

-Es un imbécil, Pepper

-No es el único.

-Ya pero es un imbécil feo. Y uno que además no es el dueño de la compañía, he de añadir.

Sonríe esperando que reconozca su ingenio y sonría con él pero en vez de eso permanece con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sosteniéndole la mirada como a un perro que ha arruinado su mejor alfombra.

-No puedes seguir jugando al caballero de brillante armadura, Tony.

-Claro que puedo, tengo la armadura y todo.

Solo que ambos saben que no es un juego, con o sin armadura.

- No, no puedes. Le has despedido por decirme algo a mí cuando tú ni siquiera estabas presente. No soy tu damisela en apuros, Tony – lo dice con cierto coraje que duele en el sitio donde duelen las cosas que no se dicen.

Pero tiene razón, así que baja los hombros y la mirada y lo deja escapar como una derrota - No, no lo eres.

-¿Qué?

Es tan solo un instante, una pizca de tiempo en el que Pepper se olvida de medir su sorpresa y él escucha algo de decepción en una sola sílaba. Un momento en el que él vuelve a subir la mirada antes de que ella pueda volver a enfriar su rostro en absoluta corrección.

Tiempo más que de sobra para que le de un vuelco el corazón .

-Que no lo eres –explica en un susurro- Mi damisela en apuros. – Cambia de nuevo el tono de voz a uno más enérgico- los dos sabemos cuál de los presentes necesita ser rescatado más a menudo y cuál de los presentes es el encargado del susodicho rescate. Que no se enteren en "Cosmopolitan", Pepper, pero _yo_ soy tu damisela en apuros.

Sonríe. Y la habitación se hace más grande y los rincones más oscuros.

-Cierto.

-Le he despedido porque ha sido irrespetuoso contigo y dado que estabas en esa reunión en mi nombre, no solo ha sido irrespetuoso conmigo también sino que ha insinuado que quería meterse en mi cama lo cual, a parte de bastante desagradable es muy estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que soy su jefe.

-¿Y el dueño de la compañía?

-Si eso también – quiere arrastrarla a la penumbra y recorrer con ella todos los escondites sin luz del universo – Yo seré un imbécil, pero no soy estúpido.

-No, no lo eres – se da la vuelta sin preguntar si necesita algo más y cuando alcanza el picaporte de la puerta gira sobre sí misma mirándole por encima de su hombro izquierdo – tampoco eres feo.

Esa noche cenan macarrones precocinados en la cocina y consigue convencerla para que se descalce cuando toman el postre -natillas de chocolate-en el sofá. Y a las dos de la madrugada, cuando es demasiado tarde para volver a casa, ella se retira a su cuarto de invitados y él a soñar que no existen los tabiques sino sólo los rincones oscuros.

______________________________________________________________________________

**La decimonovena noche** Tony casi ha dejado de contarlas.

La brisa es amable con la arena fina de la playa y la marea alta moja con delicadeza las rocas sin levantar apenas ruido.

No es que él sea consciente de nada de eso, claro.

Confinado en el despacho de la segunda planta que rara vez utiliza, las memorias económicas que necesitan su aprobación, las propuestas comerciales que necesitan su firma y los formularios de SHIELD que necesitan ser rellenados se acumulan en inmensas torres de papel que le provocan escalofríos cuando levanta la vista.

-Tony, tengo que enviar estos papeles antes de mañana a las ocho de la mañana- le reprende su asistente cuando osa quedarse con la vista perdida en el horizonte durante dos segundos y medio.

Contesta con un sonido pseudohumano que pone de manifiesto su mal humor mientras vuelve a la tediosa tarea de redescubrir de qué material está hecha su mesa debajo de tanto papel.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ser Iron Man le iba a acarrear tanto papeleo se lo hubiese pensado dos veces. En el mejor de los casos.

-Tony…

-Sí, Potts, lo sé. Antes de las ocho de la mañana.

De pie, a un par de pasos de su mesa, Virginia Potts deja escapar un sutil suspiro cansado.

-Iba a preguntarte si podía traerte algo.

-Una destructora de documentos – no levanta la cabeza y sigue firmando y leyendo sin leer, casi compulsivamente- o un mechero y algo de gasolina.

Sigue sin levantar la cabeza y conteniendo las ganas de sacarse los ojos con el bolígrafo cada vez que las palabras "pendiente de aprobación por la dirección" aparecen en uno de los papeles pero en un lugar distante de su cerebro registra los pasos de Pepper alejándose, la puerta del despacho abriéndose, la puerta del despacho cerrándose y el silencio posterior.

Aparta las memorias económicas empleando únicamente el contacto físico imprescindible para ello, como si fuesen entes peligrosos capaces de contagiarle mil enfermedades de consecuencias trágicas y se dispone a empezar con los formularios de SHIELD con la esperanza de que sean someramente menos soporíferos y potencialmente incitantes al suicidio.

"...cláusula de descargo de responsabilidad civil por posibles daños punitivos en el que el abajo firmante declara…"

La noche es de esas que dejan ver hasta las galaxias más lejanas sin telescopio e invitan a dar paseos con las manos entrelazadas y a cometer una clase muy concreta de pecados bajo la luna llena. Bajo ella, Tony vea nada de eso. Lo único que ve es la mesa acercándose a velocidad vertiginosa mientras deja caer con pesadez su frente sobre el mueble hasta que colisiona con él de un modo demasiado silencioso para su gusto.

Para cuando la puerta del despacho se vuelve a abrir dejando paso a Virginia Potts que hace delicados equilibrios para cerrarla tras de si con una taza de café en una mano y su PDA en la otra, su nivel de desesperación/frustración/irascibilidad ha alcanzado cotas hasta entonces desconocidas por la especie humana

Ella camina como si no fuesen las dos de la mañana y se sienta cruzando las piernas y pulsando frenéticamente sobre el teclado del portátil que descansa junto a ella en el sofá dando un sorbo de café. Sus gestos tan exasperadamente calmados y eficientes que Tony siente el impulso de sacudirla por los hombros y tirarle el café encima para que se salga de sus casillas o de quitarla los zapatos y hacerla cosquillas hasta que se retuerza de risa o de desvestirla de la cabeza a los pies y quitarla toda esa corrección de modos mucho menos inocentes.

-No me has traído un café- dice entre dientes y su voz suena áspera y severa.

Pepper levanta la cabeza sin dejar del todo de teclear, le mira inflexible pero mantiene su desquiciante tono de voz tan políticamente correcto.

-No me has pedido un café.

-Tampoco me has traído la destructora de documentos que SÍ te he pedido.

Descruza las piernas, se pone de pie y coge su taza de café respirando profundamente. Está molesta y a pesar de que es consciente de que eso le convierte oficialmente en un capullo integral se siente ligeramente mejor consigo mismo.

-Toma, puedes quedarte con el mío- dice apoyando la taza sobre su mesa.

-No quiero tu café. Quería me trajeses un café para mi.

Y sí, probablemente eso sitúa su edad emocional cerca de los cuatro años y no, no le importa lo más mínimo porque al menos eso significa que no está firmando OTRA puta memoria económica.

Ella se limita a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncir muy ligeramente el ceño.

-Estás de mal humor.

Lo cual es, probablemente, el mayor eufemismo del último siglo.

Pepper da media vuelta y vuelve a su sitio dejando la taza de café en su mesa. Hubiese preferido un whisky, la verdad. Doble, on the rocks, pero da un largo trago al brebaje amargo y continúa con los papeles del seguro de superhéroe que parecen un galimatías escrito en alguna lengua muerta y perdida.

No hace ni frío ni calor más allá de las ventanas en una noche que está hecha del material del que se hacen los buenos poemas mientras Tony Stark sigue ignorándola

-Quizá… - Pepper Potts duda, mide sus palabras, las escoge- quizá… te sería conveniente… un poco de compañía.

Ni siquiera parpadea.

-Tengo compañía.

Ella afirma con la cabeza – oh, claro- y vuelve a mirar con detenimiento la pantalla de su portátil.

-Quiero decir que ahora mismo estoy acompañado.

Levanta la cabeza de nuevo, baja los hombros y sonríe como si hubiese dicho algo completamente encantador pero completamente incorrecto.

-Me refería a otro tipo de compañía.

Tony sonríe maliciosamente y mira su reloj de pulsera.

-Potts, no deberías hacerme proposiciones indecentes a las dos y media de la mañana si quieres que esto esté hecho antes de las ocho, que la carne es débil y la mía más.

-Tony, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo más.

Saca la PDA del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mueve el puntero sobre su pantalla buscando alguna misteriosa información.

La habitación cae en un silencio halógeno bajo las luces artificiales que se descuelgan del techo y más allá de las cristaleras el mar se mece tranquilo, ralentizado, como si el tiempo se estuviese tomando un ligero descanso para echar un sueñecito en plena noche y Tony, totalmente ajeno a todo ello, tampoco hace ni la más ligera intención de volver a la tarea que se supone que tiene entre manos.

-Maxim te ha mandado una invitación para el pase anual de presentación de contenidos y les gustaría saber si quieres un reservado…

-Francamente Pepper, no sé que es más molesto si tu reciente afición de tratar de encontrarme citas o la implicación de que no puedo hacerlo solito.

Se solapan, hablan casi a la vez llenando la habitación de palabras de dos conversaciones diferentes y a pesar de ello, aunque no debería ser posible, se entienden.

-… y si tienes un especial interés por conocer a alguna de sus modelos en particular.

Ni siquiera finge que se lo piensa.

-No estoy interesado.

-¿En el reservado o en conocer a alguna modelo en particular?

-En ninguna de las dos – se recuesta sobre su silla y cruza las manos por detrás de la nuca dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa- He subido mi providencial listón.

-Ah, pero ¿tenías listón a parte de "modelos"?- se jacta sin emplear demasiado humor- y puedes seguir firmando mientras mantenemos esta conversación.

-He creado un nuevo listón- lo cual no es del todo falso- y no, no puedo.

Se callan, se miden.

Ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de pie. Él con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, sentado, en lados opuestos de una muralla de burocracia.

-Sigues de mal humor.

Bastante cierto, aunque se le ocurre un remedio mucho más efectivo que llamar a cualquier editor de revistas para adultos.

Tony frunce el ceño, descruza los brazos y se pone de pie rodeando la mesa y extendiendo un brazo a modo de invitación.

-Baila conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Baila conmigo- repite con vehemencia- y te prometo que me sentaré a matar neuronas de la manera más sádica posible leyendo y firmando todos esos papeles del tirón y sin rechistar.

La noche es espectacular. Las conchas nacaradas reflejan la luz de la luna a través del suave oleaje cristalino y el aire huele a flores a punto de florecer y a sal secándose sobre las rocas.

Y a Tony Stark todo eso le importa un bledo.

No hay compañeros de trabajo, ni prensa, ni decoración ostentosa, alcohol caro o cientos de ojos ansiosos de cotilleos, así que Pepper acepta su mano sin mayores réplicas y Jarvis escoge una selección de temas aleatorios empleados en las fiestas de salón que se han celebrado previamente en la casa.

Tony ha bailado con mujeres. Con mujeres de todos los tamaños, colores y edades. Ha bailado en bodas, bautizos, comuniones y hasta en funerales. Ha bailado en fiestas salvajes y reuniones de alta etiqueta y baja sociedad. Tony ha bailado en playas, en museos, en balcones, en pistas de bailes, en jardines, en escenarios y hasta es posible que en un tejado, sigue sin recordar con exactitud aquel episodio.

Tony ha bailado con muchas mujeres. Ha bailado incluso con la mujer con la que está bailando ahora mismo, que huele a especias dulces y se mantiene a una distancia prudencial mientras lleva sus pasos por el despacho, y sin embargo nunca antes lo había percibido como un acto de intimidad de esos que se disfrutan entre susurros tras puertas cerradas.

Un baile se convierte en dos y dos en cinco y a las tres de la mañana Pepper y él giran lentamente al ritmo que marca la música, deslizándose entre sombras de terciopelo.

Y no debería ser posible, pero se entienden.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Happy aparca en la puerta y Tony entra en la casa mientras **la vigésima noche** cae sobre sus cabezas.

No se oye música, no se oye nada pero la luz del salón principal está encendida y Tony sonríe mientras recorre el pasillo con buen humor y la promesa de un whisky doble al final del camino.

-Buenas noches, Señor.

-Buenas noches, Jarvis ¿Algún mensaje de la señorita Potts?

Su voz resuena ligeramente entre las paredes inmaculadas del pasillo y sabe que si hubiese instalado esa opción en particular su sistema de Inteligencia Artificial ahora mismo estaría suspirando profundamente.

-Me temo que no, Señor, al igual que la última vez que lo preguntó. En el coche. Hace dos minutos.

-Listillo – dice entre dientes y se afloja la corbata.

No le gusta que Pepper tenga planes. Sin él. Y que no le mande ningún mensaje sin tener en cuenta su posible y potencial aburrimiento supino le parece del todo intolerable.

También es posible que esté ligera, remotamente celoso, a pesar de que la cita sea con su primo. No es que él nunca haya tenido primas pero no se hizo la expresión "_entre primo y primo me arrimo_" por nada en absoluto.

Cuando llega al salón va directamente al bar, se quita la chaqueta y abre el mueble esperando encontrarlo perfectamente surtido de su mejor whisky y hielos.

-Tú por aquí, Rhodes. Qué sorpresa.

Dice vertiendo el brebaje ámbar en el vaso sin dirigir la mirada hacia su interlocutor que continúa en el sofá, bebiendo su propia copa de licor auto-servido.

-No tanta-dice con cierta severidad- me pediste que viniese.

-Cierto – deja el bar abierto y se deja caer sobre el otro cuerpo del sofá con el suficiente arte como para no derramar ni una sola gota de alcohol.

-De hecho me pediste que viniese y te dije que no-da un largo trago de propio vaso y mantiene la mirada censora en los ojos de su amigo-y entonces tú llamaste al pentágono y dijiste que tenías que hablar con tu enlace con el ejército con urgencia.

-También es cierto.

-Eres un cabrón- solo hay una pizca de humor en sus palabras.

-Probablemente.

-Tenía una cita.

Tony sonríe porque francamente, Rhodey parece un crío mimado de cuatro años. Casi seguro. Tampoco es que conozca a ningún crío mimado de cuatro años.

-Tienes miles de citas.

-Ese eres tú. O lo _eras_.

Y hay demasiadas verdades a medias y verdades enteras en esas dos frases como para seguir esa línea de conversación así que hace un gesto vago con la mano que hace perfecto juego con su cara de "Lo que tú digas" y se recuesta sobre el respaldo hasta que está medio tumbado con los zapatos encima de la mesa de delicado cristal de Murano, dejando pasar los segundos en silencio.

-¿Y bien, Tony? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Reacciona como si acabasen de pincharle como una aguja. Y como si fuese un niño mimado de cinco años. Probablemente. Aunque los críos mimados de cinco años también escasean en sus círculos sociales habituales.

-No he _hecho_ nada- se justifica- excepto quizá… que me gusta Potts. Bastante

Y ahí está, su amigo se echa las manos a la cabeza y se deja hundir un poco más entre los carísimos cojines del sofá.

-Oh Dios.

-Es más bien una casi inexistente obsesión.

La voz de Rhodes suena amortiguada por sus propias manos que continúan flanqueando su rostro.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Y estoy bastante convencido de que la culpa es de ella.

Aunque en realidad no, pero lo dice por el único bien de la conversación.

-¿Qué es esto, el instituto?

-Seguro que al menos la _mitad_ de la culpa es de ella

-Porque ya sé que tú el instituto lo pasaste con siete años pero esto es ridículo.

Tony da un trago de su vaso, Rhodey da un trago de su vaso y como si fuese el descanso de un combate reglado ambos dejan de hablar durante unos cuantos minutos.

-No pienso pasar notitas. Ni e-mails, ni cartas, ni llamadas, ni señales de humo, ni ningún otro tipo de comunicación entre vosotros.

Hace una mueca relativamente burlona y hunde un poco los hombros porque francamente, no tiene ni idea de qué hacer y tampoco es que tenga a nadie más a quién recurrir dado que Jarvis se ha negado a echarle una mano. Figurativamente hablando.

-Lo mismo se te pasa – le dice y esta vez Tony simplemente le mira a los ojos y respira hondo porque ambos saben que las posibilidades de que eso suceda tienden a cero incluso usando millones de decimales.

Beben, en silencio, en un extraño ritual masculino de consuelo implícito que roza lo absurdo.

-¿Sabes que vas a terminar jodiéndolo todo, verdad? – le dice Rhodey

Y Tony se hunde un poco más en los cojines y se termina del whisky de un solo trago porque sí, lo sabe. Terminará jodiéndolo y ella se irá y él lo joderá todo todavía más, a nivel cósmico probablemente y sí lo sabe, pero no puede dejar de querer intentarlo con todos los kilojulios de su reactor.

Necesita ampliar su lista de amigos. A críos mimados de seis años, incluso. O a alguno de esos autores de libros de auto-ayuda. O a cualquiera que pueda darle algún consejo lógico y productivo y no se beba su mejor licor como si fuese agua.

Está claro; tenía que haberle pedido ayuda a Jarvis.

_______________________________________________________________________

Continuará...


	4. 30 Noches

-No.

Y será la **vigésimo primera noche** cuando anochezca en veinte escasos minutos. En la otra punta de la ciudad los periodistas ultiman detalles apostados en la puerta del Disney Hall rodeados de gente de todas clases, armadas con cuadernos de autógrafos y cámaras de fotos digitales esperando su presencia sobre la alfombra roja.

-Pepper…

-No

Recostado sobre su hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, Tony Stark podría parecer cualquier cosa menos material de revistas de moda. Camiseta ancha y sucia, vaqueros rasgados y algo de fastidio en la mirada; material de otro tipo de revistas, desde luego.

-Pero…

-No.

Con movimientos eficientes y delicados Pepper va de la cama al armario y del armario a la cama donde va dejando en perfecto orden y con una pulcritud casi exagerada la ropa que se tiene que poner en un par de horas. Apoya sobre la camisa de cuello vuelto de Arman una aburrida corbata azul oscuro y gris plata que seguramente haya tenido que rescatar de las profundidades más recónditas de su guardarropa.

No piensa llevar esa corbata.

-No pienso llevar esa corbata. Es fea. Y aburrida. Y seria – espera a que ella se de la vuelta y le censure con la mirada – tengo una reputación que mantener.

-La corbata fue un regalo de Navidad del consejero de Energía y Comercio gracias al cual tenemos un contrato con el gobierno de Estados Unidos para los próximos cinco años que ha hecho subir las acciones una media de doce puntos- cruza los brazos sobre el pecho retándole a que le contradiga- vas a llevar exactamente esta corbata.

Cómo es capaz de recordar quién le regalo qué hace Dios sabe cuánto y dónde está guardado es algo que la ciencia debería estudiar. Algo que él debería estudiar. Con detenimiento. Un día de estos.

Los segundos pasan, se alargan, se encogen, él sigue apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, manchado de grasa, indecente. Ella espera con los brazos cruzados y la mirada firme, impecable, perfecta.

-¿De qué color es tu vestido?

-Azul- no parece sorprendida por el cambio de tema pero su expresión no se relaja ni un solo milímetro.

-Perfecto – dice sonriendo y por fin se decide a entrar en la habitación quitándose la camiseta en el proceso y dejándola caer sobre el suelo en cualquier sitio- hará juego con mi corbata.

-Tony, ya te he dicho que no – le mira a los ojos y cambia infinitesimalmente la orientación de su postura para seguir de frente a él en todo momento según camina por el dormitorio.

-Si quieres que lleve la corbata tendrás que ser mi acompañante en el baile- se desabrocha los vaqueros y camina un par de pasos más dejando que la cintura del pantalón se escurra por debajo de los huesos de sus caderas.

Pepper descruza los brazos y busca a tientas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su Blackberry comprobando algo con dedos frenéticos mientras el aire de la habitación parece haberse quedado estancado.

-La portada de mayo de FHM está libre y a la espera de que confirmes la cita.

-Llevaré una corbata fucsia, Potts – empuja con los pulgares el vaquero en dirección al suelo hasta que la prenda cede a la gravedad- sin camisa. – y da un par de pasos más dejando atrás los pantalones abandonados.

Ella le mira a los ojos un par de segundos antes de volver a su Blackberry como si fuese el espejito mágico que tiene todas las respuestas.

-Gisselle Bunchen está en la ciudad.

No le está escuchando, no le está prestando, ni de lejos, la atención que se merece.

-Lo mismo ni siquiera llevo pantalones- dice y solo para dejar más clara su posición da una zancada kilométrica y se coloca a escasos diez centímetros de ella- posiblemente ni siquiera me moleste en ducharme – y engancha sus pulgares en la cinturilla de los boxers.

-¡Tony! – el tono de su voz ligeramente más agudo, la respiración ligeramente más agitada y un ligero rubor le cubre toda la piel hasta donde su vista alcanza. Sonríe y Virginia Potts parece a punto de estallar en llamas. Ligeramente.

-¿Si?

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Tal y como yo lo veo, y teniendo en cuenta que ésta es mi residencia personal, todo el espacio que hay es mi espacio personal.

Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo, suspira, evita que su mirada se desvíe más abajo de sus ojos y vuelve a suspirar. Nerviosa.

-Pues ve a ocupar alguna otra parte de tu espacio personal.

-Me gusta más ésta – se inclina un poco para aspirar las partículas de aire que rodean el cuello de su asistente y vuelve a su posición original- Huele mejor.

Ni siquiera parpadea cuando le responde, levantando levemente la barbilla como si estuviese a punto de desbaratarle alguna coartada- No llevo perfume.

-Lo sé.

Se vuelve a inclinar sobres su cuello aspirando profunda y sonoramente y permanece en esa posición tres o cuatro respiraciones más hasta que vuelve a enderezarse sin previo aviso para descubrir, gratamente, que la mirada de su asistente está bastante más abajo de la decorosa línea de sus ojos.

-Me estás olfateando- se queda a medio camino de la pregunta y la afirmación.

-Y tú me estás haciendo un traje con la vista.

Le sostiene la mirada. Unos segundos, de esos que duran bastante millones de años. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás y vuelve a desviar su atención hacia el pequeño aparatito con el que, probablemente, podría dominar el mundo.

-Si te metes ahora mismo a la ducha todavía puedes llegar a tiempo de recoger a…

Eleva los ojos al cielo y extiende una mano con cierta urgencia.

-Baila conmigo.

-¿Qué? No. No tienes tiempo para…

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Recorre de una sola zancada sus dos pasos de distancia, se abalanza sobre ella, le rodea la cintura con el brazo derecho y la besa durante el tiempo suficiente para dejar clara su posición sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y emprende la huida hacia la ducha.

-Entonces, ¿le doy a Happy la dirección de Giselle o de Mayo?

Tony se deshace de la última prenda que le separaba de estar completamente desnudo como única respuesta y sigue su camino hacia el baño con parsimoniosa ceremonia.

Esa noche, miles de cámaras lanzan sus flashes sobre la alfombra roja del Disney Hall capturando la instantánea de Tony Stark, el hombre del año, descendiendo de su limusina del brazo de la imponente portada del mes de mayo de la revista FHM.

Esa misma noche lo que las cámaras no captan es a Tony Stark salir discretamente por la puerta trasera para empleados.

Vuelve a casa acompañado, después cuatro copas y ningún baile, y cuando, en un alarde de caballerosidad que solo le caracteriza de tanto en cuando, da las buenas noches a Pepper Potts, al otro lado de la ciudad Mayo flirtea con un productor de Hollywood sin haber cruzado más de dos palabras con el infame Tony Stark.

La **vigésimo segunda noche** Tony cena restos recalentados en el microondas mientras ve con cierta desidia el último reality de la MTV, algo relacionado con lesbianas y no-gays pretendiendo a una bisexual bastante sobrevalorada para su gusto.

Su asistente hace varias horas que se ha ido a su casa en lo que debe ser una señal inequívoca de la llegada del fin del mundo y no le ha dejado nada pendiente de firmar, revisar o concretar, una señal aun más apocalíptica si cabe.

A las doce apaga la televisión.

A la una da un breve paseo por la playa.

A las dos de la mañana se sienta en la terraza de la piscina con un viejo álbum de fotos en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra.

Pasa las páginas sin demasiado detenimiento, mirando apenas por encima las fotos que en su mayoría reflejan a un Obidaiha Stane con más pelo del que recuerda y menos arrugas sonriéndole cínicamente.

No tiene conflictos morales sobre lo que hizo, no se plantea si hubo algún otro modo de detenerle que no implicase acabar con él y trata fervientemente de no pensar demasiado en qué otros esqueletos guardaba en el armario sin que nadie lo supiese. Recuerda, sin embargo la primera vez que llegó a casa con más copas de las que debería; tenía diecisiete años y lo único que le dijo Obi fue avisarle de la resaca que efectivamente tuvo al día siguiente.

No recuerda la primera vez que trajo una mujer a casa para pasar la noche y no volverla a llamar pero tampoco recuerda ningún tipo de consecuencia al respecto.

Su primer diseño de un arma, su primer flirteo con la ilegalidad, la primera vez que obvió alguna responsabilidad porque simplemente era demasiado aburrida…

La luna se refleja vibrante sobre el agua de la piscina y desde una de las fotografías, un muchacho de veinte años con una sonrisa demasiado arrogante para su propio bien le devuelve la mirada. Y duele.

Duele en ese chico que nunca tuvo límites, ni castigos, ni reprimendas, solo oportunas palmaditas en la espalda para mantenerle fuera de su camino y en el centro de todos los objetivos, distrayendo la atención.

Duele cuando mira a ese muchacho altanero y se pregunta que clase de persona hubiese podido llegar a ser si sus padres hubiesen vivido, si Stane hubiese sido lo que aparentaba, si solo hubiese sido un poco más listo y se hubiese dado cuenta de su juego desde el principio.

La luna se refleja vibrante sobre el agua de la piscina hasta que un viejo álbum de fotos atraviesa el espejo líquido y rompe su imagen.

Ahora solo le queda esperar que no sea demasiado tarde.

La **vigésimo tercera noche** es noche de accionistas.

Oficialmente el evento consiste en una cena de postín en un reservado discreto de alguno de los restaurantes más desorbitadamente caros de todo Malibú, pequeños bocados de comida con nombres impronunciables en platos exageradamente grandes por los que cobran precios inmorales, alcohol proveniente de brebajes exclusivos embotellados en países lejanos, puros cubanos de importación ilegal y una agradable charla entre caballeros y alguna que otra dama hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Tradicionalmente la noche de accionistas consiste en poca comida, mucho alcohol, preguntas incómodas sobre beneficios o la línea de marketing del grupo Stark y toda la planta de un hotel reservada para Tony Stark, algunos de los no tan caballerosos miembros de la junta y todas las chicas guapas de Malibú mayores de edad con ganas de pasar la madrugada por todo lo alto.

Esta noche sin embargo, después de un foie con frambuesas un tanto mediocre, una crema de ingredientes indefinidos y color sospechoso y un par de bourbons que no valían su precio en absoluto, Tony recorre el pasillo que da al salón en una ligera penumbra.

-Jarvis, activa el protocolo 10.30

Termina justo de decirlo cuando accede al salón principal donde la luz está encendida, la televisión está silenciosamente puesta y Virginia Potts continúa trabajando en el sofá.

-En seguida estará listo el jacuzzi, Señor.

Sin chaqueta, descalza, con la camisa arrugada, una pierna doblada sobre la que se sienta inclinada hacia el ordenador que reposa en la mesita de café y es la voz de Jarvis lo que la saca de su estado de profunda concentración laboral.

Levanta la vista, le mira, parpadea, mira el reloj y el silencio es tan claro que se pueden oír los pasos de Happy acercándose por el pasillo.

Como activada por un resorte se pone en pie cerrando la tapa del portátil en el proceso y comienza a buscar frenéticamente sus zapatos mientras Tony permanece en la entrada del salón, inmaculadamente vestido con chaqué negro y fular blanco, pelo engominado, barba recortada y una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Potts.

Ha encontrado los zapatos y trata de coger el portátil con una mano mientras agarra la chaqueta con la otra

-Buenas noches Señor Stark. No le esperaba tan pronto.

Rodea la mesita con paso presto y comienza a atravesar el salón en dirección a la salida cuando los pasos de Happy se hacen más fuertes y presentes.

-Buenas noches señorita Potts – dice el conductor apareciendo en la estancia y cargando un par de bolsas con el anagrama de industrias Stark - ¿Dónde quiere que deje esto, Señor?

-Déjalo donde quieras, gracias Happy.

Happy se mueve, deja las bolsas en un discreto rincón, vuelve a dar las buenas noches, se retira, Jarvis informa del estado de llenado del jacuzzi, de la temperatura ambiente y de la apertura de la bolsa en Tokio pero Pepper no se mueve un solo milímetro del trozo de tarima entre el sofá y el pasillo en el que parece haberse quedado clavada.

-Vienes solo – dice por fin y Tony solo acierta a enarcar las cejas.

-Sí.

Y durante un par de segundos más podría parecer que no sucede absolutamente nada para un observador casual, sin embargo Pepper entorna los ojos muy sutilmente y tensa la mandíbula y Tony sabe que sus engranajes mentales funcionan a ritmos vertiginosos así que saca las manos de los bolsillos y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho convenciéndose aún más profundamente de que su asistente se escapa completamente de los límites de su comprensión.

Virgina Potts comienza a andar de nuevo hacia el sofá. Se para. Se da la vuelta. Abre la boca como si fuese a decir algo. No dice nada. Se da la vuelta de nuevo. Comienza a andar otra vez, se vuelve a parar una vez más.

-¿Potts?

-No hay chicas por las mañanas.

Si no fuese porque está seguro de conocer a la perfección la voz de su asistente Tony habría pensado que por fin ha sucedido, está completamente majara y tiene alucinaciones auditivas venidas del más allá.

-¿Qué?

-En tu habitación- matiza- no hay chicas por las mañanas.

Podría jugar a su juego habitual de las dobles intenciones y los triples sentidos y decir que es una afirmación bastante inexacta porque ella es una chica y en algún momento de la mañana suele aparecer por su habitación. Podría jugar al juego ocasional de las verdades vestidas de comedia y decir que es una consecuencia directa de que no haya chicas en su habitación por las noches. Podría incluso jugar a intentar escandalizarla y decir que no, no hay chicas pero que guarda a sus nuevas conquistas en el armario.

Podría pero no lo hace.

-No.

-Ya.

Y si se supone que hay algo que debería decir, no tiene ni la más ligera intuición sobre qué podría ser así que, se quita el fular y la chaqueta y los deja apoyados en el mueble más cercano, se descalza dejando los zapatos abandonados a su paso y se desabrocha los puños de las mangas mientras atraviesa el salón en dirección al piano.

-El jacuzzi está lleno, Señor.

-Gracias Jarvis, mantén el agua a la temperatura prevista- dice y comienza a tocar el piano porque de repente hay demasiado silencio a su alrededor y no se le ocurre otro modo más adecuado de espantarlo.

-No deberías hacerlo.

Tony deja de tocar y levanta la vista. Pepper no parece haberse movido del mismo metro cuadrado en el que lleva atrapada los últimos minutos pero abrazada al portátil su expresión es resolutivamente decidida.

-¿Tocar el piano?

-No.

Podría jurar por Dios si creyese en él, que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que está hablando

-¿No debería de hace qué?

-Lo que quiera que sea que estás haciendo.

Si no fuese porque está bastante seguro de que es imposible, se plantearía el hecho de que se le hayan caído varios puntos de cociente intelectual por el camino.

-Vale, ¿Pepper te has golpeado la cabeza? ¿Con algo pesado, quizás?

Ella eleva los ojos al cielo y camina un par de pasos en su dirección.

-La cosa de las chicas.

-No hay cosa de las chicas.

-Exacto.

-¿Estamos hablando el mismo idioma? Porque esta conversación me está haciendo sentir bastante estúpido lo cual es algo que ni me agrada demasiado ni me pasa a menudo.

Suspira hondo como si estuviese conteniendo el impulso de darse cabezazos contra algún cuerpo sólido y avanza apoyando el ordenador sobre la superficie del piano

-Ya no traes a chicas aquí.

-Creí que eso ya había quedado sobreentendido.

-¿Tiene algo que ver…?- Se interrumpe cambiando de pregunta - ¿He hecho o dicho algo que haya podido hacerte sentir incómodo con la situación? Porque si es así…

-¿Qué? No, ¿Qué?- Y de repente en el esquema general de las cosas que figura en su cabeza algo comienza a cobrar sentido. De un modo muy, muy tangencial - ¿Quieres decir algo como casi besarme en un balcón? Y quiero dejar constancia que he llegado a esa hábil deducción porque claramente soy un genio y no porque estés hablando con ningún tipo de coherencia.

Sonríe, tapa las teclas del piano y se apoya sobre la caja esperando su respuesta.

-Yo no… -Pepper deja salir el aire de sus pulmones en una sola expiración y baja los hombros dándose evidentemente por vencida. En el trascendental marcador mental de la historia de sus conversaciones Tony se anota un punto. Pepper Potts 48.512, Tony Stark…10. O así- Había bebida – trata de excusarse.

-No estabas borracha.

-Estaba ligeramente influenciada por el alcohol.

-Yo no.

-Sí, pero tú no hiciste nada.

Parpadea, la mira atentamente y parpadea un poco más.

-¿Disculpa? En serio Pepper ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo _extremadamente_ pesado?

Está dispuesto incluso a cerciorarse de que no tiene ninguna brecha bajo la pelirroja cabellera. Podría hasta hacer el esfuerzo de comprobar rigurosamente que no tiene ningún golpe en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, solo para estar seguro.

Pero en lugar de eso extiende una mano.

-Baila conmigo- dice.

Y ella le mira como si fuese la idea más ridícula y extravagante que jamás ha tenido, más que aquella de echar gel espumoso en la depuradora de la piscina, pero coge su mano.

-No puedes pretender acabar las discusiones así – dice mientras se deja llevar

-Shhh Pepper, estamos bailando

No hay música mientras giran a pasos tan lentos que parece un baile de planetas, tampoco reproches ni bromas ni malentendidos, tan solo ellos dos.

En un baile de planetas.

Es noche cerrada en Malibú y las estrellas se han olvidado de salir a darle la bienvenida. A través del traje la brisa marina se cuela por las rendijas avisándole de que está llegando a casa incluso antes de que pueda divisar la línea de costa sin ayuda de sus sensores.

Llega tarde.

Llega cinco horas y dos impactos de cañón más tarde de lo previsto y el reactor de su pecho luce con pereza cuando comienza a inclinarse para descender en vuelo raso por la rampa del garaje.

La armadura, deformada por los golpes que no ha podido esquivar, se hunde y le presiona sobre la carne magullada del hombro izquierdo y la pierna derecha donde el traje ha parado las balas, haciendo que le duelan los huesos por debajo de la piel y que se tenga que concentrar en ignorar el dolor.

Son las tres y media de la mañana cuando posa sus pesados pies sobre el pavimento y Jarvis no le da la bienvenida. Ninguna de sus pequeñas mascotas robóticas enciende la televisión o la música a su llegada ni se afanan con dificultad en quitarle la armadura de titanio en una extraña rutina silenciosa. No es hasta que consigue zafarse del traje y va en busca de algo de hielo para ponerse sobre la creciente marca morada que se descubre por debajo de la camiseta sin mangas que atina con la causa de tanto misterio.

En el sofá del garaje y doblada sobre sí misma como un ovillo humano Pepper Potts, duerme agazapada sobre los cojines. Lleva los pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes que utiliza para dormir cuando no es prudente volver a casa y el calor apremia más allá de las cristaleras panorámicas, el pelo suelto desparramo sobre los hombros y la cara hundida entre las manos.

Descalzo, con el pelo alborotado, los pantalones de chándal y camiseta gris sin mangas que suele llevar debajo de la armadura, Tony Stark se queda sin respiración. Tras no pocos años de leal servicio, la parte de su cerebro que se ocupa de hacer que entre y salga aire de sus pulmones simplemente deja de funcionar. Bye-bye, chao, hasta luego; fue bonito mientras duró.

Se olvida del hielo, obviamente, y de la molesta sensación de la sangre de los capilares rotos encharcándose bajo la piel de su pierna. Se olvida del sonido de las balas rebotando sobre su blindado y cuando da tres pasos y medio más, se olvida también de que fuera de esa habitación exista el mundo. Un mundo. Cualquier mundo.

Se acerca y se agacha quedándose de cuclillas frente a ella porque hace tiempo que ha dejado de cuestionarse las leyes de la física. Virginia Potts es una supernova y él es tan solo un humilde satélite que lucha por mantener el equilibrio y sin colapsar su órbita continuamente abalanzándose sobre ella.

Huele a jabón sin perfume y no hay rastro de maquillaje en su cara donde las pecas florecen a su antojo. Sus manos aprietan un trozo de tela donde ha hundido la nariz y si no le retira ese mechón pelirrojo de la cara probablemente tendrá pesadillas repitiendo este momento por los siglos de los siglos.

O tendrá otro tipo de sueños completamente distintos persiguiéndole madrugada tras madrugada.

Alarga el brazo que no necesita cuidados médicos diversos y comienza a retirarle el pelo de la cara con toda la suavidad de la que su cuerpo puesto de adrenalina es capaz cuando Pepper abre los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante unos segundos, el tiempo exacto que tarda ella en parpadear un par de veces y bajar la mirada de la altura de sus ojos a sus hombros y se incorpora casi violentamente.

-Necesitas hielo ¿Tienes más heridas?

No pregunta qué ha pasado ni dónde ha estado ni ninguna otra trivialidad que no requiera su inmediata atención. Estira las piernas, termina de incorporarse se levanta y en un suave movimiento se las ingenia para darle la vuelta y sentarle en el sofá mientras ella va a por el hielo y el botiquín de primeros auxilios que casi parece un quirófano plegable.

Le duele el hombro y la pierna aunque solo una décima parte de lo que sabe que le dolerá mañana junto con otras partes variadas de su cuerpo que en unas horas serán como pequeños trozos de infierno clavados en su cuerpo y que ahora ni siquiera sabe que existen.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el sillón y respira hondo procurando no pensar en nada, a ver si es posible ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza a juego con el resto de dolores de diferentes miembros, y trata de relajarse estirando en la medida de lo posible brazos y piernas hasta que su mano derecha da con algo relativamente suave y templado y comprueba, abriendo un ojo, que es el trozo de tela en el que Pepper tenía hundida la nariz hasta hace escasos momentos y cuando se la lleva a su propia cara e inspira profundamente, comprueba con cierta sorpresa que no le huele a absolutamente nada.

Abre los ojos y se esfuerza en extender la prenda con sus manos hasta que el barullo de tela se desenreda presenta frente a él con la forma inequívoca de una camiseta. De una camiseta de hombre para ser exacto. De una camiseta de hombre con un agujero circular a la altura del pecho para ser del todo riguroso.

Devuelve la camiseta a su sitio original justo antes de que Pepper vuelva a aparecer en su campo de visión con una bolsa de gel frío en una mano y el botiquín en la otra. Lo primero lo apoya delicadamente en su hombro y lo segundo en el suelo

Maniobra con eficiencia en el espacio que hay entre sus rodillas, inclinada sobre él, hundiendo los dedos entre su pelo en busca de brechas o chichones, presionando levemente sobre su pecho en busca de costillas rotas, levantando suavemente el final de su camiseta en busca de laceraciones…

-Aquí vas a necesitar unos cuantos puntos.

Dirige la mirada hacia donde Pepper se refiere, un corte diagonal no demasiado profundo que empieza en su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta y acaba en algún punto por debajo del hueso de su cadera derecha.

Se arrodilla, abre el botiquín y prepara un par de gasas, alcohol, yodo y puntos adhesivos antes de comenzar a bajarle con sumo cuidado la cinturilla del pantalón para dejar al descubierto la herida.

O al menos eso es lo que Tony cree que hace porque lo cierto es que Pepper arrodillada entre sus piernas bajándole los pantalones suscitan una variedad muy concreta de diferentes escenarios en su mente hiperactiva, así que vuelve a cerrar los ojos y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo porque francamente, puede que sea el lugar y la compañía pero desde luego no es el momento de justificar su merecida fama de pervertido. Piensa en Afganistán, y en la camiseta que yace arrugada en el sofá y antes de que se de cuenta los dedos de Pepper se pasean sobre el hueso de su cadera lo que debería doler mucho, mucho más de lo que duele.

-Cuando desperté y tenía una batería conectada a un imán en el pecho no me dejaron dormir durante cinco días seguidos- los dedos de Pepper se detienen momentáneamente, probablemente porque nunca antes ha mencionado Afganistán- Lo cual supongo que funciona con las personas que no están acostumbradas a vivir una semana entera de resaca. Luego pasaron a los métodos más tradicionales de cabeza bajo el agua y escasez de comida y bebida. A veces oía tu voz justo antes de desmayarme, como cuando tratabas de despertarme después de una noche en Las Vegas, y todo parecía igual de… irreal.

Respira hondo y suelta el aire de un solo golpe mientras ella continúa limpiándole la herida sin decir una sola palabra.

No tiene muy claro si eso es bueno o es malo.

Tampoco tiene muy claro si realmente importa una vez que ha empezado a hablar.

-Y además los amables secuestradores se negaban a traerme el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de sacarina- respira hondo, tedioso. Sin abrir los ojos se quita la bolsa de gel del hombro izquierdo y la apoya sobre el muslo derecho donde tiene la marca del segundo impacto- y tampoco me quitaban la música cada vez que entraban en la cueva.

-Oh – se sorprende- ¿Había música?

-No.

Puede oler el yodo a distancia y sentir el tacto húmedo del algodón sobre su piel. Escucha el rasgar del plástico cuando Pepper saca los puntos adhesivos de su estéril envoltorio y siente las punzadas de dolor cuando maniobra sobre la herida abierta.

Abre los ojos en un impulso bastante inconsciente y porque Tony Stark no sabe mucho de conversaciones trascendentales pero sabe lo suficiente como para asumir que hay cosas que simplemente hay que decir cara a cara, incluyendo los ojos abiertos.

Lo que sucede a continuación es un fragante error de cálculo porque empieza a hablar a la vez que en su mente se registra la imagen y la sensación de Virginia "Pepper" Potts, soplando delicadamente sobre su herida. Sobre el hueso de su cadera. Arrodillada entre sus piernas.

-Lo que quería decir es que te eché de menos- y su voz suena diminuta y entrecortada y solo para quitarle un poco de hierro enarca las cejas y sonríe de medio lado.

El sótano está más oscuro de lo habitual y echa de menos su música de fondo llenando su cabeza de letras y sonidos diversificando su atención. La adrenalina de su cuerpo comienza a bajar a niveles razonablemente normales y el dolor de cada magulladura comienza a incrementarse haciéndole estar de repente terriblemente cansado.

Pepper termina. Le baja con cuidado la camiseta a su posición original pero deja la cinturilla del pantalón esquivando la herida y comienza a recoger el botiquín y las gasas usadas.

-Sube a la habitación, te traeré otra bolsa de gel frío- dice, y sin ninguna otra conveniente advertencia apoya un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y se inclina sobre él apoyando sus labios sobre los de él unos segundos – descansa- ordena cuando se incorpora y desaparece botiquín en mano.

Es la **vigésimo cuarta noche** y siente pinchazos agudos en todas las partes del cuerpo que sabe reconocer y algunas de las que no podría ni pronunciar pero Tony Stark no recuerda una mejor en mucho tiempo.

La **vigésimo quinta noche** ni todos los calmantes que se pueden comprar con su inmensa fortuna pueden hacer que no le duela hasta las pestañas que se le cayeron el año pasado.

Las paredes de su habitación parecen encogerse con cada segundo que pasa despierto, en penumbra, mirando al infinito más allá del techo en el que no aparecen reveladas las soluciones a todos sus problemas.

Nunca ha pasado demasiado tiempo en su dormitorio más allá del estrictamente necesario ni más allá del de obligado cumplimiento para con sus acompañantes nocturnas y alguna que otra diurna. Desde luego nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo en su cama sin compañía femenina para paliar el aburrimiento.

Cuando la puerta se abre y deja pasar la luz y la silueta de Pepper Potts, Tony está a punto de rezar de alegría (si supiese algo) y dar un par de saltos mortales (si no le resultase del todo mortal pensar siquiera en dar un salto).

-¿Necesitas algo, Tony?

-Necesito levantarme de aquí.

-No va a suceder.

-Aguafiestas.

Lleva el pelo suelto y unos pantalones vaqueros y camiseta en lugar de su acostumbrado vestuario laboral impecablemente elegante y puede que su mente hiperactiva se lo esté imaginando pero puede oler su perfume a vainilla y caramelo desde su cama.

Sonríe.

-Buenas noches entonces.

Pero antes de que ella termine de darse la vuelta y antes incluso de que sepa que va a decir su voz se eleva a pesar de las molestias.

-Pepper- y espera a que le mire para decir lo que realmente quiere decir – quédate.

-Mi habitación ya está preparada.

La habitación tiene demasiadas sombras y no se atreve a interpretar sus silencios sin ver con claridad la expresión de su cara, pero los muros parecen alejarse cuando ella está cerca y el aire se le antoja un poquito más fresco.

-Tengo una cama muy grande.

-Eso dicen en las revistas- la oye moverse, acercándose a la cama – también comentan que suele estar muy concurrida.

-No deberías creerte todo lo que se comenta – dice - quédate –insiste.

La cama cede ante su peso cuando se sienta cautelosa en el otro extremo de la cama que de repente se le antoja estúpidamente ancha.

-No voy a cantarte nanas, Stark.

-No era mi intención, Potts.

Sube las piernas y se apoya en el cabecero haciendo que pierda un latido de esos que no le sobran.

-Tampoco pienso andar comprobando si tienes fiebre.

-Ni se me ocurriría.

Se hunde un poco más en la cama, se recuesta de lado, enfrentándole, a tan solo un océano de colchón de distancia.

-Bien. Porque no soy tu madre ni tampoco tu médico.

-Bien. Porque no necesito una madre y no quiero un médico.

Respira hondo. Cierra los ojos.

Huele a vainilla y el dormitorio no parece tener paredes que le impidan respirar. No hay silencio, no hay ruido, tan solo la suave cadencia de sus respiraciones acompasadas que suena exactamente como un vaso de leche caliente y una manta sobre los hombros en invierno al calor de una chimenea y como otro millón de cosas sobre las que dormirse y soñar.

-Nadie cancelaba reuniones a última hora- dice tan bajito que Tony no sabe si lo ha soñado – Y nadie manchaba de grasa la alfombra del salón ni me llamaba a las cuatro de la mañana desde Alemania porque se aburría.

Le cuesta tragar y la respiración se le acelera dos tiempos porque no sabe si está interpretando correctamente lo que está diciendo pero su voz suena a secretos entre las sábanas en invierno y cuando su brazo se mueve sobre la colcha y le tantea a tientas hasta que encuentra su mano y entrelaza sus dedos diminutos entre los suyos adormecidos, coge aire tan profundamente que le duele en todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

-Lo que quería decir es que te eché de menos.

Y su voz suena exactamente al sonido con el que querría despertarse el resto de su vida.

La **vigésimo sexta noche** Jarvis mantiene las ventanas abiertas por petición expresa de su dueño y Tony escucha las olas de Malibú romper sobre las rocas que constituyen los cimientos de su casa.

Lleva casi cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas en la cama cortesía de unas cuantas balas de cañón y la obsesión patológica de su asistente de que siga las órdenes médicas que se le prescriben. Probablemente son más horas seguidas de las que ha pasado en una cama desde que dejó de contar su edad en meses; con toda seguridad son más horas de las que pasa durmiendo cualquier semana del año.

-¿Tony?

La puerta se entorna dejando pasar un rayo de luz artificial que se pierde en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación. Las nubes ocultan la luna y solo la suave luz azulada de su reactor ilumina la habitación.

-¿Vienes a comprobar si por fin he muerto de aburrimiento para poderte quedar con todo mi dinero?

Pepper abre la puerta de par en par, haciendo equilibrios circenses con una pequeña bandeja con un vaso de agua mientras cierra la puerta tras ella. Lleva ropa informal y una coleta baja y Tony sabe que esta noche tampoco irá a su apartamento a dormir.

-Has descubierto mi malvado plan secreto-dice con un humor sutil en la voz y se acerca a su mesilla con el vaso de agua y un par de calmantes- ahora tómate tu estricnina y calla.

Se mete las dos pastillas en la boca y da un solo trago de agua sin siquiera terminar de incorporarse y vuelve a su posición original, de lado sobre el hombro bueno, con el brazo derecho bajo la almohada sujetándola, una pierna fuera de las sábana y la otra enredada entre ellas.

Entre la cama y la cristalera, varios metros de oscuridad y Pepper, al contraluz de las ventanas, levemente alumbrada con su luz azul.

-Tengo que cambiarte los puntos – proclama como si fuese toda una revelación.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama a la altura de su cadera rebuscando en el primer cajón de la mesilla y Tony aspira hondo buscando ese aroma etéreo a especias dulces que lleva todo el día persiguiendo en su almohada.

-La ventana está abierta- es más una afirmación curiosa que una pregunta.

-Estaba escuchando las olas.

-¿Escuchando las olas?

Localiza el yodo, las gasas y los puntos adhesivos y los dispone meticulosamente sobre la superficie de la mesilla.

-Soy un espíritu inquieto, Potts, y no hay muchas nuevas experiencias que pueda probar recluido en mi cama, solo, sin ningún tipo de…- hace una pausa necesaria y busca los ojos de su empleada-… _asistencia_.

Enciende la lámpara de cabecera iluminándolos a los dos como si estuviesen debajo del único foco en un escenario oscuro.

-Sábanas de algodón egipcio, veinticinco mil canales de televisión y las mejores vistas de la costa oeste. No sé cómo la Organización de Derechos Humanos no lo ha declarado tortura todavía.

-Francamente, yo tampoco. Creo que deberíamos mandarles una carta. Tú la escribes, yo la firmo.

-Claro- dice cogiendo delicadamente el final de su camiseta y subiéndola lentamente- estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos tenemos pendientes cosas más importantes.

Tony se deja hacer mientras Pepper trata de descubrir la herida de su costado, balanceándose, moviéndose lo justo para que ella pueda seguir subiendo la prenda hasta dejar la mayor parte de su pecho desprovisto de tela.

-Creo que disfrutas con esto- dice divertido mientras observa su expresión de pura concentración cuando le quita los primeros puntos con suma delicadeza.

Deja los puntos viejos en la mesilla y desliza los dedos con extremado cuidado bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón para dejar el resto de la herida al descubierto-¿Con quitarte la ropa? – pregunta en un tono descreído que Tony reconoce a la perfección; es el que ha utilizado durante años para contestar a sus insinuaciones.

Sonríe -Me refería a infringirme dolor aunque prefiero lo de quitarme la ropa- ella se ruboriza claramente mientras le aplica yodo en la herida y Tony tiene que concentrarse en no reír a pesar del dolor- De hecho me gusta tanto la idea que creo que a partir de ahora deberías ser tú la única que me quite la ropa, Potts. Me tendrás que quitar el pijama todos los días si quieres que vaya presentable a la oficina, como en la corte de Versalles del siglo dieciséis- Pepper termina con el yodo y lo cierra dejándolo en la mesilla junto con las gasas usadas- Mañana mismo haré que lo incluyan en tu contraaahhhhhh…

El tiempo se para, se detiene, ni siquiera las olas parecen seguir chocando contra las rocas más allá de la ventana. Las paredes de la habitación parecen rebotar silenciosamente el eco de ese sonido gutural y ahogado que le han oído proferir miles de noches antes con miles de mujeres diferentes en un contexto muy concreto.

A la altura de su cadera, concretamente a cuatro centímetros y medio del hueso descubierto de su cadera que es exactamente donde sin previo aviso Pepper había comenzado a soplar un poco más fuerte que una respiración sobre el yodo húmedo de su herida, la piel de su asistente parece haber entrado en incandescencia mientras decide cuál será su próximo movimiento.

-Volveré cuando la herida se haya secado – se levanta como activada por un resorte y empieza la huída hacia la puerta antes de que Tony pueda agarrarla del brazo para que no se vaya.

-Quédate- su voz suena rasgada y desesperada y consigue que Pepper se quede clavada a dos de pasos de la puerta, de espaldas a la cama.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Quédate a dormir – suplica.

-Tony…

-Es una cama muy grande, Pepper. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy aquí – suena patético, realmente patético, pero le importa un puto carajo.

Se da la vuelta y le sonríe indulgentemente.

-¿La misma mujer en tu cama dos noches seguidas mientras _sólo_ duermes? – cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho como si todo fuese parte de su habitual juego – no sé si tu reputación podrá resistirlo.

-Es la única manera en la que vas a conseguir que me quede seis horas más aquí tumbado.

La luz de la mesilla sigue encendida y hace imposible que distinga la expresión de Pepper en la distancia. Las olas rompen, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de que ella tome una decisión, descruce los brazos en una actitud cansada y emprenda el camino de vuelta hacia él.

-Voy a ponerte los nuevos puntos- dice

Tony respira hondo y ella maniobra cautelosa evitando que sus dedos rocen innecesariamente su piel, como una eterna sugerencia que nunca llega a ser nada más que eso.

A la una de la mañana los calmantes hacen su efecto y Tony cierra los ojos y deja de observar la silueta de su asistente al otro lado de la cama. A las dos, la temperatura ha bajado tres grados y Jarvis cierra la ventana. A las tres, una mala vuelta en sueños hace que se despierte de dolor al haber apoyado todo su peso sobre su hombro izquierdo. A las cuatro todavía es pronto para que amanezca. A las cinco, el efecto de los calmantes comienza a ceder poco a poco. A las seis, duerme pero no sueña y está a punto, a punto de despertarse cuando algo suave y templado sospechosamente parecido a un beso le roza la comisura de los labios. A las siete, cuando se despierta, está solo en la habitación con los primeros rayos del sol pero cuando cruza la cama y hunde su nariz sobre la otra almohada sus pulmones se inundan de olor a melocotón y vainilla.

La **vigésimo séptima noche** sueña con Yinsen agonizando en aquella cueva oscura. Su mirada tranquila mientras se le escapaban los latidos con cada respiración entrecortada. Le ve morir en aquel suelo polvoriento una y otra vez, sin principio y sin final. Una y otra vez.

-No malgastes tu vida – le dice siempre antes de morir y cada vez parece un golpe en el estómago que le deja sin respiración.

Sus ojos se apagan lentamente y muere unos segundos antes de que todo vuelva a empezar.

-No malgastes tu vida- le dice de nuevo y Tony se despierta empapado en sudor enredado entre las sábanas con una sensación casi dolorosa en la garganta, como si estuviese faltando a una promesa silenciosa que no sabía que había jurado.

El corazón le late deprisa y se incorpora en la cama mesándose el pelo húmedo con ambas manos. Cuando cierra los ojos todavía le ve, muriendo con media sonrisa en los labios y la mirada tranquila, sabiendo que dar la vida por él era su último legado y confiando el potencial que había visto en él para cambiar el mundo.

"No malgastes tu vida" resuena en su cabeza.

-Jarvis- chilla más alto de lo necesario – Llama a Nick Fury, tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, Señor.

-¿Si te pido que incrementes la seguridad me darás la renta per capita del estado? – Contesta molesto- porque lo mismo ha llegado la hora de reprogramar ciertas…

-Llamando al Señor Fury. Esperando respuesta.

Ya es hora de que empiece a cumplir ciertas promesas.

La **vigésimo octava noche** llega con cuatro horas de retraso sobre las eternas luces de Nueva York.

Desde lo más alto de la Torre Stark todo Manhattan se rinde a sus pies, los anuncios de Broadway, las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida y la espesura de Central Park. Reconoce que no es una mala vista aunque se ha acostumbrado a las sinuosas curvas de las playas de Malibú. En todos los sentidos posibles.

-Pepper – le dice a su teléfono y su voz resuena con eco entre las paredes de la planta desierta.

-Deberías estar durmiendo – le contesta su asistente a modo de saludo cuando la línea deja de dar tono.

-Esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme-hunde la mano que no está sujetando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón- la ciudad se sentiría terriblemente decepcionada si me fuese a dormir a una hora decente.

-Mañana tienes reunión del comité a las diez de la mañana.

-Perfecto, dormiré durante la reunión.

-No, no lo harás. Tengo lápices afilados y sé cómo utilizarlos.

-Promesas, promesas.

Puede imaginarla elevando los ojos al cielo con resignación y sonríe ante la imagen mental.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – pregunta al fin.

-Bien, habrá que hacer reformas pero ya tenemos cuartel general- se encoge de hombros y pasea por delante de la cristalera que le muestra las luces de la ciudad.

-Bien- le contesta y hay unos cuantos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada en absoluto – Buenas noches Señor Stark.

-No puedo dormir- se apresura a decir antes de que cuelgue y cuando no escucha nada al otro lado continúa hablando sin saber exactamente que decir hasta que lo dice- Creo que tengo jet-lag. Y me aburro. Las lucecitas me distraen. Es posible que también tenga insomnio. Y te echo un poco de menos. Y me he dejado los calmantes en Malibú. ¿He dicho ya que me aburro?

Oye un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, algo a medio camino entre el cansancio y la resignación a una rutina inexistente.

-Tony, coges un avión en cuatro horas- y suena como si no le hubiese escuchado en absoluto, o peor aún, como si lo hubiese hecho y no le creyese una sola palabra.

-Cierto- le concede.

-Prueba a contar ovejas.

Sonríe porque Manhattan está a sus pies con miles de clubs de moda llamándole con sus neones y él está hablando de contar estúpidos animales con su secretaria que está a unos cuantos estados de distancia.

-Las ovejas son aburridas.

-Pues prueba a contar strippers.

-O podrías contarme un cuento.

Ni siquiera hace como que se lo piensa -Buenas noches, Señor Stark.

La planta se llena del agudo sonido del tono de línea telefónica cuando Pepper cuelga a kilómetros de la ciudad que le reta con su frenética vida nocturna, pero la idea de pasar la noche entre copas, humo y música imposiblemente alta rodeado de aspirantes a modelo, aspirantes a actrices y aspirantes a escalar unos cuantos puestos en la lista semanal de popularidad como ha pasado tantas y tantas otras noches a lo largo de su ajetreada vida, no le resulta remotamente tan entretenido como la perspectiva de despertar a su piloto, sobornar y presionar a unos cuantos controladores aéreos y sacar a Nick Fury de la cama indecentemente pronto para volver a Malibú dos horas antes de lo previsto.

Guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y se despide de Manhattan desde el último piso del edificio en el que vivió durante quince años.

Es hora de volver a casa.

La **vigésimo novena noche** ya no necesita los puntos. La herida del costado es solo un doloroso arañazo carmesí y el resto de moratones que tiene distribuidos por el cuerpo forman una interesante paleta de tonos verdosos y amarillentos.

Termina de ducharse y se seca con cuidado antes de anudarse la toalla a la cintura y salir del cuarto de baño con el pelo goteando evidenciando su rastro.

-Jarvis.

-Sí Señor.

-¿La señorita Potts se ha ido ya a casa?

-Todavía no, señor, está recogiendo sus cosas en el despacho.

-Gracias Jarvis.

Dos reuniones con jefes de departamentos de los que nunca había oído hablar, tres videoconferencias con sus fábricas de Utah, Tennessee y New Jersey e interminables columnas de documentos para firmar, y a pesar de todo está bastante seguro de que Virginia Potts ha estado esquivándole durante todo el día. Es más, está completamente convencido de que lleva esquivándole tres días enteros.

No se molesta en vestirse. No se molesta siquiera en secarse el pelo o peinárselo con las manos, camina hacia el despacho lo suficientemente deprisa para cruzarse media casa en medio minuto y no llama a la puerta antes de abrirla de par en par como si de una entrada triunfal se tratase.

-¿Necesito hacerme daño más a menudo?

Pepper está inclinada sobre el escritorio principal recogiendo el portátil y enfundándolo en su correspondiente bolso de cuero.

-¿Qué? – pregunta deteniendo su tarea.

-Te pregunto si necesito hacerme daño más a menudo.

Ella parpadea un tanto perpleja y Tony espera a que empiece a hablar para interrumpirla.

-No entiendo qué quieres...

-He comprobado empíricamente que solo pareces dispuesta a contemplar la posibilidad de besarme cuando estoy en algún grado de recuperación física.

-Eso es absurdo.

-No, está bien. Puedo aceptarlo- Tony da un par de pasos hacia el centro de la habitación y Pepper deja el ordenador para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho defensivamente- Ya sabes, el amor duele y todas esas chorradas. Puedo aceptarlo si vas a seguir besándome.

Sus hombros se tensan bajo el traje y su expresión según se acerca a ella con pasos lentos y estudiados es demasiado neutral para ser casual, como si se estuviese acercando a una presa nerviosa que busca desesperadamente una salida.

-Eso no fue un beso.

Se acerca más, lo suficiente para que su falta de calzado y la verticalidad de los tacones de ella se hagan evidentes en la altura de sus miradas.

-Tus labios entraron en contacto con los míos, Potts. Esa es la definición de beso.

-Estoy bastante segura de que esa no es la definición de beso ¿Jarvis?

Se apoya sobre el escritorio con ambas manos dejando a su asistente escaso espacio para maniobrar entre sus brazos y cuando se inclina sobre ella no la deja otra salida que sentarse sobre el mueble.

-Ni se te ocurra Jarvis o te juro que la línea de programación más compleja que te quedará será un cero y un uno- no deja de mirarla a los ojos- Aunque si es una crítica constructiva, puedo hacerlo mejor.

Una gota de agua se escurre del pelo del flequillo aterrizando torpemente sobre su hombro derecho y es imposible no ver cómo Pepper desvía la mirada para seguir su recorrido en el descenso por su pecho.

-Deberías vestirte – le dice, pero en lugar de eso él apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, se inclina y la besa.

Muerde levemente su labio inferior, lo arrastra hasta dentro de su boca, succiona y pasea su lengua por él en un proceso agonizantemente lento. Cuando escucha un sonido que es la mezcla perfecta entre un suspiro y un gemido cambia de inclinación y comienza la insistente exploración de la boca de Pepper. Enrosca su lengua con la suya, embiste, cede, profundiza y trata de ignorar la sensación de vacío en el agujero en el que solía estar su estómago y la vocecita molesta de su cabeza que le insiste en que si deja de besarla tendrá un fallo cardiaco.

Huele a vainilla y a melocotón y –_mierda_- huele a Pepper en todos lados y si no tiene cuidado se le va a caer la toalla y entonces no tendrá más remedio que tumbarla sobre la mesa y darle una verdadera utilidad al condenado escritorio.

Apenas se están tocando, apenas han cambiado de posición y mientras Pepper le muerde el labio inferior y él lame todo lo que tiene al alcance, tiene que esforzarse en acordarse de respirar de vez en cuando hasta que ella gira la cabeza lo suficiente para que el ángulo sea imposible y se echa hacia atrás.

-Déjalo- continúa con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, rojo, hinchado, y a Tony nunca le han dicho nada que se parezca tanto a "continúa" – Deja de tratar de llevarme a tu cama.

-No lo hago- están a cinco centímetros de distancia y Tony se juega el alma en cada milímetro- estoy tratando de que tú quieras llevarme a la tuya.

Eso hace que ella abra los ojos y le mire como si se fuesen a derretir todos los glaciales del planeta por su culpa y no pudiese evitarlo, le mira exactamente igual que le miró aquella noche en el balcón del Disney Hall y es posible que sea parte de un complejo ejercicio de control mental porque una vez más, Tony se queda clavado en el sitio, helado, castigado como una estatua de sal por ver más de lo que debería.

No hace nada.

No hace nada y podría hacerlo, debería hacerlo porque apenas les separan unos centímetros de aire y no recuerda haber tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien en su vida.

-¿Qué?- su voz suena diminuta y algo aguda

-Digo que no quiero engatusarte para llevarte a la cama- lo dice despacio, susurrando, con voz grave y perdida mientras la mira a los labios y se esfuerza en la semántica porque no les queda mucho lugar para malentendidos- sino que quiero que tú quieras estar allí y que me quieras a mi contigo.

Suena patético. Y confuso. Y mucho, mucho más llorica de lo que sonaba en su cabeza pero algo debe de hacer bien porque apenas termina de decirlo Pepper le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le besa como si llevase esperando meses para hacerlo.

No se hace de rogar.

Abre la boca y la saluda con una caricia de su lengua contra la suya, suave, constante, mueve sus labios al ritmo de sus respiraciones; lento al principio, casi frenético después. Deja que Pepper le indique dónde ir, cómo, cuándo y con qué presión, se deja hacer cuando ella cambia la inclinación, cuando gana profundidad haciendo que sus narices se aplasten contra la mejilla del otro, cuando apenas le muerde la lengua y hunde sus manos en su cabellera mojada peinándole a contrapelo y haciendo que se le erice la piel hasta las yemas de los dedos de los pies.

Cuando empieza a faltarle el oxígeno se deja resbalar por la comisura derecha de la boca de Pepper dejando un rastro húmedo hasta el punto exacto donde acaba el cuello y muerde con suficiente presión para dejar marcas rojas sobre su piel.

-Si me dejas una marca en el cuello mañana se lo explicas tú a mi jefe – lo dice con un hilo de voz entrecortado que parece un suspiro hecho de palabras.

-Tranquila Potts, planeo dejarte marcas en sitios mucho menos decorosos – y para remarcar su postura lame la piel enrojecida haciéndose hueco en el cuello de su blusa.

Pepper gime. Un gemido ahogado y deshecho que viaja directamente a su entrepierna y se le ocurre que tiene que hacer un detallado inventario de lo que hace que Pepper emita ese sonido para futuras referencias. También se le ocurre que ella va demasiado vestida y que todavía no ha quitado las manos del escritorio, y que tiene que cambiar ambas cosas en un futuro inmediato.

Se separa apenas un milímetro y busca a tientas el dobladillo de la recta, seria y profesional falda de tubo de Pepper y utiliza el pulgar y el dedo índice extendidos para deslizar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos y subirle la falda casi hasta la cintura. Cuando la coge de detrás de los muslos para elevarla ligeramente y sentarla sobre el escritorio situándose entre sus piernas, el roce hace caer su toalla y el cambio de altura que los zapatos de ella se precipiten al suelo.

Pepper deja caer la vista hasta su erección con la boca entreabierta y cuando se lame los labios para humedecérselos Tony no sabe si reír o llorar o repasar los primeros cincuenta decimales del número Pi.

Tiene que admitir que hay bastante que decir a favor de la anticipación porque no recuerda haber esperado tanto para intimar con alguien desde hace milenios y desde luego no recuerda en absoluto estar tan excitado a semejantes alturas del partido en la vida.

La besa el cuello mientras le desabrocha la camisa. Muerde, succiona, lame, arrastra sus dientes por la suave piel de ella con la presión justa para no dejar marcas permanentes, busca con los labios qué le hace gemir de esa manera que debe de ser delito en al menos una docena de estados sureños, prueba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras hunde la nariz en sus cabellos rojizos y cuando consigue deshacerse del último botón y ella se apoya sobre sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás. La visión fugaz de Pepper Potts medio despeinada, con los ojos entornados y los labios hinchados, en sujetador negro sobre piel delicadamente blanca y la falda enroscada en su cintura con las piernas abiertas es probablemente, por sí sola, una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida y sin duda una imagen que va a perseguirle en sus pensamientos de madrugada con recurrencia.

-Si nunca vuelvo a conseguir sacar trabajo adelante en esta habitación será completamente culpa tuya, Pepper- consigue decir mientras besa su abdomen.

-Oh ¿Cuál era tu excusa antes?

No intenta no reírse y en su lugar apoya la mejilla contra la piel de su estómago mientras lo hace y la rodea con los brazos abarcando con sus palmas abiertas buena parte de su espalda.

_A Virginia __ Potts le gusta bromear durante el sexo_, apunta mentalmente en ese apartado reservado para las cosas realmente importantes como la contraseña de desactivación de sus misiles y el número de caja fuerte donde guarda los planos de la armadura.

Cuando se incorpora ligeramente Pepper enrosca sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y no puede evitar aspirar un golpe de aire entre dientes cuando siente la presión sobre su herida.

-Oh – Pepper cambia la expresión de su cara a la de la más pura preocupación en cuestión de unas centésimas de segundo – Perdona, Tony ¿Te he hecho daño?

Y antes de que Tony pueda decir o hacer nada al respecto Pepper baja las piernas y se aparta todo lo posible de él que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no son más de cinco o seis centímetros.

Se aparta el pelo de la cara mientras inhala aire como si no hubiese bastante en la habitación y es a Tony al que se le olvida respirar. Su piel blanca brilla ligeramente húmeda bajo los fluorescentes, probablemente a causa de su pelo mojado y de los rastros de saliva de sus besos, y comienza a sonrojarse desde sus mejillas en todas direcciones hasta que un ligero rubor le cubre la cara, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho. No es hasta que Pepper empieza a maniobrar con la camisa con intención de cubrirse y a balbucear excusas que Tony es capaz de reaccionar.

-No deberíamos… - comienza a hablar cubriéndose los hombros para empezar a abrocharse el primer botón

-¡No!- lo dice con quizá demasiada vehemencia aunque le importa bastante poco porque el caso es que Pepper deja de vestirse

-Tony- emplea su tono conciliador, ese que usa cuando quiere que vaya a una junta a la que no piensa ir- tienes que descansar y tu herida…

No la deja terminar. Por supuesto que no la deja terminar, Pepper podía convencer a un esquimal para que comprase hielo si se le da el tiempo y la motivación suficiente y no piensa dejarle ninguna de las dos así que si inclina hacia ella y agarrándola de detrás de las rodillas con un brazo y empujándola desde los omóplatos con el otro la carga sobre su hombro derecho y empieza a andar en dirección al pasillo con Pepper cogida como si fuese un saco de patatas dejando atrás la toalla, sus tacones y alguna que otra prenda más.

-¡Tony ¿Qué haces?!Suéltame, te vas a hacer daño!

-¿Te acuerdas cuando antes te he dicho que no quería llevarte a mi cama? He cambiado de opinión.

Pepper se ríe y Tony hace la distancia que les separa de su habitación en tiempo record. No cierra las puertas tras de sí, no apaga las luces a su paso como un Rey Midas que pudiese dejar todo abierto y expuesto con un solo toque.

La deja caer sobre la cama sin demasiadas florituras y otra carcajada golpea el aire cuando rebota sobre el colchón.

-Vas demasiado vestida, Pepper- avanza sobre el enorme colchón con maneras felinas y mirada seductora- es algo realmente trágico.

Se recuesta sobre los hombros y se ríe discretamente con una cierta sofisticación natural que debería ser embotellada y vendida en las tiendas más exclusivas de París. No es exactamente la reacción que esperaba obtener pero se siente más que satisfecho con la respuesta.

Maniobra hasta que está sobre ella y ella se deja hacer, levantando una pierna o un brazo cuando la ocasión lo requiere, rodando perezosamente para darle acceso a la cremallera de la falda y al broche del sujetador pero sin poner de su parte más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Una a una, las escasas prendas se van amontonando al pie de la cama dejando solo lugar a piel sobre piel encima de las sábanas.

Besos largos y profundos, recorridos húmedos con la boca abierta a lo largo del estómago, del pecho, del cuello…, mordiscos suaves, indecentes e indecoros en sitios indecentes e indecorosos con una banda sonora de suspiros húmedos y gemidos ahogados.

El pelo de ella se desparrama por la almohada mientras Tony se coloca y busca el ángulo perfecto para que el reactor no la arañe la delicada piel del escote y del pecho, apoyado sobre sus brazos extendidos, y hay demasiada distancia entre ellos, bastante más de la que le gustaría pero es la primera vez que hace esto teniendo un sólido trozo de metal en el pecho y no se va a arriesgar a hacerla daño.

La noche cunde tras las cristaleras y Tony se mueve despacio, con ritmo y sincronía estudiados al son que le marcan las caderas de Pepper; dentro, más adentro, más fuerte, menos lento… respira agitada, con la boca semiabierta insinuando pecados y los dedos recorriendo con insistencia todas y cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que le dejó la metralla y a él le arde el hombro izquierdo de aguantar la postura y las manos de no poder tocar más que el algodón egipcio de las sábanas.

Dobla el brazo derecho y se deja caer arrastrando consigo a Pepper hasta que ambos están de lado con las sábanas enredadas en los tobillos y la herida de su pelvis apenas siente la presión del movimiento.

Benditas endorfinas.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado lo que era hacer aquello con alguien que realmente le gustase y no solo que fuese suficientemente agradable a la libido y a la vista.

El movimiento gana intensidad y se deshace en gemidos. Tony le besa el cuello y ella araña delicadamente su espalda con uñas de porcelana sin respetar ningún tipo de distancias, con sus pechos apretados contra la superficie casi empañada del reactor jugando a las luces y a las sombras.

Le falta el aliento, le sobra la piel y es realmente absurdo porque podría tener un master en este tipo de actividades nocturnas, podría dar clases en la universidad y escribir tratados sobre sexo y quizá lo haga pero Pepper gime en su boca cuando baja la mano entre las piernas y en ese momento está seguro de que va a correrse antes que ella y entonces tendrá que suicidarse o atarla a la pata de la cama y compensarla por ello durante la próxima década.

Tantea, acaricia, busca con los dedos ligeramente callosos el ritmo exacto que hace que Pepper pierda respiraciones y emita sonidos frustrados cada vez que deja de tocarla y se esmera en perfeccionar el movimiento.

Muerde, besa, se ahoga en gemidos y poco después de que Pepper se contraiga a su alrededor y todos sus músculos se relajen como si de repente fuese natillas calientes entre sus brazos, todo se vuelve borroso y mojado y caliente y mucho, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Se deja caer sobre la almohada y hunde su nariz entre mechones pelirrojos mientras trata de decidir si se mudaría antes al punto exacto donde el cuello comienza a convertirse en hombro al trozo de piel a medio camino entre el muslo y el hueso de la cadera.

-Tengo que estar trabajando en unas horas – dice Pepper con un hilo de voz cuando recupera el aliento.

-Tienes el día libre.

-No, no lo tengo.

Parece molesta, como si hubiese algo fundamentalmente reprobable en el hecho de darle el día libre pero Tony ignora su ceño fruncido y tantea el terreno entre las sábanas una vez más.

-Sí que lo tienes, es política de la empresa. Todos los empleados tienen derecho al uso y disfrute de un día libre la jornada inmediatamente posterior a acostarse con el dueño de la compañía.

Pepper se tensa bajo sus manos de un modo casi alarmante y cuando sube la mirada tiene la mandíbula apretada y el gesto indescifrable.

-Si esa política de empresa existiese, las pérdidas anuales por extras de vacaciones con sueldo para el personal hubiesen sido probablemente astronómicas

Tony sonríe porque está bastante seguro de que es un chiste aunque no pueda detectarlo por el tono de su voz. Acaricia con extremo mimo la piel que cubre el camino del abdomen al muslo y vuelta, casi como un ritual, esperando un perdón por una falta que sabe que ha cometido aunque no tenga la menor idea de cuál ha sido.

-Nah, las perdidas estarían compensadas ampliamente por los miles de cientos de días de vacaciones que la empresa te debe y nunca te coges

Voilá. Pepper sonríe lo más mínimo y sus músculos parecen destensarse lentamente bajo sus dedos y no puede evitar sonreír también por puro acto reflejo.

-No voy a cogerme el día libre- advierte

Tony se arrastra sobre el colchón, con la noble intención de aprenderse de memoria el camino desde el tobillo hasta el punto exacto en el que acaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Puedo cogérmelo yo?

Lame sus pechos, se desliza por el estómago y se deja escurrir entre sus piernas en busca de segunda parte que no solo promete ser buena en contra del dicho popular si no que sabe sudor y a vainilla y a manos temblorosas que se agarran con fuerza a las sábanas.

Tiempo después, cuando por fin cae exhausto, no sueña y apenas descansa lo justo. Cuando se despierta mientras amanece las sábanas todavía están húmedas y el aire de la habitación cargado pero a parte de la voz programada de Jarvis, no hay nadie más que le de los buenos días.

Es la **trigésima noche**.

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que el reactor de su fábrica estallase en mil pedazos llevándose por medio buena parte de la estructura del edificio.

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde la última traición de Stane y no debería pillarle por sorpresa pero al día siguiente toda la prensa del país y buena parte de la del resto del mundo anunciará con grandes titulares la muerte de uno de los empresarios más influyentes de las últimas décadas y a Tony se le revuelve el estómago con solo pensar los fastuosos cortejos fúnebres a los que tendrá que asistir y los millones de condolencias sinceras que tendrá que aceptar.

Se rellena el vaso de licor por tercera vez desde que llegó a casa y camina descalzo por el salón hasta caer con ceremoniosidad estudiada sobre el sofá sin derramar una sola gota.

Treinta. Treinta veces treinta. Treinta veces treinta elevado a treinta.

Ha contado cada una de las noches, anotando mentalmente su ordinal con cuidado y aún así la fecha le ha pillado desprevenido. Ha pasado el día volando, huyendo, pensando. Tratando de encontrar los suficientes motivos para no convocar una rueda de prensa y destapar todas las mentiras que arrastra el nombre de Obadiah Stane.

Se le ocurre que Pepper probablemente dimitiría.

Se le ocurre que Rodhey posiblemente le retiraría la palabra.

Se le ocurre que Nick Fury le cortaría las pelotas y las pondría en una bandeja de plata. Seguro.

Bebe, traga y vuelve a beber hasta que puede ver la mesa a través del fondo del vaso.

_Maldito jodido chiflado de los cojones_.

Lo piensa, quizá lo dice en voz alta, tampoco es que haya nadie para oírle a parte de Jarvis. Se pone otra copa sin levantarse del sofá, tampoco es que haya nadie para pararle a parte de Jarvis.

Vacía el licor del vaso de un trago. Sería más práctico beber directamente de al botella solo que él nunca bebe directamente de la botella, claro que tampoco insulta nunca como un camionero y está bastante seguro de que acaba de hacerlo.

-Puto cabrón.

Está vez esta seguro de que lo dice en voz alta, tan alta como para que su eco reverbere en todos los rincones de diseño de la casa. Tampoco es que haya nadie a quien ofender

El alcohol comienza a cerrarle los párpados y a mecerle como si estuviese en un velero en plena marejada, ha estado en un velero en plena marejada y sabe perfectamente de lo que está hablando, y ahí, justo ahí, entre sus neuronas intoxicadas se instala la incómoda cuestión que lleva treinta días sin atreverse a responder.

¿Y si en realidad, nunca ha habido nadie?

Apoya un pie sobre el suelo y se agarra al sofá. Cierra los ojos y duerme.


	5. Noches Siguientes

Todavía le dura la resaca cuando las primeras estrellas se dejan ver en un cielo que todavía no es negro pero que ha dejado de ser azul y Tony camina con pasos cansados por los pasillos de su casa que parecen eternos y hechos de materiales increíblemente ruidosos.

Camiseta de algodón sin mangas, pantalones de chándal sueltos y descalzo, como siempre. Tiene el pelo revuelto y arrugas en la cara y bolsas bajo los ojos que no estaban el día anterior. Tampoco se ha duchado.

A lo mejor por eso Pepper no se ha acercado a él en todo el día. Probablemente no.

Le ha pedido a Jarvis que baje todas las persianas de los enormes ventanales de toda la casa y seguramente es por eso que no ve venir a Rodhes hasta que lo tiene encima, justo a dos metros de distancia bloqueando la salida del pasillo.

-Tío, estás hecho un asco.

-Sí ¿Te gusta? Es parte del plan.

Solo que ambos saben que no lo es, así que Rodhes se retira para que pueda pasa y Tony continúa arrastrándose en dirección al salón.

-¿Pepper?- ni siquiera se molesta en formular una pregunta completa con su correspondiente sujeto y predicado. Está demasiado cansado para eso.

-Me ha llamado desde la oficina, al parecer los teléfonos no paran de sonar y la prensa se ha apostado en el vestíbulo de Industrias Stark y en la valla de tu jardín. No creo que pueda salir de allí hasta mañana.

-Ya.

-Sí.

Se sienta en el sofá y no enciende el televisor pero mira su pantalla inanimada como si tuviese las respuestas a todas las preguntas.

-¿Tony? – Rodhes parece ligeramente preocupado y se sienta en el mismo sofá dejando una prudencial distancia entre ellos- ¿Estás bien?

Dice "Sí" aunque no quiere decir "Sí", quiere decir otra cosa. No tiene muy claro el qué.

-Si quieres hablar de Obadiah…

No, no quiere hablar de Obadiah porque fue el responsable de que ya no confíe en viejos amigos de copas en clubs caros que le ofrecen mujeres y negocios. Responsable de que estuviese tres meses secuestrado a merced de terroristas en una cueva en Afganistán y de que su cuerpo esté lleno de metralla y tuviese que estar conectado a una batería de coche para poder sobrevivir hasta que el reactor que lleva en el pecho tomó el relevo. Es responsable de todo eso, probablemente de más y ni siquiera sabe si eso es lo peor o lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida pero no quiere deberle nada. No quiere hablar de él porque trató de matar a Pepper y él trató de matarle a él y quizá debería sentirse culpable por ello pero no lo hace porque a lo mejor ese tío ya no era Obi, a lo mejor ese tío mató al Obi que él conoció hace mucho tiempo o a lo mejor no lo conoció nunca en absoluto y ninguna, ninguna de esas cosas es algo que quiera analizar con detenimiento.

Pero no dice nada de eso, probablemente porque todo eso no es más que un pensamiento consciente de medio segundo así que en su lugar continúa mirando a la pantalla de plasma a apagada y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente que no tiene que ver con Obadiah, ni con aquella noche ni con el hecho de que todas las cadenas de televisión del país estén llorando la pérdida de "un gran hombre".

-Me acosté con Pepper.

-¿Qué?

-Que me acosté con Pepper – lo repite a pesar de que los agudísimos tonos de voz de Rodhey indican que le ha oído y le ha entendido.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de que Rhodey conteste y cuando lo hace, es para anunciar que necesita una copa. Doble.

-Ya que estás ahí- dice vaciando su vaso de un solo trago y señalando con pereza al mueble bar donde Rhodes vierte generosamente licor de sus botellas- ponme otra a mí.

-No.

La voz de su amigo le llega severa y firme, militar incluso, como si fuese uno de sus reclutas y tuviese que meterle en vereda. Es un "no" fuerte que retumba con eco en las paredes minimalistas apenas decoradas y en cada una de las superficies interiores de su cabeza. Le molesta y le sorprende a partes iguales.

-¿No?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?

-No tengo ni idea.

Rhodes vuelve al sofá y se sienta, cauteloso, deja el vaso apoyado sobre la mesa y entrelaza los dedos de las manos con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Parece genuinamente preocupado y Tony no sabe qué hacer con eso.

-Es como un accidente de tráfico en la carretera – dice y por un momento está absolutamente convencido de que su amigo ha perdido completamente la cabeza- sabes que no quieres verlo pero no puedes evitar mirar – hace una pausa medianamente dramática y se gira ligeramente a la izquierda para mirarle- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?

Está demasiado cansado. Demasiado.

Cansado de fingir y de no fingir. De tratar de cambiar y de que los demás vean el cambio, de hacer lo que se supone que debe hacer cuando la mitad de las veces ni siquiera sabe qué es eso, Está cansado de que le juzguen y de que todo el mundo tenga una opinión sobre todas y cada una de las decisiones que toma.

En ese instante está absolutamente cansado de todo eso y más así que se encoge de hombros y no evita el sabor amargo del reproche en su voz - ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rhodes?

-Quiero que me digas que no la vas a cagar con Pepper. De todas las personas que hay en este universo ella es la única que es capaz de aguantarte diariamente aunque el cómo lo hace sea todo un misterio. Es la única en seis billones así que quiero que de me digas que no la vas a cagar – espera pacientemente un total de unos siete segundos y cuando Tony no responde se recuesta violentamente sobre el sofá y cierra los ojos – Tony, por favor, dime que no la has cagado ya.

Pero lo cierto es que no puede decírselo porque cuando se despertó Pepper no estaba en la habitación y solo ha oído su voz a través del teléfono y visto sus post-its fluorescentes con instrucciones varias y desde luego esa no es la reacción que suele obtener alguien que no la ha cagado así que suspira hondo, todo lo hondo que le dejan sus pulmones y el pulsante dolor de cabeza que le persigue, y contesta con la única verdad que puede contestar.

-Eso espero Rhodey. Eso espero.

**oooOOOooo**

A un ritmo frenético, tan rápido como el dinero y la cabezonería de Tony Stark pueden comprar, el velatorio se organiza inmediatamente la siguiente noche en la mansión Stark.

Es noche cerrada y grandes retratos de Obadiah Stane oscurecen hasta los últimos rincones de la casa, ni siquiera el viento y las olas parecen querer colaborar en tal pantomima con remolinos de arena y enfurecidas embestidas contra la playa que hacen que se tenga que cerrar la terraza y acomodar a los huéspedes en los diversos y amplios salones del edificio.

Tony Stark camina con paso firme y cabeza alta entre coronas de flores y un insoportablemente cargante olor a orquídeas. Traje gris y corbata metalizada a juego ligeramente discreta que apenas resalta entre el atuendo de luto de las plañideras de turno.

Hay gente que conoce, hay gente que no conoce y gente a la que le gustaría no conocer. Acepta los pésames de todos ellos con la misma cara inexpresiva que la mayoría prefiere interpretar como la contención de su dolor y vacía una vez más el vaso de whisky que le ha llevado de la mano durante toda la noche bajo la atenta mirada del Agente Comosellame de Shield.

-¿Qué?- pregunta más molesto que interesado cuando el agente eleva una ceja mientras cambia su vaso vacío por otro lleno en una de las bandejas que le ofrecen los camareros impecablemente serios y vestidos del ritual negro.

-Es su octavo whisky, señor Stark.

No sabe si le molesta más la observación en sí o que se la esté haciendo un desconocido medio calvo con cara de pazguato y complejo de niñera en lugar de su asistente a la que está bastante seguro paga para ello. Entre otras cosas.

Lo que sea.

Se acerca confidencialmente y susurra a un par de decímetros del oído del hombrecillo que lleva toda la noche siguiéndole – Lo hago por el bien de SHIELD, si no acabo con la mitad del avituallamiento del bar alguien sospechará- y da un largo trago de licor para dejar bien claro su planteamiento.

Hay demasiada gente, más gente que en la mitad de sus fiestas y todo avanza demasiado lento a excepción de las bandejas de comida y bebida y el discreto movimiento de los empleados del catering. Avanza lentamente por la sala buscando disimuladamente algo parecido a una cara amiga entre los asistentes pero no hay rastro del sobrio moño pelirrojo de Pepper o de los galones relucientes de Rhodey, encuentra sin embargo otra cara conocida y bastante menos amable que se afana por llegar hasta él.

-Mis condolencias, Tony.

En su defensa puede decir que parece genuinamente apenada y casi desearía poder acordarse de su nombre. Recuerda que trabaja para una de esas revistas ¿Cosmopolitan?… ¿People?... Vanity Fair.

-Te lo agradezco.

También recuerda que le gustaba gritar todo tipo de profanidades a tal volumen que resultaba algo más que ligeramente molesto.

Sonríe tratando de parecer inocente y cándida y fallando estrepitosamente mientras Tony busca disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo a su sempiterno Agente Sombra para descubrir que ha retrasado su posición un par de metros. Genial.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando (¿Candice?, es posible que se llame Candice) se abalanza sobre él rodeándole con los brazos y no le queda otra salida que aceptar el abrazo.

-Si me necesitas esta noche para cualquier cosa- le susurra al oído con claras intenciones- o cualquier otra noche, solo tienes que llamarme.

Es al menos la trigésima mujer que le hace el mismo ofrecimiento en menos de cuatro horas y se pregunta si quizá no ha dejado lo suficientemente claro que es un velatorio y no una fiesta. Tendría que haber puesto un cartel en la entrada especificándolo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- responde.

Es un poco lento, un poco demasiado lento. Dramáticamente un poco lento en deshacerse del abrazo y antes de que pueda desenredar a la rubia de entre sus brazos levanta la vista y a través de la habitación se encuentra con la mirada fija de Virginia Potts.

Clavado, como todas y cada una de las veces que Pepper le ha mirado de ese modo, es incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de moverse durante un par de segundos críticos en los que Pepper le sonríe con lo que parece ser algo de pesar y algo de alivio y desaparece por las escaleras de la sala, el mismo par de segundos críticos en los que la periodista malinterpreta su falta de movilidad y desliza sus brazos por debajo de su chaqueta ajustando aún más el abrazo.

Genial.

-Discúlpame un momento- consigue decir mientras se zafa y deja atrás sus reproches ininteligibles avanzando entre la gente tan rápido como le es posible.

Esquiva a un par de camareros, a tres o cuatro accionistas y cuando por fin alcanza el pie de la escalera una mano en su muñeca le frena antes de continuar.

-¿A dónde va Señor Stark?

Ahí está de nuevo, su acosador medio calvo de SHIELD hacia el que está comenzando a sentir ciertos insistentes instintos asesinos.

-Al baño- miente, y comienza a bajar la escalera.

-Le acompaño.

Se para en seco, da media vuelta y trata de hacer acopio de una paciencia y de un tiempo de los que francamente, no dispone.

-Verá Agente…

-Stephenson.

-…Agente Stephenson, no es no aprecie su absurda compañía pero me parece que esto va ligeramente más allá del colmo de la estupidez.

Ante sus ojos el agente no solo no se inmuta sino que avanza un paso más en su dirección bajando otro escalón.

-Le acompañaré hasta la puerta – dice como si eso tuviese mucho más sentido.

-¿Es que acaso se cree que a la que se descuide me voy a vestir de Iron Man y ponerme a bailar la conga sobre el piano?

-Es una posibilidad que Shield no descarta.

Tony eleva los ojos al cielo y suspira hondo antes de precipitarse escalera abajo bajando los escalones de dos en dos como si le fuese la vida en llegar al final. Teclea el código de seguridad de su taller pero cuando las luces se encienden a su paso no hay rastro de Pepper ni del Audi que le suele dejar cuando su coche está en el taller.

-¿Agente Stephenson?- se da la vuelta con la mandíbula apretada y las manos en los bolsillos- solo quería que supiese que en estos momentos cuenta con mi más sentido odio.

-Sobreviviré.

Tony tarda una hora más en subir de nuevo a la planta principal y para las siguientes condolencias de una completa desconocida que apesta a tabaco y tequila, su cara de disgusto ni siquiera es fingida.

**oooOOOooo**

El sol se parte en mil pedazos sobre el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos de luz se escapan para pintar de violáceo las nubes y Tony cierra los ojos para recibir el golpe de aire que arrecia contra todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

La terraza se le antoja extravagantemente grande, quizá porque no suele visitarla sin una mujer colgada del brazo a la que poder seducir con unas vistas privilegiadas. En la mesa de acero y cristal le espera un whisky gran reserva con cuatro cubitos de hielo que se derriten con reticencia pero las tres salvas de honor del entierro de Obiadiah Stane todavía resuenan entre sus tímpanos y ni siquiera el alcohol parece ser la solución.

El exclusivo licor se agua con paciencia a la espera de un sorbo que no llega y Tony se desanuda con un suspiro profundo la corbata ocre que no recordaba llevar todavía puesta. Se ha negado ha vestirse de negro por principios fundamentales pero lleva un traje marrón lo suficientemente oscuro para que no sea el titular de la mitad de los tabloides internacionales en unas cuantas horas.

La tela de los pantalones se arruga con vehemencia cuando se sienta en una de las sillas de jardín desafiando la noche. No hay ni rastro de los mil doscientos ilustres asistentes al entierro entre los que contaban Jefes de Estado de varios continentes, representantes del mundo del cine, la música, la literatura, la moda…, obispos, rabinos, cienciólogos y abundante fauna de la alta sociedad con el pertinente ejército de federales, agentes secretos y empleados de seguridad contratados para la ocasión. Hace varias horas que todos y cada uno de ellos, incluido él mismo, presentaron sus falsos últimos respetos al difunto y Tony se pregunta a sí mismo por qué parece incapaz de decir el providencial último adiós.

-¿Tony?- el sonido de sus pasos mucho más sutil que de costumbre– me ha llamado Rodhes – dice cuando aparece en su campo de visión -¿estás bien?

No, no está bien. Se suponía que sería el día en que todo quedaría cerrado. Se suponía que debería haber alcanzado cierto nivel de paz interior, o haber tenido alguna revelación esclarecedora. Se suponía que Stane pasaría a formar parte de un recuerdo distante, pasado y no presente.

No se suponía….

-Está bien si le echas de menos – Pepper se sienta con estudiada cautela en la silla de al lado y apoya su mano sobre la de él en el reposabrazos- y está bien si le odias.

Tony asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar más allá del horizonte porque no sabe si está bien o no, pero lo cierto es que sí, echa de menos al hombre que creía que era y odia al que resultó ser, aunque realmente lo único que quisiera hacer sería olvidarse completamente de él y seguir con su vida como si nada.

-No te he visto en la ceremonia.

Tampoco es que la haya visto demasiado en los últimos días.

-Estaba al fondo, con el resto del personal de Industrias Stark- explica, como si eso tuviese algún sentido pero Tony acepta la excusa y afirma con la cabeza.

La brisa remueve el aire a su alrededor y el ambiente se llena de olor a mar y al perfume de Pepper mientras el whisky con hielo termina de convertirse en whisky con agua y dejan que el tiempo se escurra con descuido como los granos en un reloj de arena.

A su lado Pepper suspira hondo y hay un movimiento sutil. Evita mirar para no verla irse, para alargar la calma de su presencia un poquito más, por eso cuando la mano extendida de su asistente personal aparece en su campo de visión levanta la mirada un tanto sobresaltado.

-Baila conmigo – le dice.

No hay luz suficiente en la terraza y sus ojos parecen oscuros, como el agua marina cuando es tan profunda que no deja pasar el sol, y Tony podría perderse en ellos sin salir a respirar durante meses, así que no tiene realmente otra opción que levantarse y coger su mano, agarrar su cintura con el otro brazo y bailar bajo el cielo sin estrellas.

La brisa marina y el balanceo de sus cuerpos y el silencio.

La noche no es como Tony la había predicho pero puede vivir con ello, puede vivir con esto.

**oooOOOooo**

Tony Stark deambula en penumbra por los escasos pasillos y las enormes habitaciones de su casa en Malibú. A través de los constantes ventanales enmarcados en acero que pueblan las pareces de la mansión, la luna llena ilumina con descaro todos los rincones pero no contribuye en lo más mínimo a que disminuya en absoluto la sensación de claustrofóbico agobio que envenena cada una de sus células.

Lleva todo el día encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes, a un par de vallas de seguridad inteligente, cuatro coches de refuerzo policial, un pequeño ejército de guardaespaldas, un par de agentes de Shield y kilómetro y medio de distancia de todas las cámaras y micrófonos del país y un nada desdeñable porcentaje de las del extranjero que buscan captar las primeras declaraciones del infame dueño de Industrias Stark tras la muerte y entierro de Obidiah Stane.

Camina sin rumbo de una sala a otra mientras Jarvis enciende y apaga tímidamente las luces a su paso hasta que llega a la única otra sala de la casa que estaba encendida previamente.

Ya no le duele el hombro. Ni el muslo, pero la rosada cicatriz que desaparece por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal le pica como mil demonios.

-No te rasques

Le advierte Pepper sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del portátil que descansa sobre su regazo sin dejar de teclear con ritmo uniforme.

-Me pica

Ella se abstiene de seguir discutiendo al respecto y se limita a suspirar profundamente mientras Tony se deja caer pesada y sonoramente sobre el sofá, después coge el mando del enorme televisor plano de ultimísima generación y cuenta la cantidad de canales que es capaz de pasar tras identificar el logotipo en un minuto.

-¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso?

Parece ligeramente molesta pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer todas las cosas, probablemente muy importantes, que sea que esté haciendo.

-Me aburro.

Suspira de nuevo y Tony se conforma de momento con dejar uno de los canales en los que no parecen estar emitiendo en bucle las imágenes del funeral: CDI. No tiene ni idea de qué significan las siglas pero están echando las mejores jugadas del billar de competición femenino así que no le sorprendería que significase Canal de Deportes de Interior o Canal para Desesperados Insomnes.

-¿Por qué hay billar de competición femenino?

-¿Perdón?

Rueda sobre sí mismo encima de los cojines blancos del sofá hasta estar bocabajo, las manos bajo la barbilla y la mirada puesta directamente en Pepper Potts

-¿Qué cualidades necesarias para el billar de competición ponen a uno de los dos géneros lo suficientemente en desventaja el uno para con el otro como para que sea necesario que haya billar de competición femenino y billar de competición masculino?

Aquello consigue que deje de golpear las teclas pero no que baje la pantalla del ordenador. Suspira por tercera vez y le mira.

-¿Quieres un informe sobre el tema?- pregunta con una sutilísima sorna

Está tentado, realmente tentado de decir que sí y que además lo necesita lo antes posible solo para tener algo en lo que entretenerse.

-Nah, eso le quitaría el único misterio que tiene este…-duda durante un segundo entero- ni siquiera sé como catalogarlo porque "deporte" implica esfuerzo físico y "espectáculo" implica algún tipo de entretenimiento y _esto_, claramente carece de ambos requisitos.

Durante unos cuantos segundos que se alargan hasta un par de minutos enteros lo único que se oye es el repiquetear de dedos sobre el teclado y los comentarios apasionados de la retransmisión de cada jugada hasta que Pepper retira el ordenador de su regazo (por fin) y se digna a prestarle su merecida atención.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-No

Ninguno de los dos se mueve de sus respectivos sitios en el sofá en forma de ele. Él tumbado boca abajo en la parte larga y ella perfectamente sentada en la corta.

-¿Ningún proyecto a medias?

-Estoy bloqueado

Está harto, frustrado, las ideas vienen y van por su cabeza sin que sea capaz de centrarse en ninguna de ellas tiempo suficiente para hacer nada al respecto.

Bloqueado.

Pasa en las mejores familias.

Pepper afirma lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Y qué haces habitualmente para desbloquearte?

Tony levanta la cabeza y arquea las cejas como un perro que escucha un silbido a kilómetros de distancia porque lo que hacía habitualmente para desbloquearse implicaba que Pepper tuviese que llevar ropa ajena a la lavandería a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Oh- dice ella cayendo en la cuenta – Te ha llamado Christine Evehart

Por su tono intuye que debería sonarle el nombre así que hace un esfuerzo consciente por buscarlo en su memoria sin mucho éxito.

-Alta, rubia… asistió al velatorio- desarrolla Pepper cuando los segundos pasan sin que él diga nada

-Medio estado asistió al velatorio

Ella eleva los ojos al cielo y Tony asume que hay cierta leve censura en su gesto sin saber muy bien a qué es debida.

-¿Trabaja en Vanity Fair? – ofrece la pelirroja

Ah sí, Miss Vanity Fair. Publicó cierto artículo que Pepper jura no haber leído en la que la acusaba de vestir como una funcionaria cuarentona de los años sesenta. Eso podría explicar el ligero reproche.

-Ah, sí, ya.

-¿La llamo?

Le falta tiempo para contestar

-No

No tiene muy claro que tipo de procesos mentales sigue Pepper pero está claro que son misteriosos e imposibles de seguir porque ambos saben que en la época en la que se acostó con la reportera no se acostaba nunca dos noches con una mujer que se hubiese ligado en cinco minutos y de estar dispuesto a hacer algún tipo de excepción tiene muy claro que no sería con Christine… Comoseapellide.

-Estás bloqueado

-Lo cual no es, ni de lejos, suficiente motivo para llamarla

Pepper asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a su ordenador portátil mientras la voz de los comentaristas televisivos de villar llena los infinitos espacios abiertos del salón.

-No parecía disgustarte tanto la idea en el velatorio – dice con un tono de voz ligero y eleva los ojos de la pantalla el tiempo necesario para mirarle y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa demasiado sincera para su gusto. No hay nada en toda ella que refleje el más mínimo resentimiento, muy a su pesar.

-Las apariencias, Potts, y tú deberías saberlo, tienen la costumbre de ser de naturaleza engañosa

-Por supuesto

Vuelve a cundir el silencio cómodo en la habitación y Tony se revuelve en el sofá dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo como si fuese un perro caprichoso buscando que alguien le rasque la barriga, lo cual, por otra parte, tampoco le resulta una idea desagradable en absoluto

Pepper suspira sonoramente

-¿Seguro que no quieres que la llame?

-No

-También podría llamar a…

No la deja terminar

-No

Un suspiro más profundo y Pepper frunce un poco el ceño – Estás siendo un tanto irracional, Tony

Enarca las cejas, se incorpora, baja los pies del sofá y entorna la mirada. Ha sido irracional muchas veces en su vida, innumerables veces, infinitas veces, más aún tratándose de mujeres pero nunca sospechó ganarse el adjetivo por negarse a acostarse con cierta periodista con aspiraciones de grandeza.

La iluminación de la habitación no es todo lo potente que podría ser y los rincones lejanos quedan inmersos en una oscuridad incierta, como si no existiese el mundo más allá de la luz, como si solo quedasen sobre la faz de la Tierra, Pepper, el billar de competición femenino y él, y en una de esas ideas fugaces, de las que deambulan por su mente sin quedarse demasiado para pensarla dos veces, se le ocurre que lo mismo existen ciertas posibilidades de que la comunicación entre su asistente y él no es todo lo fluida que debería, o todo lo clara que debería y que sí, eso da cierto sentido a las cosas.

Así que lo dice en voz alta -Podrías ayudarme tú – por si esa posibilidad no le había quedado clara, en lo últimos meses.

-No

-¿No?

-No

Pepper continúa sentada con la espalda recta, su postura es el póster perfecto de la ergonomía laboral y no deja de trabajar, como si todo formase parte de su gran rutina diaria, como si él la pidiese veladamente que se vaya con él a la cama constantemente.

Quizá lo hace. Probablemente sí.

-Estás siendo un tanto irracional, Pepper

Ella sonríe divertida – Muy gracioso – y vuelve al trabajo.

No le ve la gracia, no le ve la gracia en absoluto y sigue bloqueado. Se rasca vagamente el estómago a falta de alguien dispuesto a hacerle los favores y vuelve a coger el mando de la televisión.

Afuera, en los límites de su propiedad, los periodistas de guardia siguen acampados como si se dispusiesen al asedio de una ciudad medieval haciendo la entrada y salida de la mansión sin trajes voladores o mini-ejércitos de guardaespaldas como armarios, poco menos que una imposibilidad física.

No hay duda, Pepper tendrá que quedarse a pasar la noche, como la noche anterior, como la noche siguiente probablemente, todavía tiene tiempo para conseguir que en un futuro cercano empiece a tomarse sus proposiciones en serio.

Pasa los canales con tanta rapidez como le permite su dedo pulgar y respira hondo captando una tenue fragancia a vainilla.

Espera que le quede tiempo.

**oooOOOooo**

Es la cuarta noche de asedio, o puede que sea la quinta. Como los romanos que esperaban pacientemente a las puertas de Numancia los periodistas no parecen tener prisa en conseguir la ansiada foto del famoso Tony Stark de duelo. Las luces de los focos siempre dispuestos para la instantánea iluminan los campamentos improvisados y los turnos de guardia son palabra y ley entre los compañeros de profesión.

Al otro lado de los cristales tintados de oscuro todas las luces permanecen apagadas y Jarvis tiene instrucciones muy precisas de no interrumpir hasta la mañana siguiente.

En su habitación Tony respira acelerado y hunde la nariz entre el pelo suelto de Pepper mientras descubre a oscuras las curvas y rectas de su cuerpo.

A decir verdad no tiene mucha idea de cómo lo ha conseguido, probablemente el hecho de arrinconarla contra el mostrador de la cocina y abalanzarse sobre sus labios sin darle tiempo a mediar palabra haya tenido algo que ver. Es bastante posible.

Sudan bajo las sábanas, sobre ellas, entre ellas… mojados, iluminados por un resplandor azul como si no fuese del todo real. Giran, ruedan, rotan las caderas y las manos abarcan sitios normalmente cubiertos por la ropa. El silencio se quiebra constantemente con murmullos y gemidos y el tiempo se hace eterno entre besos y caricias que duran varias eternidades, sobre el hueso de la cadera, bajo la oreja, entre las piernas, justo debajo de la clavícula, la noche no parece dar abasto y sin embargo cuando caen rendidos al sueño sobre sábanas húmedas y aire templado y cargado, el reloj solo marca las once y media.

Cuando Tony abre los ojos de nuevo después de que su cuerpo le agradezca brevemente las escasas horas de sueño el reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana y no hay nadie en la habitación a quién poder despertar cuando llama a gritos a su Inteligencia Artificial.

-Jarvis, ¿Se ha marchado ya la señorita Potts?

-Todavía no, señor

Da un salto de la cama y murmura "luces al cuarenta y cinco por ciento" con una voz que los documentales de Nathional Geographic hubiesen definido sin lugar a duda como "gruñido", y coge lo primero que pilla para cubrirse mínimamente, no tanto por modestia como por precaución ante su clara imagen mental de los posibles titulares de los periódicos de la mañana; "Tony Stark, se cae desnudo por las escaleras mientras iba en busca de su asistente: los médicos dicen que podrán salvar su carné de padre".

Termina de ponerse lo que resultan ser unos pantalones de chándal justo antes de llegar a la escalera y ordena a Jarvis cerrar la casa hasta que consiga hablar con ella. Está claro que su maravilloso plan de hacer que Pepper se durmiese sobre su pecho cubriendo el reactor de modo que si intentase irse el repentino resplandor azul y el movimiento entre sus brazos le despertaría no ha resultado exactamente como había planeado.

Así que baja la escaleras, alternando los pasos largos que abarcan dos peldaños con los cortos y rápidos. Cuando llega a la planta principal todas las luces parecen apagadas y no se siente de humor como para jugar al escondite.

-¿Jarvis?

-En la entrada lateral, Señor

Acelera el paso, algunos dirían incluso que corre, descalzo, casi derrapando en las ocasionales curvas de los largos pasillos hasta que llega al salón que sirve de recepción de la entrada lateral, la que da a los jardines y más allá tiene un acceso discreto a la playa privada que termina cuatro kilómetros más allá.

-Ah! Aquí estás – frena en seco cuando la distingue entre las sombras con los zapatos en la mano, preparándose para salir.

Gira la cabeza con rapidez en su dirección y le mira con enormes ojos azules que tienen una expresión demasiado parecida a la de un animal asustado para que Tony no sienta una punzada incómoda en la boca del estómago.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta

Poder retroceder en el tiempo una hora para… no se, atarla a la cama o algo, por ejemplo.

-No deberías estar aquí- dice y si su voz suena ligeramente enfadada, bueno, no es del todo su culpa

Sonríe, con esa sonrisa pequeña e incómoda que suele reservar para cumplidos de extraños y situaciones en las que tiene que explicar sus vergonzosos comportamientos en rueda de prensa.

-Ya me iba

-No, quiero decir que nadie te ha dicho que te vayas

Es muy posible que las indecentes horas y su cerebro atiborrado de endorfinas no estén ayudando demasiado a la comunicación fluida porque Pepper mantiene la sonrisa y afirma con la cabeza muy levemente.

-Oh, no te preocupes, me he indicado a mi misma el mejor modo de salir y me lo he tomado bastante bien – y con eso se da media vuelta y avanza un paso hacia la puerta antes de que él sea capaz de reaccionar y agarrarla de la muñeca para impedir que se vaya.

-¡No! – lo dice demasiado alto y demasiado furioso y Pepper da un minúsculo paso atrás sobresaltada- Me refería a que deberías estar arriba, en la habitación, en la cama, durmiendo – evita conscientemente el uso de posesivos y no la suelta de la muñeca a pesar de que ella parece relajarse un poco- Quiero decir que no tienes que irte.

Le mira con algo suave en la mirada y eso casi le da margen para poder volver a respirar si no fuese porque conoce ese algo, lo ha visto cientos de veces a lo largo de los años. Significa "no te creo pero es todo un detalle que lo hayas intentado"

-Tampoco tienes que quedarte- no sabe de donde sale, pero lo dice en un solo golpe de voz, como si las palabras no estuviesen separadas las unas de las otras – si no quieres. No _tienes_ que hacer nada

Ahí está, uno de los principales motivos por los que su asistente se ha pasado años recogiendo la ropa del tinte de otras mujeres a altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Hablar después del sexo? No es precisamente su especialidad.

-Tony…

-Puedes quedarte, ehmm… ¿Puedes quedarte?... o sea, me gustaría que te quedases

No sabe muy bien qué ha dicho, ha sonado patéticamente parecido a suplicar en sus propios oídos pero Pepper parece paralizada y su mirada ya no es suave sino triste y necesita un gps, un mapa de carreteras, un plano detallado y una guía especializada porque está absolutamente perdido en esta conversación.

-Tony, no puedo quedarme

-Oh…

-No puedo…-a Pepper se le quiebra la voz y baja la mirada al suelo y respira hondo y cuando vuelve a mirarle tiene los ojos vidriosos y él no entiende nada, nada, nada en absoluto- Tú eres Tony Stark, y mañana seguirás siendo Tony Stark pero yo… si me quedo no sabré quién seré mañana, tu asistente personal, la chica que se quedó a la mañana siguiente, el último reto superado de Tony Stark, la empleada extremadamente servicial…y no puedo ser todas esas cosas- se le escurre una lágrima discreta – y si tengo que elegir…

No termina la frase pero se esfuerza en zafarse y Tony deja ir su muñeca porque es demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde, pero el caso es que no entiende del todo lo que está pasando.

-Buenas noches, Tony.

No contesta, tampoco se da la vuelta cuando la puerta lateral se cierra y el reloj que cuelga de la pared marca las cuatro y media, solo se queda allí, de pie, parado.

Más allá de la vaya, el asedio mediático continúa y en la casa, todas las luces continúan apagadas.


	6. Mas noches

Pasan cinco días con sus cinco noches repletas de estrellas jugando al escondite con terroristas entre las áridas montañas de oriente medio. Tratando de encontrar los misiles, tratando de que los misiles no le encuentren a él.

A veces no está solo en las grietas y cuevas del paisaje que sirven de refugio para descansar unas cuantas horas y conciliar algún que otro sueño escasamente reparador, SHIELD no solo le ha mandado a él. Tipos con antifaces y capas y nombres como "Thor" que no te dan compañía y te quitan la soledad.

Cuando vuelve a Malibú es de noche y la horda de micrófonos y flashes que flanqueaba la casa se ha reducido a una cuarta parte de la que era cuando se fue.

No cuenta los segundos, en absoluto, pero son exactamente treinta y seis los que transcurren desde que Jarvis le da la bienvenida hasta que Pepper Potts aparece por la puerta transparente marcando su código de seguridad.

Apenas se ha quitado el casco y los pequeños robots del laboratorio le rodean en frenética actividad tratando de sacarle del traje, sucio, arañado, abollado pero por lo demás intacto mientras Pepper espera pacientemente que cese la actividad, sin maquillar, en vaqueros y sandalias y una coleta alta.

A Tony se le atragantan los días de ausencia en la garganta.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bien, si puedes incluir en la definición de "bien" misiles de corto alcance y temperaturas de entre cuarenta y menos quince grados

Cruza las manos sobre el regazo, se apoya en la mesa de trabajo más cercana y observa con detenimiento las heridas y los golpes que van quedando al descubierto según desaparece la armadura.

-¿Te duele?

-Nada que un baño de cuatro horas no pueda arreglar

Ella afirma con la cabeza y él se deja hacer mientras los diferentes brazos mecánicos le liberan y retiran las piezas dañadas con rapidez hasta que el neopreno rasgado es lo único que le separa del aire de la habitación.

-Cinco días

-Sí

La ha echado de menos. Incesantemente. Y se ha equivocado demasiadas veces como para arriesgarse a cruzar fronteras que no le está permitido cruzar así que no se lo dice, en su lugar coge su mano y da un pequeño tirón con la fuerza justa para ponerla en pie y empujarla unos centímetros hacia él y la saca a bailar.

Descalzos, entre trastos a medio construir y herramientas de última generación, bailan, giran y se encuentran.

Tararea un viejo vals al son de cada paso y no lo dice

"Te he echado de menos. Incesantemente"

No lo dice

**oooOOOooo**

-… y mañana tienes una videoconferencia con el presidente de Mitshubitsu a las ocho de la mañana así que le he dicho a Jarvis que te despierte a las seis para que te de tiempo a prepararte, y estaría bien que durmieses ocho horas para que estuvieses presentable pero como no creo en los milagros por favor, Tony, por favor, acuéstate antes de las tres de la madrugada…

Apenas empieza a anochecer en Malibú y el reluz del atardecer ilumina sus perfiles cuando recorren la casa sin un rumbo claro en mente, Tony delante con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje y Virginia Potts detrás, PDA en mano y equilibrios imposibles sobre tacones inimaginables que repiquetean con armonía.

-… Happy irá mañana a recoger al comité de SHIELD al aeropuerto así que si le necesitas entre las ocho y las diez de la mañana, cosa que no deberías porque deberías estar en una conferencia muy importante, tendrás que conducir tú mismo o llamar a uno de los conductores de la empresa. Yo estaré iré con Happy y estaré en SHIELD hasta las cuatro pero estaré disponible por si me necesitas para algo serio que no sea cómo encender la máquina del café.

-Cómo encender la máquina del café es _importante, _gran parte del tiempo me sustento a base de adrenalina y cafeína.

-Creí que era a base de alcohol y fiestas

Se para en seco y se da la vuelta despacio para mayor efecto, sonríe de medio lado en la penumbra y la mira intensamente tardando unos segundos en contestar -Si bueno, por si no lo ha notado, señorita Potts, lo estoy dejando. Al menos lo de las fiestas – y sigue andando.

-Seguro, en cualquier caso me refería a la otra acepción de importante, la que implica declaraciones de guerra de países extranjeros, cárcel o demandas multimillonarias

-Oh, _esa_ acepción

Flirtea. Inocentemente, por deporte, sin ningún tipo de expectativa salvo la de quizá, conseguir sonrojarla ligeramente. Flirtea como en los viejos tiempos, cuando lo hacía con todo y con todos y no se arriesgaba a perder nada en ese juego.

-Sí

-Bien

Sin previo aviso Tony se para enfrente de una de las cientos de gigantescas ventanas de la mansión que habitualmente le pasan desapercibidas y observa el sol apagándose, reflejándose con pereza sobre el mar en el horizonte. Sube una ceja, se da media vuelta y comprueba la hora en su reloj de pulsera de precisión atómica.

-Son las siete menos diez

-Sí

Se hablan mirándose a los ojos y con expresiones menos inexpresivas de lo que ambos pretenden

-Me estás leyendo el horario para mañana.

-Sí

El cielo se oscurece con el paso de los segundos y la penumbra va dando paso a la oscuridad y Jarvis enciende las luces con intensidad ascendente hasta dejarlas al sesenta por ciento de su capacidad sin que ellos siquiera se inmuten.

-Me lees el horario del día siguiente cuando te vas a ir

-Sí

Se hace un pequeño silencio, flexible, acolchado, cómodo.

-Son las siete de la tarde- repite la obviedad para intentar que se explique sin tener que sonsacarla o utilizar a Jarvis para espiar porque en la historia de la humanidad, su secretaria solo se ha ido a las siete de la tarde en contadas ocasiones. Nueve, para ser exactos.

-Es mi hora de irme

-No, no lo es

-Es la hora que estipula mi contrato como la hora a la que termina mi jornada laboral- se corrige

Tony apenas sonríe de medio lado y la señala acusadoramente con el dedo índice -Sutil aunque crucial diferencia, Potts

-Me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado – Pepper levanta la barbilla ligeramente, como retándole a contrariarla- ¿Algo más señor Stark?

-¿Tienes planes? Porque no te está permitido tener planes

-Me está permitido- sonríe- aunque la idea no te guste

Y Dios sabe que la idea no le gusta

-No me gusta- dice con no tan fingida seriedad- Primero son planes una noche y lo siguiente será desconectar el móvil y podría pasarme algo ¡grave! Francamente, Pepper, tu falta de preocupación por mi me hace sentir bastante infravalorado.- respira hondo- No me gusta en absoluto.

-Bien

Pepper camina, son su clipboard y sus horarios y plannings de colores y misteriosas anotaciones abrazados al pecho, pasa a escasos diez centímetros de él a pesar de que el ancho del pasillo es absurdo en su inmensidad y Tony puede oler su perfume cuando le adelanta así que no tiene más remedio que seguirla, a un paso escaso de distancia.

-Y ¿dónde vas?

-Jarvis puede localizarme en caso de que sea necesario

Desde luego no es la respuesta que esperaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué? ¿No me lo vas a decir?

-No

Mete las manos en los bolsillos con cuidado de no perder el ritmo y concentrado en mantener la misma escasa distancia entre ellos, siguiendo el repiqueteo de sus tacones a donde quiera que sea que le lleve.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres capaz de aparecer accidentalmente en el sitio en el que esté alegando además que soy yo la que te acoso

Es capaz de hacerlo, sí. Es incluso posible que ya lo haya echo en alguna ocasión.

-Qué se le va a hacer, soy así de encantador

Para, se vuelve hacia él y apenas les separan unos cuantos centímetros-¿Eso es todo señor Stark?

Busca rápidamente en su mente motivos para que no se vaya, para continuar siguiéndola hasta el infinito y lamentablemente no los encuentra.

-Eso es todo señorita Potts-ella asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la huída. La observa caminar con elegancia durante dos o tres metros antes de llamarla en un solo golpe de voz ¿Pepper?

-¿Si?

Se acerca a ella en tres zancadas rápidas. Afuera ya es completamente de noche y los extremos del pasillo parecen no tener fin, como si estuviesen en mitad de ninguna parte, incapaces de llegar a ningún lado, ni para delante ni para detrás.

-¿Sabes?- le coge de la manga del traje suavemente- No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas esta noche o cualquier noche, siempre seguirás siendo Pepper Potts a la mañana siguiente-le cuesta decir las palabras como si cada una de ellas pesase una tonelada- bueno a no ser que te cases en Las Vegas- bromea, pero Pepper ni siquiera se sonríe, solo suspira hondo y traga saliva- y aún así, para mi siempre seguirás siendo Pepper Potts.

Durante unos cuantos segundos no pasa nada. La noche no se vuelve más noche a su alrededor y el tiempo no se detiene pero ella permanece callada y Tony no sabe qué más podría decir así que suelta su manga y mira al suelo como si en la punta de sus relucientes zapatos se encontrasen las respuestas milagrosas a todas sus meteduras de pata.

-Al Valley Force Restaurant– dice Pepper y su voz es apenas un susurro que hace que Tony levante la mirada- mi prima ha venido a pasar un par de días a Malibú y quiere que le enseñe la ciudad.

Pepper sonríe, una sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente y le brillan los ojos cuando se da la vuelta y sigue caminando por el pasillo que se ilumina a su paso. Tony la sigue avanzando despacio, paso a paso, fuera de la oscuridad.

**oooOOOooo**

Tony Stark mira por la ventana de una de las suites de la casa con las luces apagadas escondiéndose entre las sombras. Más allá del jardín y las verjas de su propiedad, las luces y el movimiento de la prensa se ha vuelto discreto, silencioso, casi agonizante con cada día que pasa, con cada hora. Con cada minuto, quizá.

Le pesan los vaqueros, le ahoga la camiseta de algodón sin mangas y sus pies descalzos se queman de pisar día tras día y noche tras noche el mismo suelo una y otra vez. Le molesta su piel, le molesta que la luna se oculte tras las nubes dejando a la noche más oscura de lo habitual y le molesta esa sensación claustrofóbica que le oprime el pecho y le recuerda con demasiada fidelidad lo que se siente en las profundidades de una cueva en Afganistán.

-Jarvis- dice mientras se aparta de la ventana y se mueve decidido por la casa

-¿Señor?

-Llama a Rhodes, dile que nos vemos en el Heitworth en una hora

-Sí señor, cursando llamada.

Tiene tiempo para darse una ducha rápida, arreglarse adecuadamente y hasta picotear algo de lo que seguramente Pepper le ha dejado preparado para cenar antes de irse.

Mira el reloj de pulsera una última vez antes de quitárselo de camino a la ducha mientras se desnuda al ritmo que anda dejando un rastro de ropa usada a su paso por el pasillo y la habitación.

Es posible que tenga incluso tiempo de pararse a las puertas para que los periodistas le hagan un par de fotos, consigan su ansiado trofeo y se vayan a hacer lo que sea que hagan cuando no están asediándole a las puertas de su metafórica jaula de cristal.

Se ducha, se viste, engulle un sándwich vegetal con pastrami y elige el audi rojo para salir en todas las portadas del día siguiente. No tiene tiempo de parar pero baja la ventanilla del conductor y disminuye la velocidad lo suficiente como para que miles de cientos de flashes salten a su paso por la verja principal.

Conduce por las carreteras de Malibú como si huyese del mismo diablo y observando por el espejo retrovisor la decena de motos que intenta seguirle el ritmo, quizá lo haga. Las calles de la ciudad están desiertas como era de esperar de un día laborable a esas horas y toma las curvas como si fuesen rectas, confiando en que los neumáticos se agarrren al asfalto tal y como deben de hacerlo y que no haya ningún niño despistado cruzando la calle por donde no debe a la una de la madrugada.

Aparca en frente del club de caballeros frenando en seco y haciendo que la fuerza de la inercia le aplaste contra el cinturón de seguridad.

-Buenas noches Señor Stark, es un placer volver a verle

A lo lejos el ruido de una jauría de motos resuena entre las aceras

-Buenas noches, Tod

-Ted, Señor

-Eso

Le da una generosa propina al aparcacoches de sombrero de plato y otra similar al agente de seguridad que le abre la puerta con amabilidad.

El local no está ni lleno ni vacío sino todo lo contrario y a través de las luces a media intensidad y las tapicerías oscuras de los sillones de madera noble puede ver a Rodhes apostado en una de las mesas del fondo, inclinado sobre lo que parece ser un generoso vaso de wishky.

-¿Le sirvo algo Señor Stark?

Desde detrás de la barra de madera engarzada con vidrieras y adornos de oro añejo el camarero vestido al estilo de los años veinte se ofrece solícito.

-Un wishky, y llévemelo a la mesa del fondo, gracias.

El Club Heitworth para Caballeros no es precisamente de su estilo habitual. Un sitio cuyos clientes habituales huelen a dinero hecho de petróleo y a naftalina a partes iguales, en el que no se permite la entrada a mujeres ni a miembros de cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación. Un buen lugar para un whisky tranquilo y una reunión de negocios, un mal lugar para casi todo lo demás.

-¿El Heitworth? – pregunta Rodhey a modo de saludo cuando Tony se acerca a la mesa

-Es el único sitio que me asegura que mañana no saldrá publicada una foto mía con alguna mujer desconocida autoproclamada la nueva madre de mis futuros hijos ilegítimos- se sienta y espera pacientemente que el camarero aparezca con su whisky

-¿Y desde cuándo te molesta eso?

-No me molesta- encoge los hombros ligeramente- pero es más difícil hablar cuando tienes dos presuntas rubias tratando de explorar con su lengua la mayor parte de tu garganta.

El camarero se acerca silencioso con una bandeja y tras dejar cuidadosamente en la mesa un posavasos de diseño antiguo en latón y plata que probablemente valga más que el sueldo de un mes de la mayoría de los empleados de su empresa, deja el vaso de wishky y se retira discretamente.

-Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Tengo un problema

-Tienes muchos y variados problemas, Tony, vas a tener que ser más específico.

Coge el vaso, balancea su contenido delicadamente mientras observa el líquido ámbar removerse entre los hielos – me he acostado con Pepper- y da un trago del licor volviendo a poner el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación?

Tony hace una mueca incómoda y suspira

-Me he vuelto a acostar con Pepper

-Ya- Rodhey suspira con paciencia y se sujeta la cabeza con el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre la mesa- no veo el problema

-No se quedó a dormir

-Sigo sin ver el problema

-El problema, Rodhes, es que no. Se quedó. A dormir –dice marcando cada sílaba como si fuese necesario comunicación verbal a lo Barrio Sésamo para hacerse entender

-¿Y qué esperabas Tony? – Rodhey cruza una pierna sobre la otra a la altura de la rodilla y se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón- Es lo que tú haces habitualmente.

-Si bueno, no me acuesto habitualmente con la misma mujer varias veces, ni me acuesto habitualmente con mi asistente personal- baja la mirada hacia su vaso mientras juega a repasar el borde con el dedo- por si no te has dado cuenta ahora hago muchas cosas que no hacía habitualmente.- vuelve a subir la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- además ¿Tú de qué parte estás?

-No creo que haya partes en esto pero si las hubiese, no tengas ninguna duda. De parte de Pepper. Siempre

-Siempre me quedará Jarvis

-No pondría yo la mano en el fuego.

Sonríe de medio lado porque sí, es posible que Rhodey tenga razón y bebe un largo trago de wishky y el silencio cunde alrededor de la mesa como si fuese un invitado más.

El humo de los puros de importación y el escaso sonido ambiental por encima del blues que caracteriza al club les rodea y les envuelve y Tony juega con los hielos de su vaso tratando de organizar las ideas que se agolpan en su cerebro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tony?

No tarda en contestar, probablemente porque ni siquiera piensa lo que dice

-Acostarme con ella otra vez

Jim hace una mueca de ligero disguste- Entiendo- y bebe de su vaso apurando las últimas gotas

-No, no lo entiendes- eleva el tono de voz más de lo estrictamente necesario y rectifica cuando buena parte de la clientela se gira para mirarle- No lo entiendes.

-Quieres seguir acostándote con Pepper ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender a parte de lo obvio?

-Verás, no me estoy refiriendo a querer acostarme con ella en el sentido "Ey, ha sido divertido, hagámoslo otra vez", aunque no me malinterpretes ha sido divertido, sino más bien en el sentido de "creo que sería bastante feliz si pudiese seguir haciendo esto por, digamos, el resto de mi vida"

Rhodey enarca las cejas, parpadea un par de veces y hace una señal a camarero para que le traiga otra de lo mismo.

-Estamos hablando de Pepper, Tony

-Lo sé

-Quiero decir que no puedes seguir adelante con esto y un buen día decidir que te has cansado.

-No lo haré

-Tony

-Jim

Se sostienen la mirada el uno al otro como si el transcurso de toda la conversación dependiese de ello, como si fuese una negociación que tienen que ganar a toda costa.

-Disculpe señor, su wishky

Rhodey desvía la mirada para atender al camarero y cuando vuelve a la conversación Tony vuelve a estar profundamente entretenido con el fondo de su vaso.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan, vas a tratar de convencerla para que sea tu novia?

Es escuchar la palabra "novia" Tony levanta atento la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa que le llega de oreja a oreja.

-¿Novia? ¿De verdad los hombres adultos tienen… novia?

Jim sonríe de medio lado- Eso he oído

-¿De verdad?- se ríe con una carcajada de baja intensidad que apenas dura un segundo. Es probablemente el concepto más absurdo que haya oído jamás- ¿Y cómo funciona? Quiero decir que la última vez que tuve una novia tenía como unos trece años y braquets y por mucho que me resulte ligeramente entretenida la idea de compartir helados en los columpios, no es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

Su amigo se ríe, se lo piensa un par de segundos y contesta sin borrar del todo la mueca de divertimento de su cara.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido tener novia implica sexo regularmente

-Eso me gusta

-Y compromiso

-Eso me asusta

-Del tipo de no acostarse con terceras personas

Tony enarca las cejas y termina de un trago los restos de su wishky aguado

-Entiendo el concepto de compromiso, creo que he leído algún artículo sobre ello.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia Tony

-Que lo entiendo. ¿Tienes algún problema grave de oído?

-Toni…

No le deja terminar lo que sea que estaba a punto de decirle

-¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?

-Saber el qué

-Que alguien no se está acostando con terceras personas

Jim suspira hondo y le mira con indulgencia y Tony empieza a pensar que esa conversación hubiese sido más productiva con alguna otra persona, con Jarvis quizá, aunque técnicamente ni siquiera sea una persona per se.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea la mejor de las señales que estés pensando en poner los cuernos antes siquiera de empezar una relación

-No estaba pensando en poner los cuernos, _Listillo_ – se burla, y sigue la frase bajando el volumen lo suficiente para que apenas pueda oírlo el cuello de su camisa- estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que me los pusiesen a mí.

Sin previo aviso Jim estalla en una sonora carcajada que no parece tener fin, los camareros miran, los clientes miran y Tony se siente ligeramente tentado de asesinarle cuando tras un par de minutos su amigo sigue riéndose mientras trata de recuperar la respiración.

-No sé qué tiene tanta gracia

-¿No sabes qué tiene tanta gracia? Tony por Dios ¿tú te estás escuchando? Piensas que estás enamorado

Eleva los ojos al cielo y baja los hombros, exhausto, expirando aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Por el amor de Dios, voy a tener que llamar a la armada y decirle que tienen un piloto completamente sordo ¿es que no has escuchado una sola palabra? No pienso que estoy enamorado, Rhodes, no estoy pensando, en absoluto.

Suspira hondo, hace un gesto al camarero para que le traiga otro Whisky y se recuesta sin modales sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

Afuera la prensa espera al acecho de la presa y cuando Jim empieza a reírse con ganas de ocurrentes apreciaciones sobre el resto de la clientela mientras acaricia su séptimo vaso de licor, no se para a meditarlo; busca su móvil en el bolsillo y marca sin llamar el primer número de la lista

-Ya se que es tarde Potts, pero verás, me temo que hay bastante posibilidades de que buena parte de la prensa saque mañana una foto de Rodhey abrazándome mientras salimos de un club exclusivamente para caballeros, y no es que me moleste en absoluto que el mundo piense o no que soy gay pero francamente, me molestaría bastante que interpretasen que tengo semejante mal gusto y me estaba preguntando si quizá tú…

La noche está a punto de hacerse madrugada sobre Malibú y mientras Tony Stark escucha por teléfono la voz de su asistente apenas increpándole con un ligero fastidio y sonríe si no fuese millonario y le acabase de tocar la lotería.

Y no piensa, no piensa en absoluto.

**oooOOOooo**

Tras emplear a fondo todo su extensamente proclamado encanto, sus no menos útiles dotes de persuasión y sus no tan brillantes disposiciones para la negociación Tony Stark, famoso presidente de una de las empresas más influyentes y solventes del mundo, no descarta en absoluto tener que arrodillarse y rogar para conseguir que su asistente personal le acompañe a Nueva York en algo parecido a un viaje de negocios.

Finalmente y tras la promesa de un par de Manolo Blanick's y una visita al MOMA el jet privado de Tony Stark listo y a punto para volar a la Gran Manzana con un par de agentes de SHIELD, Nick Fury, la nueva encargada del equipo médico que Pepper ha insistido en que era totalmente imprescindible en el Cuartel General, Pepper y él.

-Recuérdame una vez más por qué estoy aquí

Al otro lado del cristal comienzan a dejarse ver las luces de Washington y Pepper aparta temporalmente su blackberry para relajarse contra el respaldo y mirar por la ventanilla

-Porque aunque a veces se te olvide, no puedes pasar sin tu arrebatadoramente atractivo a la par que genialmente inteligente jefe- Pepper suspira hondo sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla y él no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado- y por los zapatos.

-Ah, sabía que había una razón de peso

Entre las tenues luces del modo nocturno del jet, las azafatas se afanan por servir aperitivos y bebidas a los invitados distribuidos por el salón del avión, los dos chicos de Fury y el mismo Nick, sentados al fondo en el amplio sofá semicircular mientras que ellos ocupan una de las mesas más cercanas a la cabina y la doctora parece revisar los mismos papeles una y otra vez en otra de las mesas del otro extremo de la nave.

-El Jet está sorprendentemente silencioso esta noche

Pepper fija la mirada en algún punto por encima de su hombro y Tony se gira para ver a dos de las azafatas atendiendo a Fury y a uno de los agentes con lo que parece ser un whisky y unos cacahuetes mientras el otro duerme profusamente.

-No lo dirás por los ronquidos del Agente Winny

-Whaitney

-Lo que sea, he visto motores de pistones que hacían menos ruido

Pepper suspira y niega con la cabeza como si fuese una causa perdida.

-Me refería a las azafatas

-Las azafatas no roncan, Pepper

-Tampoco bailan, por lo visto

Tony sonríe como el gato que está a punto de devorar un sabroso canario y baja el tono de voz al menos una octava clavando la mirada de un modo totalmente intencional en los ojos de su asistente.

-Me sorprendes Potts, no sabía que tuvieses esa clase de gustos, aunque estoy seguro de que bailarán lo que quieras si se lo pides adecuadamente

Le sostiene la mirada con cierta agresiva familiaridad hasta que pasan un par de minutos y la desvía para volver a mirar por la ventana mientras dejan atrás la capital.

Lleva el pelo apenas ondulado y suelto, apartado de la cara con los primeros mechones retirados detrás de las orejas y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y cuando se estira levemente para abarcar mejores vistas, deja al descubierto todo su cuello y el segundo botón de la camisa se mueve infinitesimalmente dentro del ojal, a punto de deshacerse de su lazo, a punto de no hacerlo.

Contempla la posibilidad de saltar por encima de la mesa y lamer todo la piel expuesta, desde la mandíbula hasta ese dichoso segundo botón que le tiene hipnotizado y comprobar exactamente cuánta fuerza se necesita para terminar de desabrocharlo. Es posible que lo haga de un momento a otro.

-¿Señor Stark? Siento molestarle, voy a necesitar que rellene estos formularios.

Pepper vuelve la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz y más por inercia que por alguna decisión consciente Tony hace lo mismo.

Cuando se gira hay unos enormes ojos verdes que le miran expectantes acompañados por una sonrisa brillante y una larga melena azabache.

-Sería estupendo si pudiese tenerlos para cuando aterricemos en Nueva York

-Claro

La doctora le sonríe aún más ampliamente y baja la mirada con falsa modestia.

-Muchas gracias

Echa un vistazo rápido a los formularios mientras busca un bolígrafo en alguno de sus bolsillos.

-Probablemente sería mejor que los rellenases tú, te sabes mi historial médico bastante mejor que yo

-Son confidenciales, Tony

-¿Y?

Cuando levanta la vista de nuevo tiene algo triste en la mirada, suspira hondo, con más melancolía que fastidio y estira el brazo para coger los papeles.

-Está bien, yo los rellenaré

Coge la estilográfica que él había dejado encima de la mesa y comienza a rellenar sus datos con la letra estilizada, legible y elegante que la caracteriza. Movimientos rápidos y precisos de muñeca que apenas paran para leer el enunciado que precede a los huecos, y más allá de los papeles, más allá de sus manos y sus muñecas misteriosamente armoniosas cuando escriben, el dichoso segundo botón de la camisa sigue en ese limbo que le mantiene en vilo. Empieza a creer seriamente que debería alargar la mano y desabrochárselo, por el bien del pobre botón.

Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos Pepper levanta aparta la vista de los formularios y le mira curiosa.

-¿No vas a… a hacer alguna otra cosa mientras yo relleno esto?

-¿Debería estar haciendo alguna otra cosa?

A parte de, por supuesto, desabrocharla el mencionado botón y posiblemente arrastrarla hasta del dormitorio cercano a la cabina.

Ella se limita a sonreír y a seguir escribiendo dejando pasar un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Estaba flirteando contigo

Sonríe, se le ilumina la mirada y toda su espalda se tensa como si fuese un niño que acaba de levantarse la mañana de Navidad.

-¿Estabas flirteando conmigo?

-La doctora – no deja de escribir ni cambia su centro de atención- la doctora estaba flirteando contigo- pasa meticulosamente la primera hoja del formulario y comienza con la segunda- es guapa

-Lo es

Tony cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con cierta exasperación y se hunde un poco más en la mullida tapicería del asiento

-Tiene un pase de seguridad aprobado por SHIELD

-Eso me han dicho

El pelo le cae en cascada cuando inclina la cabeza buscando el mejor ángulo para seguir escribiendo con la luz de media intensidad del avión.

-Y no creo que le fuese a molestar en lo más mínimo el reactor de tu pecho- levanta la mirada y sonríe tímidamente durante solo un par de segundos- a no ser que le hagas meter la mano ahí dentro

-Ambos sabemos que ese placer es todo tuyo.

-Bien- deja de escribir, aparta la pluma y coge el formulario incorporándose- me iré a otra mesa para que puedas…

-No- se levanta a toda velocidad, avanza un paso para cortarle la salida e invade completamente su espacio personal obligándola de nuevo a sentarse y sentándose él a su lado- sea como sea que fueses a terminar esa frase la respuesta es no

Pepper le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios entreacerrados y cierta expresión de profunda incomprensión, con el segundo botón de la camisa finalmente desabrochado por completo y ondas rebeldes de pelo pelirrojo en todas direcciones. Tony tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no empujarla contra la ventanilla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-Pero…

-No, y ahora escúchame bien Potts porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, o bueno, en realidad todas las veces que tú quieras pero le quita bastante dramatismo a la declaración así que digamos que solo te lo voy a decir una vez… hoy – se acerca un poco más a ella, les separan solo unos pocos centímetros y susurra para que su voz no llene todos los rincones del avión- No trato de seducirte porque quiera proteger la tecnología del reactor, no trato de seducirte porque no encuentre mujeres a las que no les disguste el reactor, de hecho se me ocurren al menos veinte maneras de acostarme con una mujer sin que tenga que verlo y ni siquiera me estoy esforzando mucho- hace una breve pausa y respira hondo- no trato de seducirte porque otros lo intenten y me guste la competición o porque adore los retos aunque sí, me entusiasman bastante ambas cosas. Trato de seducirte porque prefiero flirtear contigo que acostarme con cualquier otra persona – no puede evitar mirarle a los labios cuando habla ni respirar el aire que ella exhala con respiraciones erráticas- Y ahora me voy a la cama y sería estupendo que te vinieses conmigo, sería aún más estupendo no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto para poder perseguirte si intentas huir a… digamos, las cuatro de la mañana, pero no importa si no vienes conmigo porque no por ello voy a dejar de intentarlo ¿Quieres saber por qué?- no la deja responder- porque de todas las absurdas, creativas, justificadas e inteligibles razones que me has dado para mantenerme a dos metros de distancia de ti, nunca me has dado la que realmente importa Pepper; que no estés interesada.

Bastante satisfecho consigo mismo Tony se levanta con cuidadoso brío del sofá sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, azules, inmensos y en estado de shock. Suspira, sonríe y extiende su mano a modo de invitación.

-¿Vienes?

Se le hace eterno, el tiempo que ella tarda en pestañear dos veces y abrir y cerrar la boca otras tantas. Traga saliva, respira hondo tres veces, se humedece los labios y se pone en pie con determinación dispuesta a emitir su veredicto.

-¿Señorita Potts?

La voz grave de Nick Fury cruza rauda el salón del avión destrozándolo todo a su paso y haciendo que ambos dirijan la mirada hacia el oro extremo de la nave.

-¿Podría acercarse un momento? Me temo que tenemos ciertas dudas contractuales que nos urge resolver antes de que aterricemos.

Pepper sonríe, se estira la camisa planchándola con las palmas de sus manos y se abrocha el segundo botón de la prenda cuando se da cuenta de que está fuera del ojal

-Por supuesto- dice y comienza a caminar con pasos ligeramente inestables hacia donde la reclaman.

Están a punto de sobrevolar Filadelfia y Tony cierra los ojos y se masajea ligeramente el puente de la nariz bastante convencido de la existencia del castigo kármico y de que la verdadera y única misión de SHIELD, es en realidad, amargarle la existencia.

-Cómo odio a ese tío

**oooOOOooo**

La noche acude a Nueva York aunque la oscuridad parece evadir las brillantes calles de la ciudad. Desde el ático del hotel Gramercy Park, vestido de punta en blanco, Tony Stark controla el movimiento de las manillas del reloj con su visión periférica mientras observa el paisaje del Greenwich Village que se extiende más allá de su terraza.

Ha pasado la mayor parte del día revisando la instalación de la tecnología del Cuartel General de los Vengadores y huyendo de la ciudad que tenía el honor de ser una de las favoritas de Obadiah Stane.

Huye del Merriot y de Broadway, del museo Whitney y del Club Harst de la Séptima avenida. Huye de una docena de sitios más que parecen tener la cara de Stane grabada en todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Echa de menos contar con alguien que siempre le asegure que todo va a estar bien. Todavía le echa de menos. Todavía le duele su traición.

A veces se acuerda de él con cierta nostalgia, no a menudo, solo de vez en cuando. Piensa que si volviese de nuevo a aquella azotea volvería a intentar pararle, volvería a intentar salvarle de la muerte también. No sabe si eso le convierte en una buena o en una mala persona así que trata de no pensar en ello.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta seguidos de la inconfundible voz de su asistente le sacan de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Tony? ¿Estás listo?

-Claro

Pepper lleva puestos sus flamantes zapatos nuevos y un vestido verde menta que parece diseñado por los dioses para torturarle; el vuelo se desgaja y se abre cada vez que ella camina dejando vislumbrar entre el movimiento una increíble pierna derecha en toda su gloriosa longitud y el escote sin tirantes que le hacen plantearse exactamente cuánto empeño tendría que poner que el vestido dejase de desafiar las leyes de la gravedad mágicamente y cayese al suelo.

Sale de la terraza y entra en la habitación a pasos cortos y lentos, saboreando la distancia, con la mirada fija en ella.

Lleva el pelo recogido en un alborotado moño alto que deja escapar ondulados mechones caprichosos y deja al descubierto su nuca y los discretos pendientes de diamantes y esmeraldas a juego con el colgante que recepción debe de haber dejado en su habitación a media tarde tal y como él indicó. Resplandece entre el azul de las paredes y el burdeos de los muebles y huele a rosas y a rocío y a lo que te sirven de postre en el cielo si has sido realmente bueno.

-¿Nerviosa?

Juguetea con sus dedos por encima del satén de su vestido

-Oh no, acostumbro a llevar joyería de un par de millones de dólares todos los días

-Tres y medio, en realidad

-Oh Dios – se lleva inconscientemente las manos a los pendientes y Tony no puede evitar sonreír mientras le ofrece su brazo.

-He de decir que estás fantástica- ella sonríe con cierto sonrojo y coge su brazo de camino hacia la puerta y el ascensor privado – en realidad estás más que fantástica pero me temo que no conozco los superlativos adecuados, tendré que preguntarle a Jarvis cuando estemos de vuelta en casa.

El restaurante Wakiya está en la planta baja del hotel, el más exclusivo de todo Manhattan y probablemente uno de los más exclusivos del mundo, tanto, que casi le ha costado conseguir una reserva para la cena.

El local está decorado en rojo y negro y Pepper parece un oasis en el infierno cuando lo atraviesan siguiendo al metre hasta una discreta mesa de dos en el rincón más apartado de todo el restaurante.

-¿Y el resto de los comensales?- Tony le retira la silla para que se siente y pide una botella de vino antes de sentarse él

-No hay más comensales

Pepper frunce levemente los labios como si fuese a reprenderle y Tony extiende ambos antebrazos por encima del mantel mientras su camarero descorcha la botella de vino y les sirve.

-Dijiste que sería una cena de negocio – dice una vez que el camarero está lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar su conversación

-No Potts, dije que cenaríamos y negociaríamos, que es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer – ignora la carta de platos y la observa mientras ella la ojea con cautela- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás espléndida?

Cierra su carta, se humedece los labios, le ignora completamente.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres negociar?

El camarero les interrumpe de nuevo con exquisitos modales y amplia sonrisa en la cara y Tony empieza a plantearse darle la propina por adelantado para que les traiga la comida y se largue a la Antártida, aunque al final se conforma con pedir la recomendación del chef y esperar a que vuelva a desaparecer.

-Tu estatus

-¿Mi estatus?

-Tu estatus

Pepper aparta la mirada, desenrolla la servilleta y la coloca sobre su regazo y da un trago de vino antes de proseguir la conversación.

-Si querías revisar mi contrato no tenías que…

-No me refería a tu estatus laboral – espera a que ella levante la mirada antes de continuar- me refería a tu estatus personal.

Se miran, se miden y Tony espera que el sentido implícito y su manifiesto interés hayan quedado suficientemente claro. Pasan varios minutos y el camarero aparece presto haciendo equilibrios con los dos platos enormes de raciones discretas e ingredientes totalmente indefinidos.

-La oferta sigue en pie –dice cuando el camarero se va y Pepper sigue sin contestar

-¿Qué oferta, Tony? ¿La de novia abnegada o la de amante oficial? – pregunta con sorna

-Cualquiera – se corrige- ambas.

Pepper suspira con cierta exasperación y sonríe triste y condescendiente cuando alarga ambas manos por encima del mantel esquivando vajilla y cubertería y coge una de sus manos.

-En realidad no quieres hacer lo que crees que quieres hacer

-Espero que seas consciente de que eso solo tiene sentido en tu cabeza

Niega con la cabeza, le acaricia la mano ligeramente y a Tony se le corta la respiración durante unos cuantos segundos con la profunda tristeza que destilan sus ojos.

-Tony escúchame. Sé que ha habido muchos cambios en poco tiempo, sé que ha sido muy duro, sé que a veces no sabes en quién puedes seguir confiando y sé que a veces crees que estás solo pero no lo estás, nunca lo has estado y no necesitas hacer esto. No me voy a ninguna parte.

Retira sus manos de encima de la suya y coge los cubiertos con delicadeza, separando pequeños bocados de comida antes de cogerlos con el tenedor y Tony asiente con la cabeza y comienza a comer.

La comida está solamente templada y no se atreve a tratar de averiguar qué es exactamente lo que está comiendo, tampoco le importa demasiado. Engulle la comida más que disfrutarla, tratando de digerir la conversación, tratando de discernir si ella tiene razón o no porque desde luego lógica no le falta y poder de convicción tampoco así que durante veintiocho minutos de comida asiática de diseño y poca conversación Tony se lo plantea, se plantea realmente en serio que esté confundiendo la soledad con la necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible en todos los sentidos posibles.

El hecho de que tarde tal exagerada cantidad de tiempo en darse cuenta de que no, aunque sea por primera vez en su vida, Pepper no tiene razón, lo atribuye al hecho de que alguna de las algas que ha comido intervenga con su sinapsis cerebral.

O al vino.

O a ambas.

-Quédate conmigo – dice rompiendo el silencio

-Estoy contigo – contesta apenas levantando la mirada del plato

-Necesito que estés más.

Respira errática, con el tenedor apoyado en el plato y la mirada perdida en el fondo de sus ojos y la duda de estar haciendo lo correcto en toda su expresión.

-Tony…

-Quédate esta noche- cambia de técnica porque si tiene que ser a pasitos pequeños que así sea, si tiene que distraerla y manipular la situación lo suficiente para que permanezca con él hasta que ella le necesite también a él, aunque sea una décima parte, desde luego que lo va a hacer- solo esta noche – miente- toda la noche.

Pepper no le contesta mientras se termina el plato y dirige el tema de conversación hacia los últimos detalles de las nuevas instalaciones para Los Vengadores. Tampoco dice nada al respecto durante el postre, tiramisú con doble de chocolate y canela silvestre. No lo comenta en absoluto cuando se retiran de la mesa y abandonan el restaurante pero cuando Tony se dirige al ascensor privado y mantiene la puerta abierta unos segundos, Pepper le sigue, y cuando cruza el umbral de la habitación del ático, Pepper está justo detrás de él.

La noche es templada para ser otoño y la brisa que sube de las profundidades de la ciudad huele a perritos calientes y comida para llevar y empuja con suavidad las primeras hojas caídas a través de las puertas entreabiertas de la terraza.

Entre la decoración azul y roja, el vestido verde de Pepper, desparramado por el suelo, parece una obra maestra de algún artista desconocido aún por descubrir. Las sábanas son negras y brillantes como si fuese un lienzo diseñado para que solo pudiese verla a ella y mientras se escurre sobre su piel y respira entre su pelo y sobre su cuello y en el punto exacto de detrás de la oreja que siempre la hace gemir.

Nueva York brilla con ellos, diluyendo sus esquinas con los viejos recuerdos, amoldando sus avenidas a los nuevos y Tony piensa que si esa noche es lo único que puede tener, aún así es mejor que todo lo que tuvo antes.


	7. El Fin de las Nochas

Pasa algún tiempo desde Nueva York, pasan los días, las noches, y las modelos del especial de Maxim y de FHM para la tradicional fiesta de Halloween de Tony Stark.

Pasan siete jornadas durmiendo solo en el sofá del garaje y siete mañanas en las que Pepper le da los buenos días con una sonrisa contenida como si todo fuese exactamente como debiese ser.

Pasan ciento sesenta y seis horas hasta que la gota colma el vaso y ya no hay nada que hacer para impedir que rebose. Como la espada de Damocles que pende del cielo, el peso de todas las decisiones no tomadas se acumulan y se hacen fuertes oprimiéndole el pecho con incomodidad.

El día acaba de despedirse hasta la mañana siguiente y por las ventanas polarizadas de la cocina apenas se cuelan un par de rayos de luna que no se atreven a interrumpir la cena, así que así es, entre pollo kum-pao y bolitas de cerdo agridulce con brotes de soja a Tony se le atragantan todas y cada una de las escasas veces que se ha dejado las cosas sin decir.

Todas y cada una de las veces que se ha dejado la misma cosa sin decir.

-Te quiero – dice- y se llena la boca de tallarines con salsa de soja

Al otro lado de la mesa de granito negro pulido cubierta de cartones de comida china para llevar, Pepper traga con dificultad y levanta la mirada, así que Tony continúa mirando sus tallarines con infinita fascinación y trata de no atragantarse cuando ella sonríe.

No le contesta pero está bien, no esperaba que le contestase, ni siquiera está seguro de que quisiese que le contestase pero traga tallarines y respira mucho mejor, mejor de lo que recuerda haber respirado nunca.

No sonríe pero se siente libre, ahí está, la última cosa que le quedaba por decir y hacer, el último providencial cartucho que le quedaba por quemar si descarta el acoso enfermizo.

Juguetea con los palillos entre la pasta y levanta la vista para enfrentarse a su mirada que parece que resplandece un poco más que antes, o quizá sea su imaginación.

-¿Me pasas la salsa de soja?

Ahora lo único que puede hacer es esperar.

~oOo~

Las instalaciones de SHIELD son bastantes menos glamourosas de lo que uno podría imaginar y sus sistemas informáticos y tecnólogos dejan bastante que desear para los extravagantes gustos de Topny Stark.

Mira el reloj y lo vuelve a mirar y aunque no hay ventanas en la sala, imagina que al otro lado de la pared la brisa nocturna y se afloja con molestia el nudo de la corbata para evitar ahogarse en su propia claustrofobia por aburrimiento.

La enorme mesa rectangular que preside la estancia está llena de propuestas y de normativas, de presupuestos y de memorandums y Tony apenas puede recordar por qué se supone que está en esa reunión o cuantas horas hace desde la última vez que prestó atención al tema que les ocupa.

A su lado Pepper toma notas y subraya sus copias de los documentos haciendo aclaraciones al margen y unos cuántos más asientos más para allá puede ver cómo Rhodey trata de permaneces atento y suspira discretamente abriendo mucho los ojos.

No es su turno de palabra y desde luego probablemente no tiene nada que ver con el tema que Fury está discutiendo acaloradamente, ni siquiera sabe que va a decirlo antes de decirlo.

-Voy a crear otro traje –todos los asistentes paran sus conversaciones, los papeles dejan de moverse de mano a mano y la tensión se vuelve una presencia sólida en la habitación – uno para el Coronel Rhodes

-¡¿Qué?!- el tono repentinamente agudo de Rhodey se eleva por encima de las quejas y las protestas y los reclamos del resto. A su lado Potts eleva los ojos al cielo y él sonríe.

Por encima del jaleo y el revuelo, Rhodes le mira fijamente y sonríe nerviosamente como si fuese Navidad y papá Noel le hubiese dejado el mejor de los regalos e ignora a Nick Fury y desoye al resto porque sabe que ha hecho lo correcto.

Sabe que ha elegido a la persona correcta, sabe que le necesita allí arriba, cuando los misiles pasan tan cerca que la perturbación de aire que dejan tras de sí hacen que pierdas el equilibrio, cuando la adrenalina es lo único que te separa de caer paralizado de miedo y todo parece tan irreal que deja de tener sentido. Sabe que necesita a un amigo con él cuando las fronteras del bien y del mal se desdibujan y se confunden entre el olor a pólvora y a sangre y no sabe distinguir con exactitud qué es lo correcto.

-Me temo, Señor Stark, que usted no es quién para tomar una decisión así – la voz que se alza por encima de las del resto y las enmudece es la del General MacDonalds, puede que en realidad sea General MacAlgunaotracosa, tampoco es que tenga la mayor trascendencia.

-Es mi tecnología, es mi dinero y la última vez que mis abogados miraron el código penal por mí, no era ilegal en este estado construirse un traje que vuela.

-Es usted un hombrecillo insolente y arrogante con aires de grandeza, Stark

El resto de los asistentes permanece atento al intercambio, callados, sumisos, como si cualquier revés dialéctico pudiese desencadenar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Nick Fury se reclina en su silla y cruza las manos encima de la mesa en un gesto exasperado y Tony no evita la esperada confrontación.

-Muchas gracias, Capitán.

-General

-Por supuesto, General, no querría herir tan fácilmente su escaso orgullo.

Puede oír como Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo y Rhodey ruega una plegaria silenciosa mientras el resto de la sala permanece expectante y Tony contempla con cierta gracia el incremento de saturación del color de la piel del General.

La estancia entera contiene la respiración hasta que Nick Fury comienza a hablar, como si alguna deidad de poderes misteriosos que les fuese a salvar de un final aterrador.

-Señor Stark, es posible que no le haya quedado todavía del todo claro pero a pesar de sus problemas con las normar, se espera de usted un comportamiento un poco más… ortodoxo.

Con lo antebrazos sobre la mesa y una mirada cansada y distante el director de SHIELD, se diría que puede acabar con medio corredor de la muerte solo con su actitud. No con Tony Stark

-No tengo problemas con las normas – a su lado Pepper ni se inmuta mientras el resto de la mesa incurre en exagerados gestos de incredulidad- tengo problemas cuando se pretende que acate normas estúpidas

-Es posible que su falta de instinto de autoconservación y sentido común le impida verlo, Señor Stark, pero por muy absurdas que le parezcan nuestras normas, todas tienen un motivo y habiendo violado la primera de ella con su famosa rueda de prensa, me tempo que aprenderá por el camino duro- Hace una pausa dramática y apenas sí pestañea- el secretismo significa seguridad

Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de justificarse, quizá porque siendo rico y poderoso nunca nadie te pide explicaciones, a lo mejor ha sido falta de costumbre, o es posible que puro orgullo, pero lo cierto es que ni una de las miles de cientos de veces que le han preguntado por la famosa rueda de prensa especulado con su supuesta vanidad, ni una sola vez ha ofrecido ninguna explicación.

Sabe que no es la mejor de las ideas empezar a justificarse delante de Fury, cogerá ideas equivocadas y antes de que pueda darse cuenta estará riñéndole por no lavarse los dientes antes de acosarse o por andar descalzo por casa, aún así no puede evitarlo.

-El secretismo significa inmunidad, Señor Fury, significa equivocarse y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, significa evadir responsabilidades – se levanta, dispuesto a acabar con la estúpida reunión lo antes posible- No se preocupe, mi intención no es sacar a nadie del providencial armario pero puedo asegurarle que tampoco favoreceré la creación de comisiones e identidades secretas. O de llevar la ropa interior por fuera.

No se despide y no espera a oír la réplica pero mientras se da la vuelta para salir de la maldita habitación juraría haber visto a Nick Fury sonreír por primera vez en su vida. Pasan un par de segundos antes de escuchar la cadencia armoniosa de los tacones de su asistente chocando contra el suelo, y un par de segundos más antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta.

-Rodhes, tendrás tu traje listo para la semana que viene

Abre la puerta y espera a Pepper la cruce para cerrarla tras de él.

La ansiada brisa nocturna le recibe cuando sale del edificio, el cuello de la camisa le ahoga y los veinte metros de jardines que les separan de desparramarse en el asiento trasero de su limusina y dormir toda la vuelta a casa parecen el infierno. A su lado Pepper no parece tan infinitamente cansada, con un par de informes en los brazos y mirada clara al frente.

Caminan despacio y en silencio, como si llevasen haciéndolo desde siempre.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dice, sin girarse, sin sonreír, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su legendaria actitud profesional, como si las palabras las hubiese pronunciado el viento en lugar de ella.

No lo dice pero le da un vuelco el corazón. Son las cinco palabras que más ha deseado oír siempre a lo largo de su vida

Los veinte metros se hacen diez y los diez cinco, y cuando llegan al coche, Happy abre la puerta de la limusina para ellos y Tony espera a que el conductor de la vuelta al coche y se siente en el asiendo detrás del volante para suspirar hondo.

-Happy, llévanos a casa

Se deshace de cansancio sobre la tapicería pero cuando Pepper coge a tientas su mano a través del asiento trasero, todo su cuerpo se tensa y le cuesta trabajo tragar.

Lentamente, como si su mano fuese un animal salvaje al que hubiese que domesticar, sus finos y delgados dedos buscan el camino a recorrer hasta que sus dedos están completamente entrelazados.

Ni siquiera se atreve a sonreír.

Respira hondo un par de veces y cuando el coche se incorpora a la autopista de la playa de Malibú, recoge su mano y se la lleva a la cara, besa los nudillos de Pepper y aspira el aroma del interior de su muñeca sin que oponga apenas resistencia antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el final del respaldo.

Le acuna la brisa nocturna que ulula entre las ventanillas apenas abiertas y duerme sin soltar su mano.

_No hay nada como el hogar_

~oOo~

Pasa sin que llegue a pasar, sin saber nunca cómo o cuándo ha pasado pero Pepper empieza a quedarse a dormir sin que él tenga que rogar, suplicar y hacer algunas cuantas promesas en contra de su naturaleza.

Aparecen casi por arte de magia, pequeños detalles por los que habría pagado fortunas: un cepillo de dientes de más en el baño de su habitación, un pijama demasiado pequeño para él debajo de la almohada y productos que solo había visto en anuncios de la televisión en un rincón escondido del mueble del lavabo.

De puertas para adentro Pepper se deja hacer, a veces, cuando es tarde y ha cerrado el portátil y no hay nadie cerca para verles y Tony no lo menciona nunca pero procura tomarse el resto del brazo por cada mano que ella ofrece.

Entra en su despacho como suele hacerlo, sin anunciarse, dejando la habitación sin apenas aire solo con su presencia, con una sonrisa, un portafirmas en la mano y el traje del día ligeramente arrugado.

-Pepper, he traído unos papeles que necesito que firmes.

Se acerca para dejar el portafirmas en su mesa y observarla brevemente mientras pone orden en su mesa preparando las prioridades del día siguiente.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo absolutamente fabulosa que estás con ese traje?

Es un traje marrón de falda recta por encima de la rodilla con una abertura lateral y chaqueta imposiblemente entallada con solo dos botones, el primero justo por debajo de la altura del pecho.

Pepper entorna los ojos como si pretendiese reprenderle pero sonríe a pesar de sí misma

– Me pongo este traje prácticamente todas las semanas.

-No por ello estás menos fabulosa cada vez que te lo pones

Eleva los ojos al cielo y continúa recogiendo, cerrando la sesión de su portátil y poniendo los lapiceros en sus correspondientes cubiletes.

Acaba de anochecer sobre la playa y el cielo es aún de ese color que no es negro y no es azul y Tony tiene la esperanza de que esa sea una de las noches en las que Pepper le sigue a casa después de dar por terminado el trabajo en la oficina.

La deja continuar con su rutina y avanza hasta la ventana del fondo que ocupa toda la pared mirando más allá de las propiedades de industrias Stark, justo antes del horizonte.

Escucha como se levanta y coge el documento, pasando una a una las páginas y espera a que diga algo.

-No puedo firmar esto, Tony

No se vuelve para enfrentar sus objeciones- ¿Algún problema con el bolígrafo?

Por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana puede ver como eleva una ceja y niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar las hojas del contrato. La noche se vuelve más oscura por momentos haciendo que el vidrio refleje con mayor nitidez cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Estos papeles son para ejercer la presidencia de industrias Stark en caso de que a ti te pasase algo

-Sé para lo que son, los he mandado redactar yo.

-No estoy cualificada…

Se da la vuelta y apoya la espalda en el cristal cruzando los pies a la altura de los tobillos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Tienes intención de quebrantar las leyes de derecho mercantil internacionales? ¿De conspirar en contra de los valores morales de la empresa para tu propio beneficio? ¿De intentar asesinarme? -No le contesta pero en su lugar frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho- Bien, entonces diría que estás más cualificada para el puesto que mi anterior elección

Le mira profundamente a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de coger el bolígrafo e inclinarse sobre los papeles que apoya encima del escritorio para firmar- Está bien, pero solo hasta que encuentres a alguien más adecuado

-Seguro- como si hubiese una sola posibilidad de que fuese a encontrar a alguna otra persona en un futuro próximo. Como si la fuese a buscar en absoluto.

-Hablo en serio Tony…

Da dos zancadas enormes que cubrirían continentes enteros hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de ella y saca la mano derecha del bolsillo y se la ofrece.

-Baila conmigo

Pepper coge su mano y sonríe y se deja llevar mientras él la agarra de la cintura y la mantiene pegado a sí, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que tararea malamente. Respira el su perfume cuando ella apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro, en el hueco de su cuello, y le late el corazón al mismo ritmo que las vibraciones de su risa cuando la hace girar. Es noche cerrada a su alrededor y el despacho que antes parecía enorme se les ha quedado pequeño.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la oficina se abre y Pepper se tensa entre sus brazos tratando de separarse de él disimuladamente sin ningún éxito.

-Ehm, lo siento no sabía que estaban… ocupados- paralizado en el umbral de la puerta con la mano todavía agarrada al pomo sin saber muy bien cómo proceder

-¿Necesitaba algo agente Coulson?- pregunta Tony en tono liviano sin parar del todo de bailar

-No… no. Puede esperar.

Y cierra la puerta tras de sí mientras Tony maniobra intentando que Pepper se vuelva a dejar llevar al ritmo de sus pies.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunta Pepper con solo cierta severidad

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- se hace el inocente aún sabiendo que no le llevará a ninguna parte- yo creí que estábamos bailando

Agudiza la mirada y deja de seguirle los pasos forzándole a que se pare- estabas tratando de hacer algún tipo de… declaración.

-Sí- no tiene ningún sentido negarlo

-Estabas tratando de hacer que Coulson se llevase la impresión de que tenemos una relación.

-No – la agarra de una mano mientras la hace girar sobre sí misma con la otra para volver a cogerla de nuevo- estaba tratando de hacer que _tú_ te llevases la impresión de que tenemos una relación

Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar y abre la boca de nuevo pero no emite ni un solo sonido así que Tony tararea más alto y la agarra con un poco más de firmeza.

-Baila conmigo, Potts- susurra

Tarda un par de segundos pero al tercero, vuelve a hundir la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y le devuelve cada uno de los pasos que les arrastran por la habitación mientras su reflejo les sigue, pegado a la ventana.

No necesita grandes declaraciones, es toda la respuesta que necesita.

~oOo~

La entrevista no es, en absoluto, idea suya sino más bien de uno de esos genios del departamento de relaciones públicas a los que paga sueldos que acabarían con la deuda externa de países enteros por decirle cosas como "Una entrevista para Esquire ayudaría a su popularidad, eso nunca le ha ido mal al valor de las acciones".

Lo que sí es idea suya es que la entrevista se haga en su casa después de la jornada laboral donde puede pasar la hora y media de turno dándole coba a la reportera que toque del modo más conveniente posible, tirado en su sofá con un vaso de su whisky favorito en la mano.

-Te lo digo en serio, Tony. Pepper lo tiene todo dispuesto para que salten los sistemas anti-incendios de la casa en cuanto digas algo poco conveniente- Rodhey deambula de un lado al otro del salón con las manos sujetas a la espalda y la vista puesta en sus pasos- va muy en serio

Tony, tirado de la manera más mundana en su inmenso sofá blanco, respira hondo porque francamente, la paranoia de esos dos en referencia a la prensa en general y a sus entrevistas en particular ha pasado de ser remotamente entretenida a totalmente molesta.

-¿Cuándo me has oído decir algo realmente conveniente delante de la prensa?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Pero solo porque me lo has recordado cerca de un millón de veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas

La noche es fría, todo lo fría que puede ser una noche en Malibú. El viento golpea las olas con fuerza y esparce su fría humedad en todas direcciones, eleva remolinos de arena y sacude con furia los árboles y vayas del paseo marítimo. Dentro de la mansión Stark, sin embargo, Jarvis ha recibido explícitas instrucciones de no dejar que la temperatura baje de los veinticuatro grados y Tony se espanzurra en camiseta sin mangas sobre los cojines del sofá mientras Rhodes pelea con el último botón del cuello de su camisa para que le de un poco de tregua.

No suena el timbre pero puede oír el sonido de los pasos de Pepper alejándose hacia la puerta y volviéndose a acercar y no se molesta en adoptar una postura más ortodoxa para recibir a quien quiera que sea que haya mandado Esquire esta vez.

Pepper aparece por el pasillo aporreando su blackberry y seguida de cerca por una morena casi cuarentona de escote escandaloso que le suena de haber visto media docena de veces en fiestas de sociedad y es posible que alguna otra sobre una mesa de billar.

Su asistente levanta la vista a tiempo para mirarle con reprobación por su falta de decoro antes de presentar a la recién llegada mientras de espaldas a la puerta Rodhes termina de desabrocharse la camisa hasta donde el buen gusto lo permite y se lleva una mano a la frente.

-Creo que estoy algo caliente- murmura el coronel

Puede ver la advertencia de Pepper en sus ojos antes incluso de que empiece a contestar aunque prefiera ignorarla.

-Es una reacción comprensible en mi presencia.

Rodhey le hace una mueca burlona todavía de espaldas a la puerta mientras la periodista parece solo ligeramente escandalizada y Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo; el calor le ha encendido las mejillas y le ha hecho abandonar la chaqueta del traje (no es que Tony vaya a llorar su pérdida precisamente), tiene finos mechones pelirrojos despeinados que comienzan a rizarse alrededor de las sienes y parece mucho más joven de lo que es, parece una estudiante de primero de facultad así que no puede evitar ignorar lo que sea que quiera que le esté diciendo Rodhes para concentrarse en esa visión solo unos segundos más mientras sonríe de un modo completamente suficiente y descarado.

-Señor Stark- interviene Pepper y Rhodes se da la vuelta sobresaltado- esta es la señorita Barslow de la revista Esquire- se gira hacia ella con gesto solícito- ¿Necesita algo, quiere algo de beber o de comer?

-Me gustaría empezar con la entrevista cuanto antes

Pepper asiente y vuelve a fijar su atención en la pequeña pantalla que tiene entre las manos obviando la impertinencia de su tono – ¿Rodhes? – pregunta justo antes de emprender la huída y no espera a que él la siga para empezar a caminar.

Tony se incorpora en el sofá sentándose como las personas de bien y le tiende la mano a su invitada haciendo gala de sus maneras más cordiales.

-Un placer, señorita Barslow, aunque algo me dice que ya nos hemos conocido antes.

No acepta el saludo y no coge su mano pero en su lugar se limita a sonreír demasiado para parezca en absoluto sincera – sí, sí que lo menos hecho.

-Ya – murmura Tony y espera a que se siente junto a él en el sofá a una distancia prudencial.

-Dado que su secretaria ha vetado todos los temas de trascendencia, como Afganistán o las declaraciones de su última rueda de prensa, tendremos que hablar de lo de siempre

Lleva demasiado maquillaje, su voz es áspera y huele a una mezcla de nicotina y perfume que resulta demasiado obvia cada vez que se mueve lo más mínimo. Se pregunta cuántas copas habría tomado la noche que se acostó con ella. Más de diez, seguro.

-Hablemos de lo de siempre entonces- da un largo trago de whisky dejando el vaso con un par de dedos de licor antes de descartarlo en la mesa mientras ella saca una grabadora y un bloc de notas del bolso.

-¿Se definiría Tony Stark como un hombre de Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll?

-Por favor, señorita Barslow, me gusta ser un hombre de mi tiempo, el Rock & Roll está muy pasado de moda.

-¿Qué contesta a los rumores de que ha abandonado la vida social?

-Que sea quién sea quien los ha iniciado no ha estado en la última gala de recaudación de fondos del MIT, en la presentación del año editorial de FHM o en la recepción de la Conferencia para la innovación tecnológica.

Apenas respira entre preguntas, contesta como si supiese las cuestiones de antemano y hubiese memorizado las respuestas aunque en realidad las fabrica sobre la marcha. Ventajas de llevar toda su vida adulta contestando a la prensa, supone.

-¿Y qué hay de las legendarias y escandalosas fiestas de Tony Stark? No hemos tenido noticias de ellas desde hace algún tiempo

-Es el inconveniente de estar al frente de la reforma integral de una gran multinacional y del desarrollo de la fuente de energía renovable más eficaz que se conoce. Reduce drásticamente el tiempo de ocio.

-¿Hasta el punto de no dejarle tiempo para las citas?

-Porque no veas algo no significa que no exista.

Apunta un par de palabras rápidas con la vista fija en la libreta y el tono de voz rutinario, como si fuese el cuestionario médico del seguro que le obligan a rellenar todos los años y no esperase obtener otras respuestas que las de siempre.

-Citas discretas, nada de fiestas. Cualquiera diría que hay alguien especial en la vida de Tony Stark

Sonríe.

-Lo hay

La periodista abre tanto los ojos que Tony empieza a temer por la salud de sus globos oculares y justo cuando está a punto de ofrecerle algo para beber o quizá un par de calmantes comienza a bombardearle a preguntas, ansiosas, precipitadas, preguntas que se superponen las unas con las otras sin que pueda contestar adecuadamente a ninguna de ellas. A la mierda toda su experiencia.

Afuera el viento continúa azotando la costa sin clemencia y en el salón Tony se enfrenta a otro tipo de tempestad. Después de una hora y media de preguntas atropelladas, dos bourbon para la señorita Barslow y la colaboración de Jarvis, consigue echarla de su casa sin tener muy claro si le ha dado tiempo de contestar adecuadamente a las preguntas importantes.

Está claro que la prensa se le daba antes mucho mejor.

~oOo~

Anochece temprano sobre la costa aunque la oscuridad no llega a enfriar del todo el ambiente.

Las luces se encienden, el sol se apaga y Tony camina descalzo con pantalones de traje y la camisa por fuera; a medio vestir, siempre a punto para dejarse desvestir. Entra en el despacho de Pepper esgrimiendo unos cuantos papeles que no le interesa entender y que le están provocando una migraña del tamaño de Oklahoma.

-Sea lo que sea que he hecho para merecer esto, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer y te compraré un coche nuevo para compensarte pero esto- airea los papeles con aspavientos- es una tortura así que voy a empezar a firmar todos estos papeles sin leer, si quieres que firme algo que no quiero firmar, diría que éste es el momento.

Ella ni se inmuta. Sentada en el discreto sofá de su oficina con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de la rodilla, su traje de chaqueta perfecto, su peinado perfecto y su maquillaje perfecto, le ignora perfectamente mientras lee lo que parece ser una revista.

Jura que si es algún reportaje sobre "cómo deshacerse del plasta de su jefe" de Cosmopolitan tendrá que suicidarse más pronto que tarde.

-Ehmm… ¿Pepper?

No levanta la mirada y no puede ver la expresión de su rostro pero cuando ella cierra la revista sobre su regazo puede ver en la portada puede ver que es un ejemplar de Esquire y que tiene su nombre en grandes letras en la portada.

Ah, la entrevista. La había olvidado. Completamente, algún útil mecanismo de defensa de su inconsciente para no tener que recordar ese olor a perfume empalagoso mezclado con cigarritos demasiado fumados, con toda seguridad.

La peor entrevista de su vida y ni siquiera la recuerda demasiado bien aunque sí tiene la sensación de haber contestado demasiadas preguntas sin pensar en absoluto en lo que decía.

Seguro que ha metido la pata. Seguro.

Seguro que Rodhey ya está consiguiendo el permiso de sus superiores para asesinarle legalmente. Seguro.

Da un par de pasos tentativos hacia ella pero se para antes de poder hacer o decir nada más. Pepper levanta la mirada y él no sabe que hacer con ella, parece triste y desconcertada. Parece completa y absolutamente perdida.

No sabe qué hacer.

No sabe exactamente qué ha hecho mal, no sabe si puede arreglarlo o cómo y está empezando a sentirse un poco paralizado por el pánico.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor me lo leo todo- los papeles siguen agarrados a su mano pero Pepper no parece más contenta ni menos contrariada- y lo tendré firmado antes de mañana.

Ella le mira fijamente, seria, sin cambiar apenas la expresión, sin moverse en absoluto.

-¿Pepper? En serio, estás empezando a asustarme ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero tampoco contesta en su lugar descruza las piernas discretamente y se levanta del sofá, casi con un aire distraído, anda un par de pasos y levanta la revista en el aire.

-¿Lo decías en serio?- pregunta

-Probablemente. Es posible. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Pepper abre la revista, pasa las páginas como si ya lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces y se la da a leer. No tiene que buscar demasiado para saber de qué está hablando, aparece en letra negrita resaltando sobre el resto del reportaje.

_[…]_

_-Diría entonces que está enamorado_

_-Lo diría. Lo digo. Aunque hubiese estado bien que alguien me hubiese avisado de que no es como en las películas, todas esas patrañas de las mariposas en el estómago y el sentimiento de ingravidez. Es más bien como una constante fuente de sufrimiento fundamental de la que no solo no puedes apartarte sino que ni siquiera quieres. Es en cierto modo irritante y es para siempre._

_[…]_

No lo recuerda con exactitud pero sí, no tiene ninguna duda de que dijo eso o algo por el estilo y sin embargo el monosílabo se le atraganta en la garganta y no le deja respirar.

-Sí – lo dice pasado unos segundos, en un susurro difuso envuelto en un golpe de aire como si fuese parte de su respiración.

Pepper asiente con la cabeza sin ofrecer otro tipo de contestación y Tony se siente demasiado pequeño de repente, diminuto; más desnudo que todas las veces que ha estado desnudo con anterioridad juntas y con la urgente y absurda necesidad de hacerse una bolita en algún rincón y no volver a levantar la cabeza en un par de lustro.

Los segundos se alargan en el tiempo mientras al otro lado de la ventana las olas rompen en la costa con una cadencia tranquila y Tony recuerda que sigue agarrando con fuerza un puñado de maltrechos papeles.

-Será mejor que me vaya a revisar esto

Apenas se ha dado la vuelta hacia la puerta cuando ella decide hablar

-No te vas a aburrir de mi ¿verdad?- No es una pregunta, le falta firmeza para ser una aseveración.

Se gira de nuevo, los ojos como los platos enormes de los restaurantes caros. No contesta, respira, parpadea y sin poder remediarlo comienza a reírse, discretamente al principio, con carcajadas amargas desde la boca del estómago pasados unos minutos.

Después de tantos años dieciséis horas al día, siete días a la semana. Después de perseguirla durante meses, tratar de seducirla sutilmente, tratar de seducirla sin sutilezas. Después de Afganistán y su voz llamándole desde el fondo de su memoria, después de tres meses en una cueva deseando poder decirle "¿Sabes Potts? Resulta que eres tú, la princesa que te encuentras después de besar (y tirarte) a muchas ranas, resulta que eres tú). Después de confesiones entre las sábanas a media noche y llamadas de madrugada, de vestidos con espalda al aire y bailes en cualquier parte. Después de todo eso y más la idea de que ella piense que existe siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de que se vaya, simplemente, a aburrir de ella es tristemente cómica de un modo totalmente patético.

Cuando se queda sin risa, sin aire y sin energía, consigue por fin hablar –No Pepper, no creo que eso me sea siquiera genéticamente posible

Apenas termina de decir la frase Pepper acorta la distancia que los separa hasta volverla inexistente, le coge la cara con ambas manos y le besa.

No es el beso que había esperado (y no es que estuviese esperando ningún beso en absoluto, pero de haberlo hecho no sería ese). No es el beso de su vida, o quizá sí; suave, lento, casto, apenas una caricia de labios sobre labios, como si fuese a romperse, como si él fuese el bien más preciado.

Está convencido de que nunca le han besado así.

Respira hondo sin dejar que sus labios se aparten de los de ella, inhalando todo el oxígeno de la habitación y su suave olor a rosas con rocío y a café recién hecho; la rodea con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se mecen suavemente al ritmo de una música lenta inexistente.

Bailan. Como tantas otras veces antes, distinta a todas las anteriores.

Cuando por fin se separan unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro, la noche sigue siendo serena e imperturbable y Tony sonríe sin sarcasmo.

-¿Y tú Potts? ¿Te vas a cansar de mí?- pregunta

Hace como que se lo piensa y se sonríe misteriosa antes de contestar

–Todos y cada uno de los días.

Y es la mejor respuesta que le han dado nunca en toda su vida.

Abandonan el despacho de la mano, caminando por los pasillos de la casa mientras la noche los rodea.

Oscura, tranquila, eternamente vigilante.


	8. Epílogo

Pasa casi un año entero antes de que los rumores se vuelvan verdades entre la alta sociedad de Malibú la prensa comience a hacerse eco de ello. Mucho menos tiempo de lo que a Tony le hubiese gustado, mucho más tiempo del que esperaba.

Trescientas cincuenta y ocho noches hasta que el editor jefe de la revista Maxim le llame para ponerle sobre aviso de que la revista People piensa sacar un reportaje sobre el tema, que ocupará las páginas centrales del próximo número y que "quizá, deberías informar a tu gabinete jurídico, o a tu gabinete de relaciones públicas, o por lo menos a Pepper", dice.

Si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes probablemente el incidente no le importaría en absoluto, esto es, si la estricta política de no dejarse ver en público juntos como pareja de Pepper debido a su exagerado sentimiento de profesionalidad no hubiese propiciado que lo que la revista People pensase publicar, con fotos a todo color, fuese, con supuestas _pruebas fehacientes_ y declaraciones de _fuentes cercanas_, la exclusiva de su tórrida y duradera relación con el coronel James Rodhes.

Ja

Apenas está a punto de anochecer cuando Tony irrumpe en el departamento de recursos humanos con pasos firmes y pesados que dejan su huella impresa en la moqueta tras de sí y se sienta en la mesa más cercana a él fijándose en la identificación del empleado rubio y alarmantemente joven que tiene al otro lado.

-Tengo un problema… Johny

-Tommy, señor

-Eso

Su problema pasa por convencer a Potts de que, en caso de que su relación se hiciese pública, no tendría que renunciar a su puesto de trabajo que no habría malinterpretaciones respecto a su puesto en la empresa por parte de la junta de accionistas y de que dejar que el mundo entero se piense que está liado con su compañero en armas es, una idea malísimas.

Así, generalizando un poco.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle?

Claro que no hay modo humano de que le pueda decir eso a un empleado completamente desconocido sin que la ira de Pepper caiga sobre él y todas sus generaciones venideras.

-Tengo este hipotético amigo de un amigo que… - se le atraviesan las palabras y suena tan ridículo para sus propios oídos que ni siquiera trata de ignorar la incredulidad que está escrita en tola la expresión de su empleado- esto es ridículo. Olvída lo de hipotético. Bill, el jefe de contabilidad, está liado con su secretaria.

Está moderadamente seguro de que el jefe de contabilidad se llama Bill y bastante seguro de que tiene una secretaria. Hace la anotación mental de recompensarles en la paga extra de Navidad por servirle de ejemplo ilustrativo y entrecruza los dedos por encima de su regazo esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que realmente no ha formulado.

-¿Piensa ella denunciarnos?

-No

Donney, parece pensárselo unos instantes

-¿Piensa _él_ denunciarnos?

-¿Por qué iba él a denunciarnos?-El muchacho se encoge de hombros y Tony eleva los ojos al cielo.-Lo que me preocupa, Roney…

-Tommy, señor

-Por supuesto. Lo que me preocupa está más en los términos en los que ella pueda renunciar a su puesto de trabajo

El chico afirma con la cabeza como si comprendiese exactamente la situación, solo que no lo hace en absoluto- eso nos ahorraría posibles futuros problemas.

Tony respira hondo haciendo gala de una paciencia de la que en realidad carece.

-Ya, pero yo no quiero que ella renuncie

Obviamente

-Podría despedirle a él. Eso también sería efectivo

Tony traga saliva negando con la cabeza más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor y lo intenta una vez más

-Nadie va a denunciar a nadie y nadie va a ser despedido ni nadie va a renunciar. Lo que yo me preguntaba era más bien si había algún modo, alguna cláusula a su contrato o algo de ese estilo, que pudiésemos usar para incluir sus actividades… extralaborales dentro de sus labores… ehrm… laborales

Timmy parpadea, Tony parpadea y Timmy vuelve a parpadear.

-Eso sería bastante inmoral. Y bastante ilegal. Eso sería, de hecho, bastante como proxenetismo.

-Oh

-Sí- acompaña la afirmación con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza- pero ey, ¿Está casado, Bill?

Una buena pregunta a la que no tiene ni idea de qué contestas. La verdad es que espera sinceramente que Bill no esté casado porque de lo contrario, los rumores que empezarán a correr por toda la empresa en menos de una semana, seguro que le resultan bastante poco gracioso..

-No. No sé. ¿Por qué?

Y hace una nota mental sobre darle una bonificación extra en su próxima nómina. Un plus de preligrosidad moral o algo así

-Porque existe esta otra clase de contrato que no solo concilia este tipo de actividades, si no que además no sería en ningún caso causa de despido y/o denuncia…

A Tony se le ilumina la mirada y no puede evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que le cruza la cara de oreja a oreja cuando escucha detalladamente en qué consiste tan profética solución.

Sale del departamento con mayor rapidez y mayor fuerza con la que entró y atraviesa los pasillos paulatinamente vacíos de Industrias Stark hasta que irrumpe en el despacho de su asistente como si esperase un redoble de tambor tras su aparición.

-¿Tony?

-¡Matrimonio!- cierra la puerta tras de sí y avanza hasta su mesa- ¡esa es la solución!

-¿Qué?

-¡Matrimonio!- responde entusiasmado- es perfecto

Pepper se lleva una mano a la cara y se masajea el puente de la nariz – Es tarde, estoy cansada y llevo trabajando desde las seis de la mañana en el informe de gastos de la filial alemana que es totalmente incomprensible así que me está resultando un tanto difícil seguir tus extravagantes esquemas mentales.- respira hondo, abre los ojos y busca su mirada- ¿Quién se va a casar con quién y a qué problema es eso la solución?

Se apoya en el lateral de su mesa, con una pierna estirada sujetando su peso y la otra colgada casualmente del tablero del escritorio, sonrisa nada disimulada y manos cruzadas sobre el regazo- He estado hablando con un tal Teddy de recursos humanos

-¿Tommy?

-Eso, y por raro que pueda parecer, resulta que es ilegal incluir una cláusula en tu contrato que cubra actividades nocturnas de naturaleza… personal

-¿Qué has hecho qué?- su voz adquiere un tono agudo que solo los delfines y Tony pueden oír.

-O actividades diurnas. De hecho no puede cubrir actividades en ningún tipo de horario de esa naturaleza.- baja el tono de voz una octava- Lo he preguntado

-Oh Dios- Pepper acoda los codos sobre la mesa y se cubre ambos ojos con las manos.

-Pero hay sin embargo este otro tipo de contrato que no solo cubre este tipo de actividades sino que además te permitiría seguir con tu trabajo sin levantar esas sospechas de falta de profesionalidad que tan paranoicamente te preocupan

Sin cambiar de postura niega con la cabeza -No lo digas

-¡Matriomio!

-Tony…

-No, en serio. Piénsale bien. Poder Salir a cenar juntos en público o a pasear por la playa y nada de artículos en los que soy un homosexual con muy mal gusto

Pepper se retira la manos de los ojos y levanta una ceja inquisidora-¿Qué?

-No importa. Un mundo lleno de ventajas y todo por el módico precio de la mitad de todo lo que tengo

Pepper suspira y sonríe, se levanta y se apoya en el escritorio al lado de Tony.

-Está bien Tony, no es necesario hablar de matrimonio. Si quieres que salgamos en público, saldremos en público.- endurece su tono de voz ligeramente- Siempre que mantengamos cualquier tipo de conducta de índole personal fuera de la oficina.

Tony ríe con una risa de baja intensidad y extiende su mano – Trato hecho – y cuando Pepper sonríe y estrecha su mano, él la retiene y se pone de rodillas en un gesto demasiado cómico para ser clásicamente romántico y demasiado clásicamente romántico para ser cómico- y ya que estamos Pepper Potts ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Al día siguiente People publica su artículo en exclusiva que bate records de ventas en todos los quioscos del mundo y los espacios informativos de la televisión dedican más de diez minutos a hablar del tema por no mencionar las incontables horas de programación de noticias del corazón que rellenarán la parrilla durante semanas, y mientras Iron Man vuela hasta Haití para ayudar en los últimos disturbios de la capital, nadie repara en el discreto anillo de oro blanco con un par de rubíes que lleva Pepper Potts en el dedo anular mientras atiende a los medios.

Su vida no es perfecta, pero mientras ayuda a sacar de una casa en llamas arrasada por los rebeldes al régimen a un par de niños, Tony piensa que es bastante mejor de lo que había imaginado.


End file.
